


Little Shinra

by KizaKurosaki15, TheSnowconeMachine



Series: One Little Change [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Adoption, Butterfly Effect, Cyborgs, Found Family, Gen, Human Experimentation, M/M, Monsters, Mutual Pining, Past Child Abuse, Slice of Life, monster death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 76,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSnowconeMachine/pseuds/TheSnowconeMachine
Summary: Chadley had thought that he'd be trapped under Hojo forever, but fortune smiled down upon him- and so did Rufus Shinra.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Reno, Reno & Chadley, Reno & Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Reno & Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Reno/Cloud Strife, Rude & Chadley, Rude & Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Rufus Shinra & Chadley, Rufus Shinra & Reno, Rufus Shinra & Rude, Rufus Shinra & The Turks, Rufus Shinra/Tseng, Tseng & Chadley, Tseng & Reno
Series: One Little Change [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961410
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. History and New Beginnings

Chadley was not like other kids.

No, he wasn't trans, or disabled, or anything like that- instead, he was a cyborg. A product of Hojo's experimentation, and a slave to him as well. His programming restricted him in a lot of ways: stripped him of his free will, limited his emotions, and prevented him from rebelling or betraying Hojo in almost any way.

He couldn't remember a time before this, but he could remember every single moment after. His memory was perfect, infallible- in fact, any memory of his past that moment could be recalled on demand. It was useful, but Chadley would give up all of the benefits being a cyborg gave him without a second thought if it meant he could have his freedom.

Though, why not both?

He'd never be completely human again, he was sure, but there might be a way to regain his freedom while still working within the limits of the programming- after all, he understood the limits better than anyone else. There had to be a way to get rid of the negatives while still keeping most of the positives…

There were also unintended benefits to his involuntary servitude. Because he could not physically betray them, Chadley had access to all sorts of classified information that he would not be able to otherwise. He was trusted, and he could use that.

Very few people knew about his resentment for Hojo, and Shinra by extension. Only the people he trusted the most, who happened aligned with Avalanche, were the people he confided in. Chadley had not gotten his views from nowhere, after all. He had been raised from a young age by several scientists in the Research and Development division, but had grown attached to one person in particular: Professor Andrew, but Chadley called him Andy. He'd been his mentor, and one of the few that actually treated him like a person instead of a test subject. Andy did what he could to help him, and Chadley was grateful for the kindness he showed.

He was an orphan, as far as he knew- he couldn't remember his parents, it had been so long. His own file was off-limits to him for understandable reasons. Sometimes, he wondered what it might be like, to have a parent.

He never thought he'd actually find out.

-

He did it! Thanks to Cloud's help, he had beaten his programming and regained his free will! Though the question remained: what would he do? He had nowhere to go, and if Hojo found out, he'd be 'fixed' faster than he could say frontal lobe. If he tried to run away, he'd have all of Shinra on his tail, since he knew so much classified information. What on Gaia could he do..?

-

Reno had been in the labs with Rude- as the Turks had a rule that none of them could go alone in the labs. They were in a highly classified area that contained several dangerous specimens, and Chadley was feeding them, as part of his routine. Reno turned to the scientist accompanying him, "Why is there a kid in here?!?" He shouted, clearly enraged at the very _notion_ of a kid getting caught up in this dangerous mess. "You! Get away from that thing!"

The scientist spoke as if they were talking about the weather, "Oh, that's just Chadley. You didn't know?"

Chadley had stopped what he was doing and approached the group, "Is there something wrong, sir?" He looked up with Reno, blue eyes curious.

Reno shouted, "Of course there's something wrong! You're a kid! What are you even doing here?!?"

Chadley remained calm as he responded, "I am Professor Hojo's assistant, and feeding these test subjects are part of my duties. I assure you, I am trained for and perfectly capable of the task."

Reno pinched his brow, "Still, you're a _kid._ Besides, do you even have the authorization to be in here? This is some seriously classified shit."

The scientist gestured to Chadley, "Chadley here is a wonderful piece of Hojo's work. He has many cybernetic enhancements, all of which make him the perfect little assistant. The best part is? He has no free will! He is completely incapable of betrayal, so he's not a liability, if that's what you're thinking."

Reno was _disgusted_ by these scientists, and even Rude looked disturbed by this- no wonder Tseng didn't let any of the Turks go down here alone. Being killed was one thing, but being turned into a slave? That was something else entirely. And a _kid,_ that just made it worse.

Chadley saw Reno's response, and he knew that he had garnered the sympathy of the redheaded Turk. A quick look through of the files he had available on Reno showed that he was second in command of the Turks, who answered directly to the vice president. His research had only taken the blink of an eye, and he had come up with a conclusion just as fast. If he were to get Reno on his side, he might just be able to escape Hojo for good. He smiled innocently as he spoke, "That is correct, I am within Hojo's bondage, and am prevented from doing anything that goes against him."

Reno did a double-take, _"You're in Hojo's_ **_what-now?!?"_ ** He looked absolutely horrified at the implications of that, and grabbed Chadley by the wrist, beginning to drag him out. "That's it, you're coming with me!" Rude followed behind him silently, a hand placed on Chadley's back to guide him.

The scientist tried to stop him, "He-He didn't mean it like that! Chadley just speaks too literally!" He was panicking, because he'd be in huge trouble if Chadley was taken away.

Reno glared at the scientist, "Get out of the way." And shoved right past him, dragging Chadley along with him.

Chadley was a bit confused, not actually understanding the implications of the word 'bondage', but grateful nonetheless. "Sir, where are we going?" He asked Reno, trying to keep up with the taller man's strides. Suddenly, a shot of fear ran through him. "Did I do something wrong?" If he had been discovered, that was it. He could kiss his newfound freedom goodbye.

Reno shook his head, "Nah, Hojo's the one who did something wrong. You're fine. We're just gonna go have a little chat with my boss, that's all." He reassured Chadley, ruffling his slightly curly hair with his other hand.

Chadley was surprised and confused by the gesture, never having had his hair ruffles before. "Sir, may I ask why you messed up my hair?" His confusion showed in his tone and expression.

Reno was rather shocked, "You've never had your hair ruffled before?" He raised an eyebrow at that, slowing his pace a bit so Chadley could keep up better.

"No, sir." Chadley responded, still confused as to why Reno had done it.

Reno whistled, "Shit, this is worse than I thought… and stop it with the 'sir', you can call me Reno." Reno smiled at Chadley.

Chadley was even more confused, now. "My apologies, sir- I mean, Reno."

Reno waved his hand, “Close enough.”

-

With that, Chadley was led away from the Research and Development division, and instead to the Turks’ office. He was gently guided to sit down on the couch, and he looked up at Reno and Rude. Was this really happening?

Tseng, who was at his desk, looked up to see Reno and Rude enter with a kid. He raised a brow, “Reno, what is going on?”

Reno was all too eager to respond, “They’ve got a _kid_ in the highest classified areas of R&D! He was feeding monsters, Tseng!” He gestured to Chadley.

Chadley pouted, “I am fifteen, hardly much of a child. Again, I assure you, I have been properly trained for the task and was taking adequate precautions.” He wasn’t some kid, he had proved himself to the scientists time after time to be capable. He had earned their respect.

Reno narrowed his eyes, “Sure, you’re a teenager- but what was all of that stuff about Hojo’s bondage?”

Tseng suddenly stood up from his desk, “Hojo’s **what**?”

Reno threw his arms up in the air, “That’s what I said! And the scientist we were working with even had the _gall_ to try to prevent me from taking him out of the labs! Point is, we need an investigation, and _he_ needs to stay as far away from Hojo as possible.” He gestured with his thumb to Chadley.

Chadley was so relieved he could cry, “You really mean that?” His expression was that of hope.

“Of course I do! That creep needs to cut the shit.” He responded to Chadley.

Chadley’s smile was wide, “Thank you, Reno. I am extremely grateful.”

Reno got a bit flustered, waving his hand. “Nah, don’t think much of it.” He then looked back to Tseng, “Anyways, figured the boss might wanna talk to him about this shit, decide what he wants to do.”

Tseng regained his composure, “Yes, that is a good idea. Though I do not normally bother him with trivial matters, I believe this warrants an exception.” With that, he dialed a number on the phone, calling none other than Rufus Shinra himself.  
  
Reno knelt down to be at eye level with Chadley, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Don’t you worry, little guy. We’ll sort things out.”


	2. The New Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chadley explains his situation to the Vice President, and is surprised by his reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and thank you for reading! I had come up with the prompt and first chapter on my own, but then turned it into a roleplay with my friend KizaKurosaki15! The rest of the fic will be in rp format, but I hope you're still able to enjoy it!

Chadley wasn't sure what he had said to cause so much alarm in Reno- he hadn't even told him what Hojo had done to him yet, and yet the redhead seemed to be worried enough to be getting the vice president involved. He was grateful for that, but also a little nervous, as how this went might very much decide his future. If he could get Rufus Shinra on his side, he'd be untouchable, and Hojo would never touch him again. He sat there in the Turks' office, Rude attempting to keep him calm as Reno went to fetch the VP himself. He looked with curious eyes at Rude, who was pretty quiet, but patting his back. It felt nice, he wasn't used to touch.

-

Reno was seething. That much had been obvious when the youngest of the Turks came barging into his office. Normally, Reno would stay far away from here thanks to Dark Nation. It wasn't a secret to him or any of the other Turks that Reno had a severe fear of dogs, and Dark Nation was definitely a fearsome looking dog. However that didn't matter to the redhead who came in, explaining to him about a boy named Chadley. Typically Rufus wouldn't be bothered with this sort of thing, had Reno not used the words Bondage and Hojo in the same sentence. "Take me to him," the Vice President said as he stood up, he watched as Reno turned on his heel quickly and lead him back to the Turk offices.

Rufus kept silent as they walked, he could hear the whispered string of curses leaving Reno's lips. He knew that the redhead had a weak spot for children, so to hear that Hojo had potentially done something horrible and unspeakable to this boy called Chadley, he understood his anger. Even he found himself feeling angry about it. So upon walking into the office, Dark Nation immediately trotting over to Tseng, the blonde haired man's eyes landed on the small boy. He definitely looked small and defenseless next to Rude of all people. Still, he said nothing as he moved to grab a chair, rolling it in front of the boy and sat down. "You must be Chadley, correct?"

Rufus Shinra was an intimidating man, that much was obvious, but Chadley had faced monsters many times his size, and humans that were even worse than monsters, so he wasn't afraid. He bowed his head, "Yes sir, Mister Vice President, sir." Okay, maybe that was a bit too formal of an address, but better safe than sorry. "I apologize for any trouble I might have caused." After all, he was sure that Rufus was an extremely busy man.

This definitely wasn't how a normal child his age should he speaking. The man waved a dismissive hand. "No need to be so formal. And this wasn't trouble. Unlike my father, when it comes to the safety and well being of our younger employees, it will always take top priority." He explained, leaning back in the seat. He could see Reno fidgeting uncomfortably from the corner of his eye. "Now, what is this about you being within Hojo's bondage? I would like to know everything and anything he has done to you to make you feel uncomfortable and or unsafe. Be it words he has said, or actions he has taken. And please, do not leave out the names of anyone else involved in these actions." 

Rufus didn't need to say anything or even do anything to know that Tseng was now recording everything the boy would say and judging by how Rude switched places with Reno, the dark skinned man would he typing out what was about to be said.

Chadley was quite surprised at Rufus' insistence that he didn't need to be formal, and that confused him. Hojo had drilled into him things about respect and titles ever since he was young, so it didn't make sense to him. He watched the Vice President as he sat back, listening carefully to his instructions. "My apologies, sir. This will be quite a long story." He took a deep breath, "Approximately ten years ago, I was taken from my parents, whom I have no recollection of, and placed in Professor Hojo's care. I had been human at that point, but Hojo decided to turn me into a cyborg, programming me to be the perfect assistant. I was stripped of my free will and raised in the labs among the scientists, being trained and mentored by them. Professor Andrew is the one who actually took care of me, and treats me better than the others do, even though he is reprimanded by his superiors for being too 'soft' with me. Professor Hojo has experimented on me plenty of times, updating my programming frequently, and I was previously unable to act against his will. Unbeknownst to him, I had been doing my own research, and found a way to circumvent some of my programming- otherwise, I would not have been able to tell you anything, even if I wanted to." He looked into Rufus' eyes, unafraid. "Hojo has been keeping secrets, ones that I am privy to, as he does not believe that I am physically able to betray him. How aware are you of what goes on in the labs, sir?" He tilted his head in curiosity.

Rufus listened carefully and while outwardly the man was calm and collected, on the inside the man was seething just as much as Reno had been. He knew that R&D did a lot of questionable research- after all, they had created his loyal companion guard dog, Dark Nation, for him when he was but a child himself. He also knew just how low Hojo would go to get research done. But to strip a child of his free will completely? He hadn't been expecting that. He blinked slowly at Chadley's question, and while Rufus was aware of some of Hojo's projects and on goings, he knew for a fact that he didn't know everything. 

His blue colored eyes followed Reno's movements as he moved to gently rub the boy's back. There was anger in those gray colored eyes. "I cannot say that I am aware of everything he does in the labs. But I'm assuming there are many projects hes keeping hidden from even my Father, isn't he?" He asked, though he seemed to think for a moment. "You wont be returning to the labs if Hojo is ever there. That will be an executive order from me. Professor Andrew will be your supervisor from now on. Meanwhile I will have my Turks looking further into this entire situation. Chadley, if there is anything that you know that you believe we should know, be sure to tell us."

"You are correct, sir. There are many experiments that have been explicitly kept hidden from the President." Chadley confirmed, but when Rufus spoke next, he was absolutely elated to hear what he had to say. His face lit up in a bright smile, eyes tearing up as he experienced an emotional response. "Thank you, Mister Vice President, Sir!" He felt so relieved, he was finally free, truly free. "Though, there is a lot more you should know. All of my memories are perfect and uploaded to a cloud drive. They can be retrieved at will, and audio and video can even be played on the correct devices, so I already have whatever evidence you might need. For example," Chadley cleared his throat, and opened his mouth, and Hojo's voice came out of it as if it were a speaker: "You are not to tell anyone of this, not even the President. Is that clear?" With that, Chadley closed his mouth after displaying his impressive ability.

Rufus was stunned to see the tears in his eyes, but the way the boy smiled. He seemed so genuinely happy that someone was finally going to help him, that someone cared enough. The Vice President felt for him. To think this poor child was taken from a young age and changed so much for the sake of Hojo's own convenience... He was pulled from his thoughts when the boy explained how he had access to all sorts of information, and was startled by the sound of Hojo's voice coming from him, even though his lips weren't moving. 

"That son of a bitch-"

"Rude, take Reno for a walk." Rufus ordered immediately. He could see the man's hands curling into fits and hands shaking. He felt that anger too, this was simply a small insight into what Chadley suffered. Well, he wouldn't be suffering anymore. Not if he had anything to say about it. He watched as Rude lead his partner out of the room and he distinctly heard a loud bang from the hallway. He sighed, forcing himself to relax, as well. Only then did Rufus lean forward and gently patted the boy's head. "In time, we would like to know all that you do. For now, however you will not he returning to the labs today. You will stay here with the Turks." He said, moving to stand up, Dark Nation quickly standing up from her sitting position next to Tseng and walking back over to Rufus. "Should you need anything at all, simply tell Tseng and he will make it happen. Reno and Rude will be your escorts should you wish to travel away from Shinra HQ."

Chadley immediately flinched hard after hearing the loud bang, and it was clear from that reaction that he had been abused, as well. He had gotten it under control within seconds, though. He smiled when Rufus patted his head, enjoying the gentle touch now that he knew what it meant. "Thank you so much, Mister Vice President, Sir. I am in your debt." He bowed his head again. He was so grateful for his help, and in a way, Rufus had saved his life. He considered it a life debt, anyway. Sure, he hated Shinra as an organization, but Rufus helped him and was nice to him. It definitely didn't hurt to get in the future president's good graces, either.

Well, seeing the flinch Rufus became concerned for a moment. But he could understand the reaction. It wasnt like Reno to loose his cool like that. But no one could blame him for reacting the way he had. "Tseng, I leave him in your care. Should anything happen and should Chadley need anything simply tell me and I'll be sure to get it for him." He said, pushing the chair back into place and making his way to leave the office. As he walked away, Dark Nation close to his side, the man was already planning on what to do. Hojo would not give up one of his experiments easily, but even with him putting out these new orders Hojo would he extremely displeased. He would need to go into further detail with Tseng later about all of this. 

Chadley was just a child. Raised in the labs or not, changed to be a cyborg or not. No one deserved to go through what Hojo was doing. That man had caused enough damage to many others and Rufus would not allow him to do so with a child. Not again.

With Rufus gone, Chadley turned to look at Tseng, whom he had been left alone with. "I apologize for any inconvenience. I will attempt to be as unobtrusive as possible, Sir." With that, he settled down on the couch, wondering what in the world he was going to do next. The possibilities seemed infinite, but he had never really had choice before, so it was overwhelming. It would be a waste to not continue with his research into materia, though. Perhaps he could just continue under Professor Andrew. As he thought, he eventually became sleepy, not even realizing he drifted off to sleep on the couch.

When Reno and Rude had returned it seemed as though Chadley had dozed off. The redhead sighed, moving to place his black overcoat over the boy's sleeping form. They remained silent as they worked on any reports needed.  
  
Tseng was not the best with children, as much as he tried, so he was grateful that Chadley seemed much more well-behaved than Aerith had ever been. He was left to do his work in peace, but still kept an eye on the boy, fully intending to follow through on the VP's orders should the need arise. However, Chadley had fallen asleep on the couch, and he couldn't help the small smile that had formed on his lips as he went back to his work. Rufus had clearly taken a shining to the boy, so he had a feeling he'd be seeing him more than just this once.  


Rufus eventually came back, again the man seemed fine, calm if nothing else as he sat at a desk closest to Tseng's own. His ice blue eyes locked onto Chadley who was still sleeping soundly. "Hojo came into my office. He seemed extremely displeased with Reno's behavior and 'audacity' to take him when he had no right." The man explained, cheek resting on his knuckles. Rufus looked amused as he recalled the man storming in demanding he do something about his Turk who had taken his prized experiment. He already had plans on sending Reno and Rude into the labs to look into whatever other foul things that man was up to. Rufus smiled softly at the sight of Dark Nation laying next to the couch where the boy was sound asleep.

When Rufus came back, Tseng's attention was immediately on him, and he listened as he spoke. "I can imagine, sir. I doubt he is pleased by this turn of events, but we mustn't let him know the details." He explained, "Chadley had said that, under normal circumstances, he would not have been able to divulge anything. Hojo likely expects this, and expects us to not know of his undermining of the President. We must act accordingly." He saw the way Rufus looked at Chadley, and the way even Dark Nation had taken a liking to the boy, and he knew Rufus well enough to know what would come next. "What are your plans, sir?" Though, in truth, he probably knew the answer better than Rufus did.

His plans? For the boy? He... actually hadn't thought about it. He blinked slowly and stared at the boy thoughtfully. He couldn't let the boy go back to wherever he was ordered to stay. It would be far from safe, and Hojo no doubt would then get his hands on him to find out what in the hell happened and 'fix' him. The Vice President honestly found himself at a loss of what to do. 

"Sir, if I may," Reno said as he moved to stand next to him, keeping his voice low. "Why not take him back with you to your penthouse? He would he safer there. If he needs anything Rude and i can take him shopping or go down to get his stuff." 

Rufus turned to give Reno an amused smile. "You seem to know what to do for a man with no children." He teased, Reno huffed, a pout on his face as he shrugged and looked away sheepishly. The man chuckled before turning his gaze to Chadley again. "Though I suppose that would be the best thing to do for now." 

"Just don't let that man eater sleep in the room with him." Reno warned, jumping back over the desk when Dark Nation lifted her head to stare at him.

With Reno's suggestion, and Rufus' approval, that was it. Tseng looked to Chadley, _'You don't know how lucky you are.'_ He thought. Looking at Chadley's sleeping face, he couldn't help but notice he even had a similar hair color to Rufus. If one didn't know better, they would mistake Chadley for being Rufus' biological son. "An excellent decision, sir. It would be unwise to return him to the science department until we have things sorted out. I'll look through his file and try to find out what happened to his parents." Though, he had a bad feeling that he already knew the answer to that. There was a reason he didn't let the Turks go into the labs alone, after all.

Rude was quiet as he looked at Chadley, Reno's suit jacket draped over the tiny boy like a blanket, and he looked so vulnerable as he slept. Hearing Reno's suggestion, he couldn't help but smile. "Reno has a soft spot for kids, sir. He helps around an orphanage in the sector five slums, sometimes. He's rather good with them, so if you need advice..." He teased his partner right in front of their boss.

"Oh, does he now?" Rufus asked, turning to look at Reno who's face was as red as his hair. He watched as the youngest man looked anywhere but at any one of them. He hadn't known that little fact about their resident redhead. The Vice President stood up, walking over to Chadley and carefully pulling the coat off of the boy and placing it aside.

"I... They need help sometimes, and how could I say no?" Reno asked, especially when they looked up to him and thought of him as someone cool. "Besides, the lot of you know nothing about kids."

That much was true, Rufus didn't know much of children- and he knew that Tseng hadn't been good with them, if Aerith was anything to go by. But he was happy that they had someone who knew what to do. So the man carefully brushed some of Chadley's hair from his face. "Then I suppose it is time I take him home and get him settled." He stated, carefully sliding his arm under Chadley's legs and behind his shoulders before easily picking him up into his arms.

Chadley, still sound asleep, unconsciously nuzzled against Rufus in his hold. Tseng had noticed how Rufus had done this himself instead of asking any of them to carry him, though he did not comment on it. "I may not be good with children, but if you need any help, all you need do is call, sir." He offered.

Rude nodded, "That goes for all of us. We're at your disposal, sir." He agreed with Tseng, and volunteered Reno without his consent. He looked to Reno, "We should go get his things, like you said." With that, he rose from his seat.

The nuzzle in Rufus' mind was simply adorable, though he didn't say it out loud. He nodded to his Turks, thankful they were so willing to help him with this. They didn't have to, but he had learned years ago that these three men would always remain loyal to him. "Keep your wits about you while you are getting his things." Rufus warned, he knew how dangerous those places could be and the last thing he wanted was for either Rude or Reno to get hurt or even worse. For now he watched as Reno stood up, along with his partner, and lead the way out of the office. He sighed, holding the boy little tighter. Rufus....he himself never had the best childhood. His father was cold, distant. He was and still is far from loving. His mother? Passed away when he was young and thus he was raised by midwives and nannies. They weren't affectionate either, as they were only in it for the pay. 

So he could only imagine how this poor boy had been treated. Rufus promised himself that should he decide to have children, he wouldn't be like his father. He just hoped he could go through with it. For now he motioned for Tseng to follow him as he too started to make his way out of the office and down to the parking garage where his car was kept.

Tseng didn't even need Rufus to say a word, he stopped his work and followed the Vice President. He briefly spoke to Rude and Reno before they separated, "I want you to send me a text at every available opportunity, and let me know when you're out. Speak to Professor Andrews, as he appears closest to Chadley. Above all, stay safe." It seemed that they might now be in an informal war with the R&D department, and he was not going to lose his best men if he had anything to say about it. With that, Tseng followed the Vice President to the parking garage, opening the door to the car for him.

"Got it, boss." Reno said, patting Rude on the shoulder as they went their separate ways. The redhead always hates going down to the labs, the place gave him the creeps and always sent a chill down his spine. He had made the mistake of once going down there in his own and Tseng had been far from pleased. 

Carefully, Rufus set the boy in the back seat before he moved to sit in the passenger seat. While Tseng would be the one driving, he hated sitting in the back. He knew how to defend himself and he wasn't going to let a few assassination attempts stop him from doing what he pleased. He watched as Dark Nation climbed into the back seat with Chadley . "Things will become difficult, Tseng. I do not want any of you alone without someone with you while down in the labs. If Hojo requests a meeting with you, have Rude or Reno with you in the meeting. Never, and I mean never meet with him alone." The last thing Rufus wanted was for Tseng or any of his Turks taken from him.

Tseng got into the driver's seat, starting up the car and heading towards Rufus' private residence. "That is already standard procedure for the Turks, sir. Veld had it implemented before I even became a Turk, and it's not hard to see why the rule came to be in the first place. In addition, Professor Hojo is now a suspect of investigation, so additional precautions shall be taken when regarding him or anyone potentially loyal to him." He explained, wanting to soothe Rufus' nerves. "I assure you, sir, I will not lose anyone to them on my watch."

In the back seat, Chadley began to stir from the commotion and sound of their voices, and he realized he was in a car. He realized, upon seeing Dark Nation and then the backs of Rufus and Tseng's heads, that he was in the Vice President's car. "Uh... Sirs..?" He called to them with an unsure tone, letting the two of them know he was now awake. He rubbed at his eyes, "Forgive me for dozing off, but might I ask where we are going..?"

Rufus sighed, while he was happy to hear that Tseng would be as careful as he could be, he still worried. He had a especially soft spot for Tseng and he didn't want to see the man hurt. The blonde haired man turned his head to look at Chadley who had finally woken up. He couldn't help but smile a tad bit. "You needn't apologize. Rest is good for the body. As for where we are going, I've made the decision that you will be staying with me for the time being. You will be safer that way. Everyday you and I will go to Headquarters and then at the end of the day we will come back. However, should there be a time i must stay late, you will be staying with either of the Turks until i am off and come get you." He explained, not really realizing he was already acting like a father to this boy. 

Dark Nation yawned, moving to lay her head on Chadley's lap. "You will still be allowed in the labs, unless Hojo is there. If he is there and you are alone, call or message me and I will personally go get you myself or if I cannot, I will send one of the Turks. I promise you, Chadley, I will try my best to keep you as safe as I can."

Tseng kept his eyes on the road, but a good Turk could pay attention to multiple things at once, and he was the best. He noted the way Rufus looked at Chadley, how he treated him like a son already, and figured he might as well start calling Chadley sir because at this rate it seemed he'd be adopted into the Shinra family in no time at all. It was strange, how he knew Rufus more than Rufus knew himself.

Chadley was shocked, this was much more than he'd been expecting. He'd already been happy enough to be freed from Hojo's grasp, but now he was going to be living with Rufus Shinra?! It was a miracle. "Sir, I couldn't possibly impose on you that much- there would be no way for me to possibly repay you for your kindness." He had the mistaken view that Rufus would want something in return, that he would need to repay a debt to him for the kindness he showed. He also had no idea what a father was like personally, so he didn't make the association. He began to gently pet Dark Nation as her head lay in his lap, not even the least bit scared of her, since he was used to taking care of the dangerous beasts in the lab.

"I do not need repayment for simply doing the right thing, Chadley." Rufus said, his attention now fully on the boy in the backseat. He watched as he began to pet Dark Nation. Everyone had at first feared her, so many never dared to try and pet her. Hell, Reno couldn't stand being in the same room as her without wanting to jump out the window. But yet, here was this boy, fearlessly petting her and she allowing it to happen. "Its not imposing, Chadley. You don't deserve to go through whatever that man has put you through and for so long. You are a human. No matter what he's done to you. There was never anything wrong with you to have him even do what he did to you. And I can assure you, under my care, you will be kept safe, you will get to be who you desire to be. You will not be harmed, not by me, nor my Turks."

His whole life, as far as he could remember, Chadley had been treated like a test subject. The only person who had treated him anywhere near decently was Professor Andrews. To be treated like not only a person, but a kid, and maybe even a son? It was so foreign to him, but it made him so happy. "Thank you so much, sir." He said as he began tearing up again. "My apologies, I don't know what's come over me." He rubbed at his eyes with his other hand.

Rufus felt his chest tighten at the sight. How much abuse had this poor child gone through? And why had no one come to his rescue before? While yes Professor Andrews probably treated him better then most, but he still suffered so much. "You needn't apologize, little one." He said, tone oddly soft for Rufus. The man was many things. Calm, collected, could come off as smart mouthed and sarcastic. But soft and gentle like right now was very, very rare. Almost unheard of. The man turned in his seat, reaching back and gently running his fingers through Chadley's hair. "You needn't thank me, either. I will take care of you. I will keep you safe." His words were a promise, and he wasn't a man to go back on his word.

But he believed in ruling with fear and Hojo should be scared. 

Because Rufus was ruthless when it came to anyone who laid a finger on anyone or anything he saw as his.

Chadley absolutely melted at Rufus' touch, leaning into it like he had been starved of affection his whole life- which he had been. He didn't even know what to say, because Rufus had asked him not to thank him or apologize, so he didn't say anything and just enjoyed the man's gentle touch.

Tseng knew Rufus rarely got like this with other people, soft and gentle and caring, and this cemented his belief that Chadley would eventually become a Shinra. Perhaps the boy would be good for Rufus, as well. He couldn't help a small smile coming to his face as he drove, and soon they arrived at their destination. "Sir, we are here." He announced before getting out of the car and opening the passenger door for Rufus.

When Tseng had announced they had arrived and opened his door the blonde haired man nodded as he got out, moving to open the back door and allow Chadley out. Dark Nation easily climbed out from the car and trotted up to the front doors of the clearly luxurious apartment building. Only once the boy was out of the car did he place a hand on his back and gently lead him into the building. The woman at the front desk smiled, being familiar with Rufus and his Turks. Though one could tell she was curious about the boy with him. But she didn't question it and simply welcomed him home. "Any word from Reno and Rude?" The Vice President asked, he hoped their task to get Chadley's things hadn't gone wrong and they found themselves in some kind of trouble. 

From time to time Rufus knew that his Turks would do everything in their power to complete a task he had given them. Even if it meant them potentially getting hurt. While he appreciated their loyalty, he wasn't always happy to see them coming back bloody and bruised. Rufus lead them to the upper floors of the complex and upon arriving at his own penthouse, it wasn't a shock to see just how luxurious the place was. "Welcome to your new home, Chadley." The man said, gently leading him in.

Tseng checked his phone with a frown, "No, sir." He suspected something went wrong. It was easy to guess what might have had them held up and prevent them from responding, they were likely pitted against some of the experiments that were there. He'd wait a little bit longer to hear back from them, but if they didn't respond, he'd send in the cavalry, so to speak.

Chadley could only stare in wonder and amazement at the luxury apartment building he was, lead along by the Vice President's hand on his back. It was surreal to him, like an extremely vivid dream, and he didn't dare speak in case it shattered the beautiful illusion. It was like he was Cinderella, except instead of falling in love with a prince he was being taken care of by a prince. Part of him was afraid this would come to an end, but perhaps he would be able to get a happily ever after. It was more than he dared hope, but when Rufus said this place would be his home, his heart surged with warmth. He smiled up at the tall man, "Thank you." He said, trying to pack all of his feelings into two short words. Truth be told, he was afraid of getting anything dirty, so he took off his shoes and left them by the door. After all, his shoes had definitely been in some places in the labs that were not as clean as he would have liked. "Are there any rules I should be made aware of, sir?" He asked inquisitively, wanting to make sure he followed them.

That was slightly concerning. But Rufus was good at not letting it show. Rude and Reno were very capable Turks. He knew very well they could handle themselves and would do what they could to keep one another safe. He did hope however that they were fine. He turned his attention to Chadley, watching with a slight smile as the boy looked around in awe. While anyone else wouldn't have thought it unexpected for him to have such a beautiful penthouse- he was heir to the Shinra company after all. Still, for Chadley, this must be a new experience for him, to actually have a place he could call home. The blonde haired man moved to stand next to the boy, gently ruffling his hair. He came to realize he enjoyed showing the boy affection. 

Now as for rules, that was something he hadn't thought about. Did children need rules? His own father had restricted his diet immensely and it hadn't been until he met his Turks that they (mainly Reno) had introduced him to other foods. He made a face at the thought. No, he wouldn't dare do that to Chadley. "I don't want you to stay up too late. 10pm is the latest you'll be allowed to stay up. You need proper rest. You'll have your own room to do as you please but keep it clean." He stated. "We'll have dinner every night together at 7 sometimes it will be at the offices with the Turks or just you and I here."

Rufus would have continued had there not been a sudden knock at his door, he looked to Tseng and motioned for him to open it, especially with how frantic the said knocking got. But judging by how Dark Nation sniffed at the air and sat right in front of the door he figured it must be Rude and Reno. She did enjoy tormenting the poor redhead.

Chadley's hair was definitely quite messed up by now, with how many times it had been ruffled today, but he found he didn't mind. Normally he tried to appear professional, especially around the other scientists, because he wanted to be seen as an equal- but with Rufus, he felt like a kid, which is something he can't even recall ever feeling. It made him smile. He listened attentively to the ground rules, but then his head snapped to look at the door when he heard frantic knocking.

Tseng figured it was Reno and Rude, but better safe than sorry. He wasn't the type to slack off, anyways. He kept a hand on his gun as he opened the door, looking out to see Reno and Rude, who appeared quite frazzled. "Are you two alright?" Their safety came first, then he'd figure out what happened, and then chide them for not reporting in.

As soon as the door opened and seeing Dark Nation sitting there, the redhead immediately jumped back with a yelp, nearly dropping what he had been carrying. He cursed under his breath as he tried to calm down. His hands hadn't stopped shaking since leaving the labs, and he blamed that on the fact that when they got there, not even 5 minutes after some of Hojo's fucked up Guard hound experiments had 'escaped'. Just remembering how they would lunge at him made the man shudder. He was thankful Rude was there to help, otherwise Reno was sure he would have been dead or injured. "Y-yeah. Yeah we're fine. Just some of Hojo's messed up Guard Hounds got out while we were there and we had to deal with 'em." He explained, hating how he stuttered. 

Rufus's eyes narrowed at that. No, those hounds couldn't just 'escape'. They had been let out specifically to attack those two and even he knew of Reno's fear of dogs. He shook his head at how frazzled and frightened the redhead seemed but otherwise they both looked fine. However, Rufus was far from pleased to hear Hojo had deliberately tried to harm his Turks. "Nation, bed." Rufus ordered, watching as the dog scampered over to her large, plush bed. But even with her at a good distance Reno didn't seem to relax. So the man walked over, taking from his arms what he had carried here. "So long as you two are unharmed that's all that matters."

Chadley frowned upon hearing this, "The Guard Hounds always follow orders, sir. Even if they did manage to escape and become aggressive to you, a simple command from a scientist should have called them off. That was no accident, they were likely released and ordered to attack. That, and Reno's fear of dogs is in his file, which some of the higher-ups would have access to." He shuffled awkwardly where he stood, feeling guilty, like he had caused Reno and Rude to get attacked. "I apologize for causing such an incident." After all, it was because they had freed him that this was happening at all.

Tseng sighed, stepping between Reno and Dark Nation to hopefully help the redheaded Turk feel better. "The Vice President is right. You're safe, and that's what matters. I expect a full briefing in the morning, but for now, get some rest." He took what Rude had been carrying, the two of them exchanging a look: _'Take care of Reno.'_ Tseng's look said.

Rude gave him a nod, "Of course, sir." With that, he moved to comfort Reno, a gentle hand on his partner's shoulder. He wanted to mention who was waiting for Reno at home, but not around Tseng and Rufus. Not yet, at least. He trusted the both of them completely, but it was simply not the time to tell them, and Reno should be the one to tell them, anyway.

"Dont blame yourself kiddo. It ain't your fault Hojo is a filthy, slimy bastard." Reno supplied, the last thing he wanted was for the kid to blame himself for something he didn't have control over. The redhead did feel a tiny bit better when Tseng stood between him and Dark Nation, breaking her line of sight to him. He nodded at his words about the briefing. "I'll have the report done tonight. Take care, alright kid? Make sure to head to bed early." The wiry redhead looked up at his partner who placed a hand on his shoulder, he smiled at him. He didn't need Rude to say anything to know that he was reminding him of the blonde haired beauty waiting for him back home. This was definitely gonna be one hell of a story to tell him. With a wave both he and Rude took their leave. 

"Worry not, Chadley, it is as Reno said: you are not at fault for Hojo's actions." He assured. But he definitely didn't like that Hojo had access to the files of his Turks. He would need to expunge and redact a lot of their personal information to keep something like this from happening again. "Come, I'll show you your new room." Rufus said leading them downcast hallway. He stopped in front of the third door on the right side of the hallway and opened it. While the room wasn't decorated like the rest of the home, it was just as spacious as maybe the master bedroom. It had a sit in window where one could arrange pillows and blankets to simply relax there. A decent sized dresser, a nightstand by the bed, and a large closet. Even the bed was large enough for two people. "This is your room from now on. We can go shopping tomorrow, if you'd like to buy any additional items you might need and or want. My room is right across from yours and on the left side of your room is the second bathroom you can use."

Reno's words re-encouraged Chadley, and his casual nature did make him feel a bit more at ease. "Thank you, sir. I will. You take care, as well, and have a good night." He smiled at Reno, watching as he departed, giving a little wave back. He followed Rufus down the hall, and looked at what was to be his new room with shock and surprise. "This... this is all for me..?" He asked in disbelief. Some of the furnishings were likely worth more gil than he'd ever seen in his life, he was sure. The bed looked so comfortable, and it was big enough for two grown men, much more than his tiny teenage body. He was used to his old room, which had been rather small and utilitarian, so this was a huge change. And now Rufus was saying he was going to buy him things? He shook his head, "There's no need. I should have everything necessary in my belongings, sir." He didn't have much in the way of personal belongings, it seemed. Two bags fit everything he owned, and it was mostly clothes and basic things for hygiene, as well as some tech equipment. He had very few personal effects, which would become extremely apparent. His most treasured item was the handkerchief he kept tied around his backpack strap.

The man smiled at Chadley's reaction, nodding at his question. Of course this was all for him. It was saddening to know the implications of his words. Rufus didn't even want to know how small the space was where Chadley had previously called his home. "Nonsense. You'll need more clothes then just what you have here, little one." He felt for the boy, he didn't have much of anything. What he had were the basic needs and a few other things he figured he needed. Rufus would be damned if he didn't get the boy things he actually wanted. Even if Chadley himself didn't know he even wanted anything, that didn't meant they could spend the day simply looking for whatever caught his eye. "I will also be helping you get used to Dark Nation, that way should anything happen she'll follow your commands as well." There would be times he would feel the need to leave his hound with him, so having her follow his commands as well would be very helpful. 

Rufus moved to set the boy's bag down on his bed before kneeling down in front of him. He stared for a moment before reaching up to fix his hair. "I know that you are a very intelligent young boy. But at the end of the day, you are a child, and you deserve to simply act like one and be treated as a normal one as well. And I will do what I can to show you that life isn't just limited to how Hojo made you to be. And I can assure you, Tseng here and the other Turks are more then willing to help you as well. Understand? You needn't feel fear or uncertain with us."

Chadley was surprised, he needed more clothes? Perhaps they didn't do laundry often. After all, things needed to be frequently washed and cleaned in the R&D department, as they worked with quite a lot of messy things, and things needed to be properly sanitized. It made sense. He was excited, though, to be interacting with Dark Nation more. She was an amazing specimen, one of a kind, personally crafted for Rufus. She also seemed rather sweet. "I look forward to it, sir." He said with a bright smile. He really couldn't wait, and he was honored to get to interact with her, much less command her himself. He was surprised when Rufus knelt down and fixed his hair, and listened to him as he spoke. "I understand, sir. You've been so kind, and even in this short time, I feel more welcome and safe than I ever have." He didn't realize how sad that sounded.

The fact that simple human kindness such as what he was doing right now for this boy lead him to feel more welcomed and safe than ever broke Rufus' heart. The man would not say he was a saint- no, he was far from being that.- but he liked to believe that he was a lesser evil compared to the monster he called his father. The blue eyed man couldn't stop himself from pulling the boy close and simply hugging him tightly. He supposed in a odd way he knew how Chadley felt, for years Rufus grew up seemingly alone, he had no friends, not even allies he could lean on and trust in. It wasn't until he was an adult when he met his Turks, when he saved Tseng, Reno and Rude from being executed did he start to feel like he had found people he could trust, who understood him and truly cared. 

Life was indeed cold and lonely without people he could truly trust in it, and he knew that as a child, it simply wasn't a way to live. He couldn't and wouldn't allow Chadley to continue to grow up in such a manner, not if he could stop it, not if he had a say in it.

Chadley was surprised when he was pulled into a hug, not used to such affection, and it clearly showed in the awkward way he responded. He knew what hugs were, and he'd had a couple when he was younger, but he wasn't used to them at all. And yet, Rufus' arms around him felt so warm and comforting and safe. He didn't know what the protocol was when the Vice President of Shinra decided to hug you, either, so that made it more difficult. He awkwardly returned the hug, thin arms wrapping around the other, hoping he was doing it right.

Rufus looked to Tseng, a sympathetic look in his blue colored eyes. He hadn't been much different from Chadley, he at one point didn't really know how to respond to affection. Even now, most people wouldn't know how to react to him even smiling at them. Being a Shinra and all, many expected him to be like his father, which was something he disliked heavily. The blonde pulled away, smiling at the boy. "Would you like some help getting your things put away? Or do you think you can do it alone?" He still needed to speak with Tseng about their personal files as well as discus a plan on what to do moving forward. Rufus would make Hojo pay for his actions tonight. One did not simply deliberately try to send his second best Turk into a panic attack and think they could get away with it. Hojo had in a way poked a sleeping lion. He had picked a fight Rufus was not going to let him win.

Tseng had been in the doorway, watching the scene but not intruding on the two, the moment being so sweet and personal that he didn't want to interrupt. He could see that look in Rufus' eyes, and he knew exactly what the other was thinking. He'd become attached, that was for sure. After all, letting Chadley command Dark Nation was no small thing. Dark Nation's loyalty was for life, and if Chadley were to betray them, he could use her against them. Despite being a little boy who was clearly abused and mistreated, he was a bigger threat than any normal little boy if he decided to turn against them. His ability to record everything he saw and heard and play those things back at will, that was a security risk. He needed to talk to Rufus about the potential dangers, even though it was clear he was already attached, and Chadley seemed like a good kid.

Chadley nodded, "I can do it on my own, sir. Thank you." He smiled right back at Rufus, and looked to Tseng. "Besides, I think Director Tseng needs to talk with you, sir. I'll be alright on my own." He assured Rufus. After all, for the most part, he took care of himself.

The man nodded as he stood up, looking to Tseng and having gut feeling he knew where the conversation he was about to have with the man was going to lead. He walked past the dark haired man and back to the main room. He trusted Tseng, and valued his option greatly- the man was smart, insightful, and even if he came off cold and calculating, anyone who knew him well knew that he cared for those he called his friends. Tseng was not a man who said things lightly, he took his job seriously and saw to it that things got done. It was why he was such a good leader of the Turks. It's why Rufus trusted him so. The blonde haired man moved to the kitchen, tempted to pour himself and the other man a glass of wine but figured with a child in the home now, it wouldn't be the best idea. So instead he grabbed two water bottles and handed one to the other man. "So, we have several things to talk about. But I have a feeling what you wish to discuss is more important." He stated, moving to sit down at the couch, not once flinching when Dark Nation walked over and laid her head on his lap as she sat down in front of him.

Tseng took the offered bottle, sitting beside Rufus on the couch. "I have concerns, sir." He began, looking Rufus in the eyes to convey how serious this was. "Chadley, despite being a child, poses a great security risk. He had already told us that he automatically records everything he sees and hears, which is uploaded to a cloud database that can be retrieved at will. We don't know who has access to this database, and considering we now have enemies in the Research and Development department, this could be used against you. Even letting him see the inside of your apartment is a security risk. We also don't know what other abilities and cybernetic modifications he might have, and there might even be some he is unaware of. We should tread cautiously, and not let Chadley overhear or see any confidential information." He voiced his first concern.

Ah yes, there it was. Tseng's insightfulness at play. While Rufus wanted to argue that it would be fine, he also knew very well what Tseng was saying was also true. While yes, it seemed as though Chadley had free will now, and could choose what he could and would do, that didn't mean there weren't functions Hojo kept hidden from the boy just in case. He wanted to believe that maybe the boy knew when and when not to record, when and when not to upload certain information. But Rufus was a man of risk, this much was known. The man liked taking gambles, liked taking big ones and watching them play out as he so desired. "Yes, what you are saying is correct. We will be careful as always Tseng. But we must also try to find out about what Hojo has done and is doing as we possibly can. Chadley could also be of a great service to us in that aspect. Worry not, I will not be having him have complete command over Dark Nation, as I could tell you were worried about that." He assured the man. He looked down at his Hound, gently petting her as she closed her eyes in content. "But we must remember he is also a victim, and despite his modifications, he is still a child. If we can help him, we will...now as for your files, I'd like for you and Reno to work on redacting and expunging any and all personal information that can be used against you. I do not want a repeat of tonight." Reno didn't need to go through that again. He didn't want something like that happening to Rude and Tseng.

Tseng nodded, "It will be done, sir." It was definitely wise to take any sort of weaknesses or anything that might be used against them out of their files. The note in Reno's file had been meant to help keep him off of missions where dogs were involved, but they couldn't trust anyone but their own. "I am completely aware that Chadley is a victim, sir. He is also a valuable ally, as well as a witness, in addition to a security risk. Despite the cruelty of Hojo's actions turning him into what he is in the first place, one cannot deny that his abilities are valuable. Not even necessarily only the ones Hojo had implanted, either- after all, he had overridden the restrictions himself. His intelligence likely rivals that of Hojo's, and he is still a child. Earning his loyalty would be well worth the effort, and it seems that would be relatively easy to achieve, given his past mistreatment." He explained his thoughts on that, trying to remain logical and level-headed as ever. He was saving the more... emotional things for last.

Rufus nodded along as Tseng spoke. The boy was a genius, that was for sure, he was sure that if Hojo weren't alive, the boy would be the smartest person in Shinra HQ. But with now Hojo had raised him, he had tried to do with Chadley what he failed to do with Sephiroth, make him a slave without will of his own. Though with Sephiroth he had failed and with Chadley he had been successful...for a time. But that didnt mean he couldn't regain control again at any given point. With this in mind, Rufus started to wonder maybe, just maybe it was time to contact some old allies back in Avalanche. Perhaps his father would need to be taken down sooner rather then later. "I am being kind to him....because he reminds me much of myself when I was his age." Rufus admitted, tone low as he spoke. His blue eyes lower to Dark Nation who was now lightly dozing. His hands still running down her head and neck. "I cannot in good conscience leave him to Hojo's mercy. I know what it is like to be in a way alienated, not quite fitting in with anyone. I know what it is like to lack a sort of parental figure in one's life. While yes he had Professor Andrews...those scientists all fear Hojo and would do what he orders them to do at the end of the day. I don't wish for that to happen to him any longer." 

Rufus rarely spoke of his years as a child. They weren't private or anything, all of the world knew of little Rufus Shinra and his successes as a child- he couldn't remember a time where the media wasn't involved in his life. But, they never spoke of how he wasn't exactly raised by his father, much less actually loved by him. They only ever spoke of lies. Took photos of faked and forced smiles as he stood by his father at galas or in interviews.

Tseng looked at Rufus as he spoke, and since they were alone, he allowed himself to be soft. "Sir..." Despite the respectful word, his tone was softer and much more intimate than would be considered appropriate. He longed to comfort Rufus, but he was already toeing the line, he was sure. "I could tell you care for him, even before you decided to carry him to the car yourself. You've been treating him like a son, that much is clear." Tseng saw how soft Rufus was with Chadley, and he thought the two of them might be good for each other. However, now it was time for the bad news. "But, as small a chance as it is, his parents might still be alive and looking for him. I would advise to not get too attached until we find out what happened to his parents." It was extremely unlikely, but there was still a chance, and he didn't want Rufus to get hurt if Chadley needed to be returned to his parents. "Though, my hopes aren't high for his parents being able to take him back... If he was a lab specimen, they likely underwent experimentation, as well."

Ah...right. the boy still had biological parents he would technically need to look for. He looked up at the other man and took a moment to think back on his actions. Yes, he did feel close to the boy and had treated him in a manner that he supposed a good parent would. Gently and with care. He hadn't really realized that he had been acting like a father should until Tseng pointed it out. "However small the chance, it is still there....you are right, when possible we should start looking into that." While Rufus hoped that Chadley's biological parents were alive and looking for their son, another part of him hoped that maybe, just maybe that wasn't the case. It was horrible to think it, but he couldn't help it. The man sighed, he wasn't used to these feelings, he found himself feeling hopeful yet worried about this entire situation. "You do know you are allowed to call me by my name, Tseng." The ma. Pointed out, trying to push what he was feeling away. "We are technically off the clock."

Tseng nodded, "Alright, Rufus." He smiled at the other, allowing the formality to drop. "There's one thing I did want to ask you... If his parents are indeed incapable of taking him back or are unsuited to, are you sure you are ready to take care of him?" Tseng wanted to make sure Rufus considered everything before making his decision. "Caring for a child is quite the time-intensive task, and with your job as Vice President, it would only be more difficult. Rude, Reno and I would be there to help, but we also do have our normal jobs to worry about. That, and we would also have to consider how your father factors into the situation, should you end up considering adoption." He was sure that President Shinra wouldn't be happy about Rufus adopting versus having a biological child, much less adopting in what his mind was a lab rat.

Rufus smiled, he always enjoyed hearing Tseng call him by his name, he had a weakness for it. At the question, the man knew it wouldn't be an easy task, he knew how hard it was to care for a child. But he found himself not at all caring about that. He would make it work, he could make it work. If nothing else, the man was determined. He looked to the man, and he knew Tseng was simply getting him to truly think about his actions- he was helping him, like always. "I can careless what my father thinks." He said with a scoff. "He's never approved of anything I've done that doesn't benefit him personally. I will not let him steer my decisions or life. His days are numbered, after all." He said that last part quietly, just so he and Tseng could hear. He took a deep breath and sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I am sure of what I want to do. I know it would be a difficult task and it will be far from easy. But I am willing- more than willing."

Tseng smiled at him, and he was happy to hear his answer. He knew Rufus wouldn't be dissuaded, and the other wasn't one to back down when things got hard. "I know perfectly well you don't care what your father thinks, Rufus. However, you should also consider how that might affect Chadley, and his position within the company, for the short-term. He might try to take his anger with you out on him, so we need to anticipate and prevent that, should it happen." There were many reasons he was Director of the Turks, and his foresight was one of them. He prepared for every scenario, and that proved useful time and time again.

Rufus smiled. "And this is why, Tseng, you are director of the Turks and the person I can trust over all." He said honestly, shamelessly even. Tseng thought of everything, his foresight over most possible outcomes made his opinion beyond valuable to Rufus. But it also helped that he personally like Tseng as a person as well and it showed how he clearly had favorites. He did often ask the Turks to do things for him verses anyone else from any other department. "Worry not, we will do all we can to keep Chadley safe, but you mustn't forget to keep yourself and the other two safe as well. I cannot and will not run the company without you three at my side." He was shameless when it came to showing how much he valued Tseng and of course the other two. "As for my father...I was thinking about bringing in some old allies to deal with him and the other department heads." He said, moving to sit closer to Tseng, keeping his tone low, just in case. Even if he hated thinking Chadley would sell him out, he had to be careful.

Tseng couldn't help but smile at Rufus' sincere praise, a little bashful. "Thank you, Rufus. I'm more than happy to be of help." _'But only for you.'_ The last words went unsaid, but he was sure Rufus knew. Tseng was loyal to him and his Turks, no one else. But in addition to that, Rufus was special- and not because of his position. He knew Rufus better than anyone else, and in turn, Rufus knew Tseng better than anyone else. He was honored to have Rufus' trust, and he cherished that. He scooted closer to Rufus, so close that they were touching, and he whispered back. "Should I inform Reno and Rude, as well?" After all, their help would be invaluable.

Rufus seemed pleased, smug with Tseng's response. He truly did thrive off of knowing that Tseng's loyalty was with him and his Turks. He was pleased when the other scooted closer as well and truth be told. Neither one of them needed to be this close to each other, but neither one of them cared clearly. "Yes, it's best they remain informed. I'll contact who I need to, tonight. I'm quite done with my father and his antics. And I wish to make Hojo pay for tonight's actions." He really was annoyed and angry with what happened and he would make him pay. He turned his head to look at Tseng, in a way, gently nudging their heads together. "Perhaps you'll join Chadley and I tomorrow?"

Tseng knew they didn't need to be this close, and he knew Rufus knew, and yet he couldn't bring himself to cross that line. How many times had he thought of kissing Rufus? Too many to count, over the years. He knew he was in love, but duty came first. He continued to walk the line between professional and personal in his own little balancing act. He looked at Rufus, chocolate eyes meeting crystal blue, heads nudged together almost intimately. "If you would like, I would be happy to, Rufus." It would definitely be good to get out of the office, and any time spent with Rufus was time he treasured. Hell, with Chadley in the mix, they'd almost be like a little family- but he dared not hope.

Chadley, meanwhile, had just finished completely unpacking. It wasn't much, but it was his. His clothes didn't even fill a quarter of the closet, not that he was surprised, when the closet was almost as big as his old room. The most important stuff, though- his tech- was all set up on the desk. He was glad that Reno and Rude had managed to grab it and handle it with care, as it was the link between him and the database. He was almost worried that Hojo might have confiscated it and hid it somewhere, if not worse. He'd be needing all of this, especially if he were to show Rufus and the Turks the evidence that lie in his memory. There was still the risk that Hojo could do something to the database he was connected to, but he was sure the scientist wouldn't risk losing the data. After that, he changed into his pajamas, getting ready for bed.

They have done this song and dance many times. Rufus had grown to care for Tseng deeply, hell, he loved the man but could never quite bring himself to say it out loud. He knew that his father would throw a fit if he heard he fell in love with a man, that would mean no heir to take over the family company. Not a biological one anyway. While Rufus didn't care for his father's opinion, he did care about potentially ruining this close relationship he shared with the man next to him. Tseng had been the first person to really understand him, and help him. He didn't want to lose that. "I would not be asking if I did not want you with me, Tseng." He said things like that often. Always emphasizing how he enjoyed having Tseng around personally, how he enjoyed time spent with him. He liked it when Tseng called him by his name, versus Sir or Mister Vice President. "An outing such as that would do all three of us some good. I cannot remember the last time you had a chance to be out from the office with me on non official business....I shall go check on Chadley, and I'll come right back." He said, slowly pulling away from the other and waking up his dozing hound. He stood up and made his way over to the boy's room, pausing to knock on the bedroom door.

Tseng was very proud of how well he was able to school his features, otherwise Rufus would have had him blushing in moments like these. In the end, neither of them were bold enough to make any kind of move, even if they essentially just agreed to raise a child together. What a strange little family, they were: the Vice President and heir to the world's largest corporation, the Director of the Turks, and now a little cyborg scientist boy. Tseng was mad at himself that he hated that Rufus pulled away, knowing that he would likely not have a good enough excuse to get that close to him later. "I'll be here." He promised.

Chadley had just gotten changed into his pajamas when there was a knock on the door, and he moved to open it, looking up at Rufus with a smile. He looked cute, in a matching pajama set with clouds on it. "Hello, sir. I had just finished unpacking, and was getting ready for bed." With that, he stepped aside to let Rufus into the room.

Rufus smiled as he stepped into the room, he really hoped the boy would decorate and fill the room to however he desired. "Good, I wanted to check on you before you went to sleep," he said as he knelt down in front of him, reaching out to gently caress his cheek with his hand. "If you need anything at all during the night, do not worry about waking me, just come get me, it will be of no consequence. Understand?" He asked, he hoped the boy would be able to sleep soundly and feel safe here tonight.

Chadley leaned into the touch like an exceptionally touch-starved cat, "Thank you, sir. I will." Though, should he be able to, he'd try to take care of his needs himself. Still, the offer was nice, and he smiled at Rufus warmly. "Have a good night, sir."

Rufus smiled, ruffling his hair again before standing up and heading out. "Sleep well, Chadley." he said, closing the door behind him and heading back to the living room. There, he sat back down next to Tseng, letting his head rest on the back of the couch. Tonight had certainly been a night. Not how he had imagined it would go, but thanks to tonight's events, bigger things would he set into motion. Or so he hoped anyway. For now, they had to deal with Hojo. "He's off to sleep now...not how I expected tonight to go, but I can't say that I regret it or that I'm upset about it." At least he wasn't too upset. "Perhaps give Rude and Reno off tomorrow. Let them have some rest. Reno deserves it after what happened to him tonight."

Tseng looked at Rufus, and how desperately he longed to comfort the other, run his hands through that blond hair of his. He nodded, "That seems like a good idea, though Reno usually never takes his days off, even when I try to force him. Perhaps tonight's fright might convince him, though. He'll need time to recover from that." Still, he looked to Rufus, wondering what to say or do next. He didn't want to leave just yet, but he didn't know what to do.

Reno definitely was what many would call a workaholic. For a moment he simply sat there before getting up and looking to Tseng. "Would you like a glass of wine, Tseng?" He asked as he walked to the kitchen. He could tell the man didn't want to leave, not yet, and Rufus didn't want him to leave, either. He opened a rather fancy looking wine storage and pulled out a bottle. "I believe we more then deserve a glass or two. And seeing as tomorrow is a....non-formal day, I don't see the harm in having some."

Tseng hummed in thought, debating the options in his mind, but in the end his heart won this battle. "Alright, that sounds pleasant. Though, now that you have a child in the house, you might want to lock those up." He teased playfully. Rufus was the only person he showed his more playful side to, and even then only when they were alone.

The blonde chuckled. "I'll see that I do," he liked seeing Tseng like this, less serious. More playful, more relaxed and allowing himself to simply be Tseng. Not Tseng, Director of the Turks. The blue eyed man poured himself and Tseng some wine in glasses and walked back over to him, sitting down and holding the glass out to him. "I believe I owe you thanks. For your continued support in all of this. It is...far from easy having to deal with every convoluted plan I come up with. But you take it all in stride. So, thank you, Tseng." He said sincerely. Where would he be, without this man? Probably dead, if he was being honest. He was sure his father would have killed him years ago had he not stood up for Tseng and the other two. Had he not saved them, even he himself would not be here.

"I doubt Chadley would be the type to try to sneak alcohol, but one can never be too careful." Tseng took the glass from Rufus, and listened as the other thanked him, and he couldn't help but smile. "You're right about it not being easy, but it is well worth it." Anything for you. "You're more than welcome, Rufus." He raised his glass in a playful toast. "To your- albeit unexpected- newfound fatherhood." He teased the other, his lips quirking into a smirk.

Gods, Rufus would not get used to that. He couldn't help but go along with the other, gently taping their glasses together before taking a small sip of his wine. Would....would he be a good father? While he vowed to never be like his own, that didn't mean it couldn't happen. What if he at some point turned out to be no better then the current President of the family Company? What if he ended up not having the time to actually keep his promise in looking out for the boy? What if his biological family took him back? he had a lot of worries, but did well in hiding them. "I hear a new Turk might be joining soon...a younger sibling to a now fallen comrade." The Turk he was speaking of was a blonde haired woman. One who went by Gun but who's actual name is Emma. He had seen her a few times back in the day, a expert in firearms. He wondered what her younger sibling would be like.

Tseng was satisfied that Rufus played along, sipping at his wine but keeping his eyes on the other. He could practically feel Rufus' doubts radiating off of him, knowing him far too well for the other to hide them successfully. He was about to say something when Rufus brought up the new recruit, "Yes, Elena. She shows promise, and I do not say that lightly. If she's anything like her sister, she'll make an excellent Turk." He sipped at his wine some more, but his mind wasn't on Elena, it was on Rufus. He couldn't help but reassure him, "You're not like your father, Rufus. I'm sure you'll make an excellent father."

"I'm sure my mother thought so as well and well...look how that ended up." Gods, how had his mother been able to put up with his father, he would never understand. And the fact he had gall to sleep with another woman, as well, before that. He shook his head and looked back at Tseng, smiling softly at his reassurance. He always felt...softer when Tseng was around. He didn't need to put up a tough act or exterior with him around. "Thank you for thinking so, Tseng....you are welcome to stay the night. You know this penthouse has another extra room you can use." It wasn't odd whenever one of his Turks stayed over for the night. He often told them to stay if they ended up escorting him back home late after long and late night missions. But this offer was usually always extended to Tseng who was the one who typically handled guard and escort missions with him the most.

Tseng nodded, "Thank you, Rufus. I probably shouldn't drive home after drinking, anyways." However, he set his glass down, taking Rufus' free hand in his. "I do mean it, though. You know the mistakes your father has made, and you're smart enough to learn from them and not repeat them. Even so, I'll be here to help you every step of the way... And so will Reno and Rude." He was a bit late in tacking on Reno and Rude, and he hoped Rufus didn't notice. "Even from what little I've seen of you interacting with Chadley, you seem to have taken to it like a fish to water." He looked into those blue eyes he so adored with a meaningful look. "You know I wouldn't lie to you."

Yes... yes, he knew that Tseng would never lie to him. The man wasn't a liar by nature, he'd rather be honest, even if it came off as cold and uncaring. He appreciated the fact that the Turk took his hand into his own, it help ground him in that moment and it kept his attention on the other man. It meant so much that the chocolate eyed man had this much faith in him, it made it so much easier to believe his words. He squeezed Tseng's hand gently, he was always careful with the man even if he knew Tseng could easily man-handle him. "I know. And I am very grateful for your honesty. I just hope I am able to keep my promises to him. And I hope to be able to remove my father and his other loyal pets from power as soon as the opportunity presents itself." Rufus didn't say or make notice to how Tseng had added the other two Turks after a moment's hesitation. It was moments like these that they often found themselves in when they were alone. It added to their odd dance they had going on.

Tseng softly squeezed Rufus' hand back, smiling at him reassuringly. "I'll be there every step of the way." He promised him, his tone so sweet and soft, a tone he reserved exclusively for Rufus. "We'll be rid of them soon enough, and then the world will be yours." _'And I'll be right by your side.'_ Tseng wished he could be by Rufus' side in another way, but he couldn't dare hope. He was nothing more than an advisor to the future king, though in moments like these he could almost pretend otherwise.

"I believe you mean ours, yours and mine...and of course Rude and Reno's- and if all goes well, Chadley, as well." He added that second part after a moment's pause, he allowed his hand to linger in the Turk's before pulling away and allowing himself to slump back against the couch, relaxed with his wine in hand. He looked to Dark Nation, who had decided to lay her head on Tseng's lap this time around. His Hound had taken a shining to Tseng after sometime. She had been wary of him at first, and he had been weary of her in turn. Dark Nation never took to people quickly, or well, she didn't usually. She took to Chadley rather quickly, which shocked him. Especially considering she didn't take to Rude quickly and the man was a dog magnet. "They say dogs are good judges of character. The fact she took so quickly to Chadley must be good sign." He took a sip from his glass.

Tseng's heart suddenly seized in his chest, skipping a beat when Rufus spoke. For a short moment, his hopes soared- but then he came back down to reality upon the mention of Reno, Rude and Chadley. He wished he could have held onto Rufus' hand longer, but it would have been awkward if he did. He picked his wine glass back up, taking another sip as he watched Rufus relax. It was good to see him relax, sometimes Tseng worried he worked too hard, even if it made him a hypocrite. He began to pet Dark Nation as she put her head in his lap, and smiled at Rufus' comment. "I think so. Animals have ways of sensing things that we can't, and it's wise to pay attention to their reactions." He looked down at Dark Nation, thinking. "Though... Perhaps she could tell he was just a child. She hasn't exactly been around children much, after all. From what I know, both dogs and cats are able to tell the difference between a child and an adult, and will treat the child with more patience and tolerance." He noted.

"She grew up with me," Rufus pointed out with a chuckle. "Though, I suppose I wasn't a normal child, and she knows when a child isn't exactly normal." He added afterwards. But it was definitely true that animals tended to act differently with adults and kids. Cats tended to have little to no patience for children, as some would likely yank on their tails, while dogs seemed to love the attention a small child would give them. He watched as Dark Nation's tail wagged lazily at the pets she was getting. "She likes him, so that is a good thing. Even if I teach her to follow Chadley's basic commands of sit, stay, and such I believe it should be fine. Should he be in danger while she is with him, I know by instinct she will come to his aid." Especially once she saw him coming home with them everyday, she would begin to associate the boy as part of her 'pack'.

Tseng chuckled, "I meant other than you, Rufus. In general. You haven't been a child for quite a long time, now." He couldn't help but smile fondly at the other. "I suppose that's alright, so long as he doesn't learn how to command her to attack. That would be troublesome..." That had been what he was concerned about in the first place. Sure, Dark Nation was meant to guard, but she could also attack and be rather fierce.

The Vice President chuckled, he couldn't recall a time he actually ever really was a child. Even when he was seen as one, he wasn't sure he ever acted like one. Either way, he wouldn't teach Chadley that command, but he didn't think Dark Nation would actually even harm him, even if she had been ordered too. They had formed a bond, he didn't even needn't walk her on a leash, she stuck practically to his side at all times and only ever was without him when she was off in her bed sleeping or trying to follow Reno if they were in the same room. "Shame that Reno is terrified of her, she tries to get close to him all the time." But he couldn't say if it was time make friendly or simply to scare him. "I'll have to get a better leash for her so he can use. She wont loyally follow him like me, but this way she can learn not to pull on the leash. I'll have to try it out myself then with Rude. At least she wont pull out his shoulder from the socket." How he envied the physical strength and sturdiness Rude had. He watched as the large dog moved to climb onto the couch between them and lay half of herself on Tseng's lap, using her back legs to push Rufus away. "How dare you," he said teasingly to her, her tail wagging lazily again. "I was here first. You see him every day and _now_ you demand affection?" He gave Tseng a playful look. "You spoil her, look at her." He teased.

Tseng nodded in agreement at the idea of leash training her, and since Chadley was already used to the creatures in the labs, it helped that he wouldn't be intimidated by her. It would be a good bonding experience for the both of them. He was surprised when Dark Nation wiggled between them, seemingly choosing him over Rufus, and he couldn't help but laugh at Rufus' teasing. "What, did you want me to pet you, too, Rufus~?" He teased playfully with a grin. Sure, the comment was teasing, but oh how he would love to run his fingers through the other man's hair.

The man laughed at that. He loved it when Tseng got like this, playful. It was a rare sight, and Rufus always relished in it when the man let his guard down enough to play along with his banter. "Pets? I think you mean scalp massages. Yes I would happily enjoy one, though truth be told I believe you need one more then I do. Seeing as you don't know how to take a day off. It seems Reno took after his mentor." He teased back, but in reality he would love to lay his head on Tseng's lap and allow the man to run his hands through his hair. He could easily he lolled to sleep that way he was sure. The man from time to time suffer from stress migraines, and would often have to sit in the desk of his office until it passed. He recalled faintly a time Tseng had massaged the back of his neck, helping it pass much faster then it normally did.

What would he even do with a day off? He didn't know. It wasn't like he had a life outside of work- to him, his work was his life. "I'll take a day off when there's no work to be done." He promised, knowing fully well that reality would never come to pass. "As for you..." He set his wine glass down again, his hand instead moving to run through Rufus' hair. "Enjoy your pets." He said teasingly, petting both Dark Nation and Rufus in tandem. This was his one rare chance to stroke Rufus' hair, so he was definitely not letting it pass him by.

"Then I'll be sure to clear your schedule and give you zero work to do. Reno is more the capable of handling it." He said with a mischievous grin, he would definitely do that too, if it meant the man would actually rest. It wasn't a shock that Reno took after him in that manner. However his thoughts where halted when he felt Tseng's hand running through his hair. The blue eyed man smiled, his eyes sliding closed and leaning into the touch. He would very much enjoy the attention, it wasn't often Tseng touched him, it wasn't often they had time for such moments like these where both were willing to simply be human. He could hear the thumping of Dark Nation's tail against the couch cushions. He now could see why she loved this so much. A soft hum escaped him. "Keep this up and I may end up asleep on the couch..."

Tseng was shocked to hear Rufus' threat, _"Don't you dare."_ He knew the other would go through with it, too. Seeing Rufus relax into his touch, though, that was so wonderful. Since the other's eyes were closed, Tseng allowed himself to smile at Rufus and look at him lovingly, no longer controlling his expression. How he had longed to do this, and Rufus seemed to really be enjoying it, too. Perhaps he could come up with an excuse to do it again? He chuckled softly when Rufus said he might fall asleep, "If you do, I'll carry you to bed." He offered, continuing to pet both Dark Nation and Rufus.

Rufus only chuckled, sipping on his wine until he finished it and set the glass aside. He allowed himself to relax and lean into the touch as much as he was allowed with Dark Nation laying between them. He was only faintly aware of when the large Hound moved off of the couch. Though by that time the Hound had moved, Rufus had finally dozed off. His face was completely relaxed, breathing evened out.

Tseng loved watching Rufus relax like this, and being able to look at him with the love he felt for the other without restraint. How he wished he could tell him how he felt, but he was in such a delicate position with this balancing act, he couldn't risk it. He continued stroking Rufus' hair well after he fell asleep, just allowing himself to indulge just a tiny bit. He was tempted, and Rufus was asleep, so he leaned in and softly kissed the man's forehead. "Goodnight, Rufus." He whispered sweetly to the other. He figured it was time to get Rufus into bed, so he picked up the other with surprising ease and took him into his room, laying him in bed ever so gently and pulling the covers over him. He allowed himself to stroke the other's hair just a bit more before finally departing, going and getting ready for bed himself. Before that, though, he decided to check on Chadley.

Chadley was sound asleep, more comfortable than he'd ever been in his life, looking oh so small and defenseless. Tseng couldn't help a soft smile, closing the door as carefully as he could and heading to the guest room, getting ready for bed. He stayed awake a bit longer, but fell asleep thinking of Rufus and how his hair felt beneath his fingers.


	3. The Beginnings of a Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus asks Chadley if he wants to be his son.

Even if he went to bed late, Rufus was up early, so this time around was no different. When the blonde haired man woke up, he found himself confused: when had he come to bed? He didn't actually get up, though, did he? No, no he was sure he had fallen asleep- OH. That's right, the memories of last night came back to him and the Vice President couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed that he had fallen asleep to the feeling of Tseng's hand running through his hair. He had felt so relaxed, he had felt so at ease he couldn't help but fall asleep. Though, he wished he had been awake for when Tseng carried him to bed. The man sighed, looking to the clock: 6AM, he supposed it would be a good time to take Dark Nation for a walk or run. The man got up, changing into casual clothing and searching for her leash before quietly stepping out of his room and heading to the living room. Rufus smiled when Dark Nation got up from her bed and trotted over to him.

"Good morning, let's go for a walk before Tseng and Chadley wake up, shall we?" He asked, petting her and hooking the leash to her collar.

Tseng had woken up next, and the first thing he did was check on Rufus, only to find he and Dark Nation weren't there. Her leash was missing, so he was able to put together what happened, and sighed. If he wasn't back soon, he'd go out looking for him. In the meantime, he went about his morning routine, getting ready for work. As he was cooking breakfast for the three of them, Chadley woke to the delicious smell of food. He shuffled out of bed, and Tseng could easily hear him approach. "Good morning, Chadley." He greeted.

Chadley was surprised that Tseng was still here, and he looked so cute, still in his pajamas with a rather adorable bedhead. "G-Good morning, sir." He greeted, his surprise still on his face. "I apologize, I didn't expect you to still be here."

Tseng responded calmly, "Sometimes, when one of us escorts the Vice President home, we stay overnight to ensure his safety." He explained, though that definitely wasn't the reason last night.

Chadley nodded in understanding, "Ah, yes. That makes sense. Though... May I ask why you are cooking breakfast?" Surely the Vice President had his own cook, he had thought. Cooking didn't exactly seem the duty of a bodyguard.

Tseng admired the boy's curious and questioning nature- he supposed that's why he made an excellent scientist, but he knew it would become a problem if he started questioning certain things. Still, he answered. "The vice president only trusts us Turks to cook for him, no one else. There are many who would want him dead, so it is for his safety." He explained, looking at the clock.

Chadley looked around, not seeing any sign of Rufus. "Where is he?"

Tseng sighed, "Unfortunately, he had woken up before me, and decided to take Dark Nation on a walk before I could wake up to stop him. Should he not return soon, I'm going to go look for him."

Walks usually went well, the man never went too far and usually the streets were empty at this hour. So he always found this time relaxing and gave him time to really wake up and prepare himself for the day's challenges. When he returned home and stepped into the apartment, he was greeted by the smell of breakfast, and he couldn't help but smile. Kneeling down the man unhooked Dark Nation's leash and allowed her to go to her water bowl. Sure enough, looking into the kitchen the blonde haired man smiled at the sight of Tseng cooking and Chadley awake as well. "I half expected you both to sleep in a bit longer." He pointed out, moving to grab his Hound's food to fill her bowl. "Good morning, Tseng, Chadley. I hope you both slept well last night?"

Chadley smiled at Rufus sleepily, "I slept wonderfully, sir." In fact, he'd slept better than he ever had in his life. The bed was much more comfortable than his old one. He didn't even know beds could _be_ that comfortable.

Tseng was relieved to see Rufus was back home safe, but that didn't stop his irritation. "You know how foolish it is to take Dark Nation on walks alone, Rufus." He scolded the other as he cooked, the food almost done. It was too late that he realized that he called Rufus by his name in front of Chadley. Shit. He kept his face trained, hoping that Chadley wouldn't think anything of it.

"Oh come now, Tseng. I am more then capable of taking care of myself while out on a simple walk." He assured the Turk as he moved to grab a glass of water for himself after filling his hound's bowl. He was used to constantly being scolded by Tseng and the other Turks for waking up early and going on these walks alone. He gently ruffled Chadley's hair and decided to bring out plates for what the Turk was cooking. "Well, I'm glad that you slept well, Chadley. Today, we'll all be going to different shops to get you extra clothes and things of the like. Tseng will be coming with us and the other two were given the day off."

Tseng huffed, "I know you are more than capable of defending yourself, sir, but it isn't good to take unnecessary risks. It is my duty to protect you, and you make that duty increasingly difficult with these early-morning outings." After all, if the wrong people were to find out about them, they could take advantage of it and get Rufus alone.

Chadley had noticed that Tseng had called Rufus by his name, but also noticed he reverted back to using sir. Interesting... He kept note of that for later, wondering about the exact nature of the relationship between Tseng and Rufus. They looked so... Domestic like this. He would have never pictured the Director of the Turks cooking a meal for them, nor the Vice President helping. "Alright. Is there anything I can do to help, sirs?" He offered, feeling a little awkward, not really doing anything. He was so used to helping, it was just in his nature.

The Vice President sighed, patting the Turk on the back gently as he set the plates down. "I promise you that you'll have plenty of other opportunities to protect me. My early morning walks are safe, worry not." He really wished the man would worry less, but then again he supposed he was no better. He worried just as much for Tseng. And of course the other two, but he was always a bit more worried about him in particular. He then looked to Chadley and smiled. "Can you perhaps put out utensils? They are in the drawer on Tseng's left." He explained, grabbing glasses for Tseng and Chadley, setting them on the table.

Tseng sighed at that, having dealt with Rufus' antics many times, but he was stubborn. "Sir, if you have a planned route, it could easily be tracked and taken advantage of by any number of parties. If your route is unpredictable, it surely isn't safe. You should not be going out alone." He lectured as he served the food, simple and hearty bacon and eggs with hash browns, made with Rufus' preferences in mind.

Chadley nodded eagerly, "Yes, sir!" With that, he went to retrieve the utensils, setting them in their proper places. He was glad to be doing something, even if it was just small and well beneath his abilities. Was this what being part of a family felt like? All working together to have breakfast together?

"Why not just admit you'd wish to spend the morning walks with me, Tseng?" He asked teasingly with a raised brow. The man then pulled out some orange juice and or water for whoever wanted some of either. "Thank you for your help Chadley, and as always, thank you, Tseng for cooking breakfast it looks and smells delicious. And I am more then sure it tastes good as well." Rufus had a weakness for Tseng's cooking, truth be told. The man was just good at it. Not that he himself didn't know how to cook, but Tseng just cooked better.

If Tseng were anyone else, he would have blushed at that. Sure, he would like it if he could, but that wasn't a good enough reason and definitely not the reason he was insisting. "If I were to do that, would it keep you from going out on your own?" Perhaps, if it would, then he would admit that. Anything to keep Rufus safe, after all. He pulled out a chair for Rufus, and began serving the food.

Chadley smiled at Rufus, "You're welcome, sir." He then sat at the table, and Tseng put his food in front of him, and the boy's eyes went wide. "Sir... I... Is this all for me?" It was nearly double his normal portions, and he wasn't even allowed 'fatty foods' like bacon and 'needless calories' like hashbrowns before. He looked up at Tseng, confused. He'd seen other people eat this much, but normally his diet was extremely controlled, due to him being a test subject. There was a reason he was so thin.

"Perhaps." He said though less teasingly this time around, he nodded on a silent thank you when Tseng pulled out his chair for him and sat down. He looked to Chadley for a moment, shocked by his question. The blue eyed man turned to look at the other man with concern. Did... did they not really feed him back when he was still under Hojo's utter influence? "Yes, Chadley. That's all for you. Breakfast is an important meal to have at the start of every morning. Though I wish one of my Turks would understand that and actually eat versus surviving off of coffee and water all day." Honestly, he didn't know how Reno even managed. "Chadley, Hojo never starved you, did he?" He really hoped that wasn't the case- no one should go hungry by force like that. The mere thought alone that Hojo denied the boy food sat wrong with him.

Chadley shook his head, frantically dismissing the notion. "No, sir! My diet always consisted of a perfect amount of vitamins and minerals. I was just not previously allowed to have foods with high calorie counts and fat content, as they were deemed as 'unhealthy'. Though... sometimes, I managed to sneak some things." He admitted bashfully.

Tseng looked to Rufus the same exact moment Rufus looked to Tseng, sharing that look of concern with him and then turning back to Chadley as he took his seat beside Rufus. "You are a growing boy, Chadley- you need more than most. Every person's body is unique, and fat and calories aren't bad, they're needed as fuel. Yes, it's not good to have too much of them- but the same could be said for any food, or even water." He explained to the boy. "So long as it's enjoyed in moderation, it's fine." Tseng didn't let it show, but he was very angry. They had been treating Chadley like a test subject- no, like an animal.

"Your a smart boy, you know what is and isn't good for you. Its alright from time to time to treat yourself to something a little unhealthy. So long as you take care of yourself, you'll be free to eat what you like- so long as it doesn't pose harm, of course. Though I suppose we should find out if your allergic to anything." The man said, the last thing he wanted was to accidentally give the boy an allergic reaction to something like sea food or even peanuts. That would be horrible. He would need to get his medical records later. Not today though, today was their relax day, a day to simply go out and have fun. Reno and Rude had today off, and technically so did he and Tseng. Tseng wouldn't be going with them as just a bodyguard, but as a friend. 

"Wait until Reno hears of it. He will want to introduce you to all sorts of food despite him not being much of a person who eats the three meals a day like hes supposed to." Rufus shook his head at that, falling silent as he finally decided to start eating. "Perfect as always, Tseng." He praised sincerely.

This all seemed so new and foreign to Chadley, being allowed to eat what he wanted. Choice had not been a freedom he had before, and it was almost overwhelming. However, he was distracted from his thoughts by mentions of allergies. "I don't have any allergies, sir." He answered, and then started to eat. He started with the eggs, since he was familiar with them, but looked curiously at the bacon. It smelled absolutely delicious, that was for sure.

Tseng was glad that Chadley started eating, since he definitely needed it, and he smiled at the idea of Reno introducing new foods to Chadley. "Oh, I have no doubt he will." He could picture it now. He didn't know why Rufus seemed to like his food more than anyone else's- he didn't think he was a particularly good cook, but he liked the praise nonetheless. "Thank you, sir. I'm glad you're enjoying it." With that, he ate his own food, as well.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. Food allergies could be very serious." He said in response. This was nice very domestic how they were all sitting at the table eating breakfast together. Part of Rufus wanted this to be like how it was all the time. He couldn't help but pause for a moment, watching Tseng and Chadley eating peacefully. What he wouldn't give to be able to do this everyday, but with Tseng being more than a friend, more than just a coworker. But those were merely dreams, dreams that wouldn't ever really become a reality. No, Tseng didn't feel the same. His loyalty wasn't out of love. A friendly, platonic relationship, yes- but romantic? No, the man had his doubts. Tseng deserved someone who well... wasn't the devil himself. 

He chuckled to himself, shaking his head. He was grateful for what he had. He was here at his side, even if it wasn't how he wanted him to be, he could have easily not been here. So he would count his blessings. The man finished eating in silence before speaking. "Well, I believe after this fine breakfast we can go see what the shopping districts have. Chadley, you are allowed to ask for things. Keep that in mind while we are out."

Tseng was content, enjoying the breakfast he had made with the love of his life and the little boy that was now Rufus' son, who he secretly was going to consider his own as well. After all, he was going to be raising the boy alongside Rufus, despite the fact he wasn't good with kids. Chadley seemed like a good kid, though, so he doubted he'd be much trouble. Oh how he wished he could make it official, to be Rufus' husband and be a family, but that was just a dream. He was happy like this, being at Rufus' side. It was enough. It had to be.

Chadley noticed the way Rufus looked at Tseng, and he could tell that his pupils were dilated, even making measurements to make sure he was correct. The benefits of being a cyborg, he could do all of this and Rufus didn't even know. There was definitely something going on, there. What exactly were they to each other? He'd figure it out eventually. He finished his eggs, and smiled when Rufus spoke. "Thank you, sir. I will." With that, he picked up the bacon, looking at it curiously before taking a bite. He had a visible reaction, clearly enjoying it, humming in delight at the flavor.

A chuckle escaped the man when he heard the sound escape the boy. Well, he was happy that he seemed to be enjoying it, and he looked forward to all the other foods he would finally get to eat now that he was under his care verses that of Hojo. Though, he wouldn't call it 'care' as much as he would simply call it data gathering. That man didn't care for anyone but his own research. That much was obvious, with how Sephiroth was raised. The man only got up when he was finished eating, picking up his plate and moving to wash it. He looked over to Dark Nation who was now sitting on the floor between his seat and Chadley's- which reminded him, he would technically need to take his Hound down to the labs for a check-up soon. He hated going there, and Dark Nation didn't seem to like it much either. She would grow aggressive and very unpredictable- or well, unpredictable for how she typically behaved. 

"Tseng, please remind me to schedule an appointment with R&D for Dark Nation's check up." He said. While he didn't like what they did down in R&D, that didn't mean he would risk D being sick with something and not knowing simply because he didn't want to go down for her check. "When you're done eating, finish getting ready if you need to, Chadley, and we will be on our way." He already could see reports rushing to ask him who Chadley was, who his mother is and where Rufus had kept the boy hidden all this time. "I hope you don't get to nervous around reporters. I'm afraid they tend to be unavoidable."

Tseng was worried at that, "Sir, that would be inadvisable at the moment. Perhaps it should wait until we sort out the issues with the R&D department." The scientists were perfectly capable of doing something bad to Dark Nation in retaliation, he was sure. It would be a huge mistake on their part, but it would be best not to risk Dark Nation.

Chadley definitely needed to get changed, he wasn't about to go out in his pajamas. At the mention of reporters, he looked to Rufus. "I don't, sir- but I do have some concerns. The reporters will no doubt ask plenty of questions, but I do not know how much you would want me to answer truthfully, if at all." After all, him being raised in the labs and being a cyborg would cause various concerns, as well as reflect terribly on the company's image. As much as he wanted revenge on the company, he didn't want to hurt Rufus in any way. "If there is to be a cover story, we should discuss it before we leave, sir."

"It may not be, however I also do not wish for her to potentially have any sort of illnesses or deficiencies. No normal vet will look her over." He explained walking over and petting her head gently, the hound happily leaning up into his hand. "But you also have a point, at this time we cannot trust them to not have any sort of relations or actions done out of spite and anger- if last night's situation was anything to go by." He looked to his best friend, who tilted her head before nudging his hand, as if trying to reassure him. R&D was certainly going to make the next coming days- weeks, maybe- a lot more difficult then what he had first anticipated. More specifically, Hojo. Many of the researchers in R&D themselves werent bad people, but Hojo could strike fear in them easily, and had no issue with using one of them as a next test subject. Rufus then looked to Chadley,  "I dont believe we need a cover story. We needn't pay them any mind." Ignoring them was always easier to do verses trying to come up with some convoluted lie.

Tseng nodded, "So long as she doesn't have any symptoms or anything abnormal, I believe it would be best to hold off on a check-up. That, or find someone trustworthy within the R&D department to do the check-up, and try to protect said person from Hojo's ire." He was wary about the second option, because as of that moment, they didn't know who they could trust.

Chadley looked at Rufus, "Sir, if I may interrupt, I could perform the check-up, if you wish." He offered. "I not only have access to her medical records, but I can do a full-body scan of her to evaluate her health in every respect. I am completely capable, I assure you. She wouldn't even need to go down to the labs, I could do it right here." He offered.

The blonde haired man paused, looking to Chadley. He had forgotten that Reno had told him they found Chadley feeding and tending to some of Hojo's most dangerous experiments, so of course he would know how to perform a check up on Dark Nation, a product of Hojo's experiments. And while he knew and had been advised to be wary of even Chadley, this simply was too good of an opportunity to pass up. This way she would be safe and none of them would have to risk danger by going down to the labs. Rufus smiled, reaching out to gently ruffle the boy's hair. "I would greatly appreciate that, Chadley. Dark Nation has been at my side since I was a child. And I wish to give her a healthiest and best life I can." If the plush bed she had and the fact he had her image placed on coins was anything to go by. "But I believe that check-up can wait until we come back from today's trip." He said.

Chadley nodded, smiling at him. "I understand, sir." After all, he took care of a lot of the creatures in the labs, and he definitely had favorites. With that, he finished up his food, and went to his room to change and get ready for the day.

Tseng, now alone with Rufus, washed some dishes as he spoke. "That was quite fortunate." He remarked on Chadley's ability to give Dark Nation a check-up. "If he was taking care of some of those monsters, I don't doubt his ability. It's also easier than bringing Dark Nation down to the labs, as well." Though, Tseng wondered about that scanning ability of his that he mentioned. He supposed he'd see it in action later today, though.

"Very, dealing with the R&D Department will not be easy for a multitude of reasons. I know you said the Turks never go alone, but if at all possible I want you- or that is to say, all of you to not go down there unless absolutely necessary. Understand? The last thing I want is Hojo doing something to you and then be unable to help you. Though unlike man I have no qualms about personally killing him and making an example of him." He added, sounding deadly serious. As he had said to Tseng before, he ruled with fear. While Hojo did something similar with his people, Rufus had a different method by personally handling situations depending on what caused them and who was involved, so people feared what he would do should they step out of line, verses simply fearing him over all. 

The man took a moment to look to Dark Nation and patted her a final time. "Be nice while he does the check, D. Be a good girl." He said, going to grab her leash once again. While he didn't take her often to the shopping district, he figured this time they could do with taking her with them.

Tseng nodded, "Of course. It was dangerous sending Turks down there normally, even with a partner. There is no way I am going to send people down there unnecessarily now that they've retaliated against our actions. My loyalty is to you and the Turks, after all." The Turks were family, and he'd always prioritize their safety. While yes, the mission was supposed to come first, Turks looked out for each other first. And Rufus? He was an unofficial part of that family. The Turks were loyal to him, not Shinra- and certainly not his father. But for Tseng? It was more than that. His devotion and loyalty were based in his love for Rufus. Still, he couldn't let Rufus know that. "Though, that matter would make it difficult to investigate the R&D department. It would be better if we could use someone on the inside, perhaps Doctor Andrews?" After all, it seemed that Chadley trusted him, so it was a good place to start.

Chadley tried to be quick about getting dressed, not wanting to keep Rufus and Tseng waiting, changing into the white and blue outfit he wore when he went out. Taming his hair proved a bit difficult this morning, but overall it worked out.

Rufus turned to face Tseng when he said his loyalty was with him and the Turks. While Rufus was the VP, he saw the Turks as his, under his rule personally and he oversaw most if not all of their missions. "We can have Reno speak with Doctor Andrews. That man's a smooth talker and surely the man would want to help Chadley." At least that's what Rufus hoped that was the case. He stepped closer to the Turk, reaching out and gently taking a lock of Tseng's long hair between his fingers. There was a surge of protectiveness that washed over him in that moment- he wouldn't allow anything to happen to him. He couldn't allow harm to befall him.

Tseng had finished washing the dishes, drying his hands off and turning to Rufus, watching as the other took a lock of his hair in between his fingers. He could tell the other was worried, "I'll be fine, Rufus... and so will the rest of the Turks." That unspoken understanding between them, that Tseng knew Rufus was mainly worried for him, remained unsaid. 

Chadley, having gotten completely dressed, had went back towards the kitchen, though he stopped in his tracks when he saw Tseng and Rufus like that. He overheard what Tseng had said, calling Rufus by his name, and the way they looked at each other... One thing was certain in Chadley's mind: Rufus and Tseng were not just boss and employee. He felt awkward as he spoke up, "Uh, sirs..? I'm ready."

"I..." the man trailed off, even with the reassurance, he worried. As Vice President he had power, yes, but he had limited power- and so long as his father was alive, he knew that Hojo would be able to do as he pleased, to whoever he pleased. How he had managed to keep his Turks safe for as long as he had was unknown. Perhaps simply luck. The man was pulled from his thoughts when Chadley spoke up, he released the others hair gently and smiled at the boy. "Good, then let's get going. Dark Nation, leash." He said the said hound trotting up to him and sitting so that he could shook the leash back onto her collar. "Stick close, we can walk there from here. I see no reason to take the car today." He explained walking past Chadley and gently caressing his cheek as he walked past him.

Tseng had been foolish and had stopped paying attention to his surroundings, instead only focusing on Rufus. He needed to be more careful, with this new addition to the household. He didn't trust Chadley- not yet, not until he knew more about him. They boy's ability to record came to his mind, _'How long had he been standing there?'_ If he was caught being intimate with Rufus, not even Rufus could save him from death- or _worse_. He was sure Hojo would be extremely happy to get his hands on him, now. He'd need to have a talk with Chadley about this, preferably away from Rufus. For now, he remained silent, pretending like nothing happened and got ready to go out.

Chadley nodded, smiling and sticking close by Rufus' side, perhaps a little too close, but he was just trying to follow instructions. He was oh so happy, looking forward to the day, but also wondered what he would even need. Rufus said he needed more clothes, but he had no idea what type of clothes he should be looking for. He was debating asking, looking up at Rufus as they walked, unsure.

The day was nice, clear sky and bright sun. Usually how it was, topside. Considering it wasn't too late into the morning, there was a good amount of people out and about: some on their way to work, others out on a run, or simply walking the streets for the hell of it. Rufus said nothing on the matter of Chadley having caught his and Tseng's rather... intimate moment. He hadn't been paying attention, and had been too focused on the dark haired Turk he loved so deeply but kept to himself. It didn't take long for people to start staring and whispering. Some even taking photos. After all, it wasn't everyday one got to see the Vice President of Shinra casually walking the streets of Midgar with a Turk and a child of all things.

As far as the public knew, Rufus was still well bachelor. Hadn't taken a wife or any sort of significant other, when asked during interviews why, he simply would dodge the question. But now that people were seeing him walk the streets with Chadley... in a way, he was stirring the pot- and shamelessly, too. "Something on your mind?" Rufus asked when he felt the boy's eyes on him. He would glance over at Tseng as they walked, keeping a close eye on him too. He was half-tempted to give him Dark Nation's leash, a silent command to her to keep guard on the Turk verses himself.

Tseng may have been technically off-duty, but that didn't mean he wasn't constantly on the lookout for potential threats to Rufus- and now to Chadley, as well. As a Turk, he was well-trained to notice any signs of danger, and could pay attention to that while doing other things, as well. He stayed walking just a bit behind Rufus, out of both respect and protection. Now that Rufus had unofficially adopted Chadley, it was his responsibility to protect Chadley, as well.

Chadley noticed the people staring and whispering, unused to the attention, but he supposed it was normal for Rufus. Sure, it was strange and new, but it wasn't too bothersome. He could manage to ignore it for the most part. However, when Rufus noticed a question was on his tongue, he responded. "Well, we are supposed to be shopping, correct, sir? But I have no idea what we are supposed to be shopping _for_. Usually, when I am sent out on errands, I am given a list." It appeared he didn't quite understand.

Ah so that's what it was, it was still upsetting that this poor boy never got to simple browse and see what caught his eye. "Well, this is what we're going to be doing, we'll go to different shops and see what they have. If there is something, anything that catches your attention or eye, you simply let me know and I'll see to getting it for you." He explained, pulling the boy to his side when they walked past a particularly large group of people, his eyes narrowing slightly as they walked past. "While Hojo may have never given you the opportunity to look and or see what is available for you, you'll have the chance to do so today. Come," the man carefully lead them into a clothing shop, definitely a place where brand name clothes were sold but the variety was wide. He lead them to the proper section, looking at Chadley with a soft smile. "Go on, look around. If anything at all draw your attention you can try it on. And there isn't a rush, so take your time."

Chadley paid attention to Rufus' words, but was still processing it when Rufus pulled him close. He was more than happy to be at his side, though. He followed along Rufus into the store, but he seemed hesitant to leave Rufus' side. This was all foreign to him. With Rufus' words, though, he was encouraged to finally leave his side and look around. "Thank you, sir." And with that, he started to venture among the clothes, looking for anything that might catch his interest.

Tseng immediately scanned the store for any potential threats, and thankfully found none. Still, he was keeping an eye out as he watched Chadley browse through the clothes. The other shoppers had vacated the building at the sight of Dark Nation, which he was thankful for- less people to worry about. He spoke to Rufus, "I don't think he's ever been in a clothing store, before." He commented. Chadley was looking around very curiously, mostly just touching things that were soft.

Rufus hardly paid any mind to the people who went scrambling for the exit when they spotted Dark Nation- less people meant less things to really worry about. "He hasn't," the man replied, not taking his eyes off of the boy. Considering it was Tseng he was speaking to, he would always look at him if he was speaking to him. But he wanted to keep a close eye on Chadley. "He told me he's never gone shopping without a list being given to him. So for him to be able to simply look at his own pace and pick out what catches his attention is new." The blonde haired man felt for him, this boy had been deprived of everything that would have made his childhood fun and normal. Well, Rufus was going to try and give him the most normal childhood he could provide him. And he hoped it would be for a while. The blue eyed man then glanced at Tseng smiling at him. "Your free to look around as well, Tseng." It was no secret that Rufus had paid for the fancy suits his Turks wore. He allowed them to wear them as they pleased, and they looked damn good in them too.

Tseng looked to Rufus, all the while still paying attention to their surroundings. "Rufus, I appreciate it, but I need to focus on keeping an eye out for you and Chadley at the moment." After all, he was used to guarding just Rufus, so having to watch out for two people in two separate places was requiring more of his focus than usual. He was still perfectly capable of other tasks, but focusing on shopping would be too much of a distraction. That, and he was trying to pay attention to what in particular caught Chadley's eye, making note of things he seemed drawn to and trying to find a pattern.

Chadley was a smart boy, and a fast learner, but typically he thrived on instruction and rules. He wasn't used to not having rules, to pick whatever he liked, to have choice. It was definitely overwhelming, considering how much clothes there were to go through, but he developed a system to narrow it down. First, he'd start with color, being drawn to lighter and brighter hues. He seemed fond of white, much like Rufus. Second, he'd feel the clothes' texture, deciding on whether it would be comfortable to wear or not. Third, he'd pay attention to the clothes' pattern and cut, and try to picture how it might look on him. When he came upon a fuzzy jacket that was soft as hell, his eyes lit up, and he just pressed his entire face into it.

Rufus sighed. "Tseng, its your day off. Try to relax. Your constantly tension and such isn't good for you." Rufus had to suppress a laugh that almost escaped him at the sight of the boy pressing his face into the material of the jacket. We it seemed he liked that jacket but the looks of it, the man walked over, petting the boy's head. "If you know your size you can pick it out for me to buy for you." He explained reaching out to touch the jacket, it was indeed soft to the touch, and he could see why Chadley liked it so much. He took a moment to look through the clothes rack and thankfully there were a few others of the same jacket in different sizes.

Tseng knew Rufus was just looking out for him, and that he cared about him and wanted him to relax, but he couldn't do that without knowing Rufus was safe. "Perhaps, if you'd wish for me to relax, you should call for a security detail. It would be impossible for me to relax without knowing you're safe." He said quietly, wanting to make sure only Rufus could hear him. A small smile came onto his face when he saw Chadley clearly enjoying the texture of the fluffy white jacket, and he saw Rufus suppress a laugh, finding that oh so endearing.

Chadley pulled his face out of the jacked when he felt a hand on his head, looking up at Rufus with a little bit of embarrassment. He'd gotten too excited, and wasn't exactly thinking. He was about to apologize when Rufus spoke, and he was surprised when instead the man asked if he knew his size. "It should be..." He ran over his measurements in his head, finding the appropriate size. "This one, sir." He picked out a jacket in his size.

Tseng moved to take the jacket from Chadley, being the resident pack mule for the day. Seeing as the jacket was warm, and Midgar could get rather hot, Tseng decided to gently advise Chadley. "Make sure you pick out some cooler clothes for the summer months, as well." He had figured that he was used to the temperature-controlled labs, so he wouldn't be that used to the changes of the seasons.

Chadley smiled at Tseng, "Thank you, sir. I will." With that, he went back to looking for clothes, peeking at things in the racks that caught his eye. He was still getting used to the concept of Rufus wanting to buy things for him, and part of him felt guilty, as if he was taking advantage of Rufus' kindness- but the man had insisted, and here they were. Surely it would be rude to reject his kindness, right? He didn't know anymore.

"I am also capable of defending myself, dear, Tseng." He said with an amused smile. Right, they were nearing the summer months, and that would be ones of the times during the year where many would be more on edge then usual thanks to the heat. The last thing he wanted was for Chadley to get a heat stroke because he had only warm clothing, so he was happy that Tseng had reminded him to pick out lighter clothes for the hot season that they were approaching. For a while, it seemed like they wouldn't be bothered at all by reporters- but it seemed Rufus would be wrong, because after a few more minutes of them simply looking around, several reporters flooded into the shop and approached him. Some asking him of some of the company's new plans, about the people at fault for nearly dropping the plate. Many asking him who Chadley was, if he was his son, who his mother was and where she was. 

Rufus did a good job at ignoring them, and he made sure to roll Dark Nation's leash around his hand to make sure her leash was short enough that she wouldn't lunge at anyone.

Chadley, upon seeing the reporters, moved to stick by Rufus' side. He didn't say anything, not answering any questions, as instructed. Tseng had moved himself between the two and the reporters, clearly having experience in dealing with them. All of the attention was definitely unwelcome, as they were simply shopping, and Chadley couldn't imagine what Rufus had to deal with on a daily basis. He looked up at Rufus, just admiring how he seemed unbothered by all of these noisy reporters shouting their questions. He didn't know what to do other than not say anything, or when these people would go away- if they even would.

Rufus frowned a small bit, leaning close to Tseng and mumbling. "If nothing else, they are persistent." He sounded annoyed while he said this, and Dark Nation seemed to pick up on his annoyance and Chadley's unease. So much so, the hound stood up, pressing herself against the boy and growling when the reporters got too close, going as far as to snarl and snap her jaws in warning. Rufus typically would have scolded her for it, but she was simply acting within her nature if she were part of a normal pack of hounds. Instead he simply held onto her leash a little tighter with one hand and used the other to rub Chadley's back comfortingly. "If you'd like, we can go elsewhere to do shopping. There are plenty of other stores here that we can look at." He suggested. While he knew they would be followed, they would eventually get the point he was not in the mood to deal with them right now or at all today.

Tseng was definitely not pleased that Rufus was annoyed, and with a combination of Tseng's interference and Dark Nation's snapping, many of the reporters got scared and left. Chadley was thankful for Rufus' comforting hand, his touch helping calm him down a bit. "How long does it usually take for them to leave, sir?" He could handle it, he'd be brave. He's dealt with monsters, a couple of nosy reporters were nothing. Though, he was starting to think he'd prefer the monsters.

Rufus sighed heavily. "Usually will follow me around the whole time until I leave back home or I head back to Shinra Headquarters." It was a hassle, having to deal with them, which is why he didn't leave his apartment often- and if he did, it was always with Tseng as an escort. And if he couldn't leave due to not wishing to deal with the reporters, Tseng or any one of the other Turks would go out to get him groceries for him. As much as he disliked having them doing that, he hated dealing with the reporters- _especially_ on the days he woke up with a migraine. On those days, he spent the morning at home, laying in bed with Dark Nation laying over his feet.

Chadley sighed, realizing that so long as he was with Rufus, he'd be stuck with the paparazzi. Actually, after being seen with Rufus, the paparazzi would likely hound him if he was ever seen on his own- he figured he should start getting used to it. He smiled reassuringly up at Rufus, "It's fine, I'll keep looking around, sir." However, he made the mistake of leaving Rufus' side.

Reporters had surrounded Chadley in seconds, cutting him off from the Vice President and Tseng. He was overwhelmed with all of the questions he was being asked, and he shrank in on himself, feeling much less bold when separated from Rufus and Tseng like this. They were like lions, picking off the weakest member of the herd.

"What's your name?"  
"Are you the Vice President's son?"  
"Who's your mother?"  
"How old are you?"

Tseng had shoved through the crowd of reporters just in time, knowing Rufus could handle himself much better than Chadley could, and blocked the boy from the reporters. "Have you all no decency? Leave the boy alone." His gaze had turned dangerously cold and icy, more than ready to start fighting these reporters if they pushed too far. He knew how to fight without killing, after all. He felt a surge of protectiveness for Chadley, which he was kind of surprised by.

Rufus cursed under his breath when Chadley was surrounded and effectively cut off from his and Tseng. The man had half of mind of unhooking Dark Nation's leash, but thankfully, he didn't have to when Tseng easily and happily pushed past the group and got to the boy quickly. Rufus followed closely behind, quickly cupping the boy's face between his hands. He was okay by the looks of things, so that was good. His icy blue colored eyes narrowed at the reporters, keeping Chadley close for a moment before gently leading him away from this particular spot to look elsewhere. This time he gave Dark Nation's leash slack, allowing her to step closer to the Reporters and growl lowly. "My apologies, Chadley. They tend to be rather relentless."

Chadley felt an overwhelming sense of relief wash over him when Rufus cupped his face, feeling safe again now that he was behind Tseng and with Rufus. He followed the Vice President further into the store, glad to be away from those reporters, and it felt like he could breathe easily again. "It's alright, sir. It wasn't your fault." Though, his brows furrowed. "Do you really have to deal with that every day..?" He felt bad for Rufus. Had he grown up surrounded by reporters? It was a different kind of hell than the one Chadley had went through, but a hell nonetheless. His pale blue eyes looked up at the man with sympathy.

Tseng and Dark Nation worked together to keep people at a distance while the two talked, and sensing that they had severely pissed off the Vice President and his loyal bodyguard, some of them left.

Still, the man felt guilty. He should have warned him that something like this was going to happen, and to be ready for it just in case. He wasn't sure why it had slipped his mind in the first place- maybe it was simply because he had other things on his mind that were more important- but he was glad that Chadley was fine and unharmed. He was, however, taken aback by the expression the boy had on his face and but the question. For him, dealing with reporters had been completely normal and it didn't occur to hi that no, no that actually wasn't normal for any child to be constantly followed around by media reporters and their constant harassment. "I do, though I tend to avoid them well enough most of the time, as they are not allowed in Shinra HQ past certain floors. But worry not, I am used to them. Some days they just tend to get on my nerves a little more then usual."

This did not assuage Chadley's worries for the man, and he definitely had a lot of questions for Rufus when they got home.

... Home.

It was strange, having a home, after all of this time. He didn't know how long it would last, but he'd enjoy it while he had it.

Little did he know that Rufus Shinra had already made up his mind about adopting him.

"I can see why, sir. They are not exactly pleasant to deal with." He commented, and supposed he should try his best to adjust to their presence. "It is a miracle that you get anything done when constantly being hounded by reporters..." He supposed Rufus was used to it, but that just made him more sad.

"Well, I have Tseng- and my Turks to thank for that." He corrected quickly, looking over at the long haired man with a small smile. He honestly wasn't sure where he would be now if he hadn't stepped in to save Tseng and the other two, years ago. They helped him in more ways then he could count, and knew he could count on them for anything. Their loyalty was with him and each other, and it felt good to know that, to know that they wouldn't listen to anyone else but him at the end of the day. "As I'm sure you know, they are only three Turks left. And even with such a low number they are a formidable force and get things done when I ask them to. They are of great help to me when it comes to day to day things. Dealing with the reporters is one of those things. Though truth be told, Reno is a lot more aggressive with them then Tseng is."

Chadley definitely noticed that, and the way Rufus looked at Tseng. He definitely had questions, but that was for later, away from prying eyes and ears. He didn't want those reporters knowing anything more than they had to, and it seemed Rufus agreed with that sentiment.

They had managed to get a little bit of shopping done, which was good. Chadley now had double the clothes that he originally had- although, that wasn't saying much. Still, he was over the moon about being able to pick out his own clothes, and he was extremely grateful for Tseng and Dark Nation keeping the reporters out of the changing room when he went to try on the clothes he had picked. When they finally returned home, Chadley let out a sigh of relief, visibly relaxing.

Tseng had been very careful about the reporters, taking extra precautions to make sure they stayed away from Chadley in particular, since the boy was unused to them. Thankfully, aside from that one incident, he was successful. Though, he realized that they'd definitely need a larger security detail now that it was the both of them- he certainly had difficulty doing that alone, even with Dark Nation's help. He saw Chadley relax when they got back home, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Thankfully, the rest of their shopping trip went as smoothly as it could have gone. He had to remember to thank Tseng and give Dark Nation a few treats, later, for the hard work they put in today with the reporters. When they arrived back at the apartment, Rufus saw how the boy finally relaxed and he couldn't blame him for having been so tense. Unhooking Dark Nation's leash and watching her stretch and immediately going to her water bowl. "Today didn't go as expected, but you did remarkably well. I apologize for his things went, however. I should have warned you about that potentially happening." It was a sincere apology, he couldn't help but gently ruffle the boy's hair. Carefully, the Vice President took the bags full of clothes and took them back to the boy's room.

Chadley nodded at Tseng's question, "Yes, sir. I'm alright." He smiled up at the both of them, "It's alright, sir. Again, it's not your fault- it's not like you have a computer for a brain." He joked playfully, having a brain that was part-computer. He followed Rufus to his room, wanting to help, and also potentially catch him away from Tseng. Tseng stayed in the living room, much to Chadley's relief. He closed the door behind him when he was alone with Rufus, "Sir... May I ask a few questions?" He waited for permission before continuing.

Rufus chuckled softly at the joke, clearly amused by the joke and happy to see that Chadley was actually and truly just fine. When Chadley finally followed him into the room, the blonde-haired man was busy pulling the clothes out from the bags and setting them down on the bed to be put away. He turned his attention to the boy when he asked if he could ask him a few questions. He wondered what Chadley wanted to ask. "But of course. What is on your mind?"

Chadley felt pride swell in his chest when Rufus laughed at his joke, and he smiled happily at that. Though, he was extremely curious, and had a lot of questions on his mind. What to ask first? He supposed he'd start with the reporters, "You said you were used to the reporters... Was there ever a time when they didn't harass you?" He looked at Rufus curiously, but also with sympathy. He had suspicions, but it was best to hear it from Rufus himself.

Ah, so that was one of the questions. The man hummed as he thought about the question. He honestly couldn't remember a single time in his younger years where he wasn't being harassed by reporters. "I cant recall. A while back, when I was a child, I had caretakers. I was always followed by reporters whenever I was out and about with them." He explained, putting some clothes in the closet. "For as long as I can remember, they've always been around." It wasn't exactly a good thing, truth be told, but it was the reality of his life and childhood.

That was so sad to Chadley, but he supposed he had something similar, until recently. "I suppose I can relate, in a way... Ever since I can remember, everything I did was monitored by the scientists. I had to work hard and prove myself to even hope to get them to remove the cameras from my room." He admitted, sitting on the bed and looking at his hands in his lap. "I'm sure they have years of footage still sitting around somewhere..." After all, they wouldn't want to get rid of valuable data.

Rufus frowned at that, he definitely didn't like that the boy apparently had cameras in his room. God, what in the hell was going through Hojo's mind day to day? He had zero morals, he didn't give a shit about anything or anyone but his precious experiments. He was glad that Reno and Rude had found Chadley when they did. Who knew what else Hojo would have done to this boy if they left him behind. "I'm sorry you had to go through that for so long Chadley. I can't promise there wont be times where reporters will be hounding us, but I can assure you I will do what I can to make sure you wont ever feel like that again."

Chadley smiled at Rufus, "Thank you, sir. You've been so kind, and so has Mister Tseng. It's quite fortunate that you have Mister Tseng to help you... and the rest of the Turks." The pause was deliberate, and he looked for Rufus' reaction to it, trying to read his expression. Another question was on his tongue, but he waited patiently for Rufus to respond.

Rufus smiled at the mention of the dark haired Turk. "Indeed...Tseng has been a great help. The other two as well. They all have their own ways of doing things but at the end of the day, they do what they can to help me. Even if at times I can be difficult to deal with." He said with a fond expression, Tseng really did well in handling him, even when he was doing stupid shit that could get himself hurt or killed. But then again, Rufus was always trying to keep Tseng safe, too. He had seen the man hurt one too many times, and he didn't want that to happen again. He didn't want to lose him, not when he had lost someone he cared for already once before.

Seeing the way Rufus smiled at the mere mention of Tseng, expression oh so fond as he talked about him, Chadley had a feeling his suspicions were correct. Rufus and Tseng were definitely much more than boss and employee, that was for sure. How close remained to be seen, but he was a scientist- curiosity was in his nature. "You and Mister Tseng seem quite close, sir. How long have you known each other?" Surely that was an innocent enough question, right?

"A few years, now. That man has saved me more times then I can count. There had been a time where even his own life- and that of Reno and Rude- had been in danger. I stepped in to keep him, or that is to say, them alive." He explained, he recalled that memory easily, how Reno and Rude came to him, how he then lead the two back to where the other department heads were speaking up of taking their lives due to a betrayal they didn't cause. Sure, Tseng had allowed Veld and his daughter to live, but that was because Turks put each other first before anyone. Truth be told, even now, Rufus felt bad from time to time. Back then, Tseng would tie his hair up, and kept it up. It was a sign that he was a man of honor, a man who would die for his mission. But, when he himself had stepped in to keep him alive, he started to keep his down. Rufus knew what that meant when it came to Wutaian culture. Tseng never blamed him for the dishonor and shame he felt, but the blame was deserved, he was sure of it. "I am grateful to him, for all he has done for me. Though I do wish he would think of himself from time to time. Same could also be said for Rude and Reno. Those three..." he shook his head, but still smiling. Yes it was clear he cared deeply for them. But Tseng...Tseng was special to him. But he knew it was something that could never be. No matter how hard he wished it, Tseng's loyalty wasn't out of love for him. Out of friendship? Yes, but out of love? No, no that simply couldn't be, and wasn't the case.

Chadley listened intently to the story Rufus told, wide-eyed and curious in the special way only children could be. He wondered what the situation was that had gotten all three of them in danger that Rufus saved them from- but they were Turks, their very occupation was dangerous, so it wasn't too hard to imagine. He had no clue of the truth of the matter. "It's wonderful, how you care about Mister Tseng, sir. Professor Hojo doesn't really give much thought to the people that work under him, even when it comes to his favorites. It would be nice, if he at least cared for their well-being..." He trailed off for a moment, "But then again, you and Mister Tseng don't seem to have a normal boss-employee relationship." They seemed much closer than that.

"That seems to be the case for most of the department's heads excluding Reeve." He replied with with a huff. Truly, none of the others gave two shits about anyone under them. "Technically, the Turks belong to Heidegger- but as they take orders from me, that man isn't brave enough to have them do anything on his orders." He smug about that, so smug and happy that his Turks listened to him and him only. He reached over, gently running his fingers through Chadley's hair. But when he said he and Tseng didn't have a normal boss-employee relationship, he couldn't help but simply shrug. There was a look of longing in his eyes as he looked away. "I can assure you, little one. We are simply that. Friends yes, we are that too. But our relationship won't pass that." _'No matter how much I want it to.'_ went unsaid and hung in the air. He sighed, looking down at the boy. "It pains me to hear that you were put through hardships while with Hojo. You'll be safe with me, I promise you that."

Chadley knew the ins and outs of the company and didn't need to be reminded, but he let Rufus tell him anyway. He smiled when Rufus ran his fingers through his hair, enjoying the touch. However, at Rufus' insistence that they were only boss and employee, he couldn't help but doubt that. "Are you certain of that, sir?" He asked curiously, "If it were truly just that, boss and employee, why would Mister Tseng go shopping with us when you gave him the day off? And why would he make breakfast for all of us? Not to mention stay the night." Perhaps he was too curious for his own good.

"I did say he was also a friend." He pointed out, standing up and moving to stand by the window. His eyes locked onto one of the distant Mako reactors. Tseng's warning of being wary of what he said and did in front of Chadley rang in his head- after all, they didn't know yet what Hojo could still do, even with the boy not there with them. "My Turks are also bodyguards, staying the night isn't uncommon for any of the three. But, that is neither here or there. Come, let's finish putting away your things." He said, turning back to the boy's clothes to put away. He needed to be careful, more careful, and while he didn't want to suspect Chadley of any wrong doing, Hojo might still have a hold over him, and he refused to put Tseng- or any of his Turks- at risk.

Chadley figured that was enough probing for now, not wanting to make Rufus uncomfortable. "Alright." With that, he helped put the rest of his clothes away. The closet was still mostly empty, since it was so large, but Chadley was satisfied with the amount of clothes they had gotten. "Thank you, again, sir, for being so kind. You really didn't need to get me all of this." Though he supposed his clothes cost practically nothing compared to what Rufus had at his disposal. Still, he was grateful.

"Nonsense," he said in response. While the closet was still pretty empty, he still had a decent amount of clothes, now, that he could pick and choose to wear. Now he had variety, and he felt proud of himself for being able to do this for the boy. "There is nothing to thank me for. I'm going to take care of you, and its something I want to do." He clarified, assured even as he playfully ruffled and messed up the boy's hair. He looked up when he heard the sound if Dark Nation's claws tapping away on the hard wood floors. He smiled when she seemed to poke her head in coyly before darting away quickly. Well, it seemed like someone was in a playful mood.

Tseng had been wondering what was taking them so long to put Chadley's clothes away, so he had went to check on them, surprised that they were talking about him. He knew he shouldn't be listening in on this, but something compelled him to stay. He listened, and he found his heart ached when Rufus said they'd only be friends. He knew that already, but it hurt to hear him say it, nonetheless. He was also worried about Chadley picking up the subtleties of his behavior, the boy much too clever for his own good. However, Dark Nation almost blew his cover with her playfulness, so he quietly fled and pretended he had been doing something else the whole time, ignoring the way his heart ached.

Chadley smiled as Rufus ruffled his hair again, and looked to Dark Nation when she poked her head in. He chuckled at that, "She's a cute one." He said, which was definitely an opinion not many would agree with.

"She has her moments where I wonder what compelled me to keep her." He teased, motioning for the boy to follow. However even if he was calm the man still looked like he was thinking about something. What would it be like to be more then just a friend to Tseng? Rufus would promise that man everything. He had actually done so many times, only for Tseng to merely brush it off. In reality, Rufus wondered if Tseng knew just how much power he had over him. The blue-eyed man would move mountains for him, kill whoever he asked him to. He would tear down Shinra and live anywhere if Tseng asked him to. 

It was frightening, but gods he loved the idea of it all. He loved the feeling, he loved the thought... but that was just it. That's all it would ever come to be, it seemed. The smallest look of sad realization crept into his eyes.

Once arriving in the living room, he wasn't shocked to see Nation's upper body pressed to the ground with her lower half up in the air, her eyes trained on him and tail wagging. "Please tell me she did not pounce on you, Tseng." The man asked, looking to the Turk. But for a moment he sensed that... there was something wrong with him. He worried, but couldn't voice the concern, not when Chadley was in the room with them.

Chadley chuckled at Rufus' teasing, finding it funny, and followed him out of the room. Though, he noticed Rufus was thinking about something, and he wondered about what. In the end, he decided not to pry, having already pried enough for the day.

Tseng had been pretending to be on his laptop, and looked up when Rufus entered the room, surprised to see the sad look in his eyes that anyone else might have missed. He tried to keep his heartache hidden, but he knew Rufus had sensed that something was off- the man knew him too well not to. However, with Chadley in the room, neither were able to discuss the other's feelings. "I'm fine, I believe she just wants attention." After all, Dark Nation was used to having the attention on her, and now Rufus' attention was on Chadley.

Rufus chuckled, kneeling down and immediately the hound ran over, putting her paws up on his shoulders. His hands immediately went to cup her face, gently ridding her cheeks with his thumbs. "My apologies, I didn't mean to ignore you so much." He said, his tone not exactly baby talk, but definitely soft and kind. He cared for this hound, even if she had been specifically made for him in the labs. She wasn't just a guard hound to him, Dark Nation is his best friend. She kept him company during his childhood, and often provided him comfort from the times when things got... physical with his father. He spent a little while simply petting her, praising her and cooing at her until he finally turned to Chadley. 

"Do you think perhaps we can do her check up? Only if you are not tired. Otherwise we can put it off for another time." He asked, heba ted to make sure Chadley was feeling up to it, he wouldn't force him like Hojo would have.

Chadley watched Rufus and Dark Nation with a smile, finding it quite sweet, the bond between them. When Rufus asked if he could do the check up, he happily answered. "Of course, sir! I'm not tired. If you could try to get her to stay still, that would be appreciated." With that, he scanned Dark Nation, but all it looked like was him staring at her. "Scan complete! She has the beginnings of an ear infection in her left ear, but that is easily treatable. Her diet also could be improved, but overall, she's in amazing health!" He happily announced, "And also a very good girl." He cooed to Dark Nation.

Tseng was astounded by Chadley's ability, and how he was able to catch a problem before it even became a visible issue. He was also concerned, with how he was able to scan Dark Nation with just a look. What else had he scanned? Still, it was a useful ability, and it was so much easier than taking Dark Nation down to the labs for a check up. "That's quite impressive, Chadley. Thank you."

Even Rufus was taken aback by the quickness of the check up. Yes, it was concerning, just how quickly and easily Chadley had done that scan. Was that something that he could do with anyone or simply creatures? He would need to have a talk with Tseng over that matter. But his attention was then back on Dark Nation, who seemed just fine, but the fact she had the beginnings of a ear infection was concerning to him. But he smiled, at least it was something that could be treated and a change in diet was no issue to him either. "Very impressive, thank you very much, Chadley. Now as for you, looks like a change in your food is in order as well as some medication-" 

Rufus wasn't shocked when she huffed and immediately pulled away, running off to where Tseng was and practically trying to crawl under his legs as of trying to hide. She had never been a fan of medication, and the blue-eyed man recalled the many times he had to give her medication back when she was a pup. "You are much larger then a normal dog, Nation. I can still see you, and you are not getting out of getting a simple medication in your ear."

Chadley couldn't help but laugh when Dark Nation tried to hide under Tseng's legs, finding it absolutely adorable. He knelt down, holding out a hand to her. "It's okay, girl. It will help you feel better, I promise." He spoke to her sweetly. He had plenty of experience with monsters of all sorts, including how to comfort them. He waited for Dark Nation to come to him, being as non-threatening as possible.

Tseng, who had been sitting on the couch, could not prevent Dark Nation from attempting to hide under his legs. He found it funny, because he was much stricter with her than Rufus was. Seeing Chadley not only unafraid of her, but dealing with her so well, he was impressed. Still, though, he definitely needed to talk with Rufus.

Rufus smiled at the sight of the boy being gentle with his Hound. But he was concerned with this, the boy clearly knew how to handle dangerous creatures. And while Dark Nation was trained, she was still a dangerous animal, she from time to time would growl at even Rufus if he did something she didn't like. He watched as Dark Nation stared at Chadley's hand, and the man was worried for a moment that she would try to bite him- but instead, she carefully crawled out from under Tseng's legs and sniffed at Chadley's hand, and then gave a gentle lick. 

Rufus sighed, visibly relaxing. _'Good.'_ But still worrying. The man looked to Tseng, giving him a worried look. They would have to wait until Chadley went to bed to talk. Then it was back to work tomorrow, only then would they see what was going to happen with R&D. He would need to ask Rude and Reno to start the search for Chadley's biological parents, as well as send professor Andrews to his office to have a talk with him.

Chadley smiled at her, letting her sniff and lick his hand before moving slowly to pet her gently. "That's a good girl. See? It's alright." He cooed. However, he noticed the worried look Tseng and Rufus shared, and frowned. It looked like they needed to talk about something, but they didn't want to do it with him in the room. He stopped petting Dark Nation, getting up. "I'll be going and getting ready for bed, sirs." He gave a little bow, excusing himself and heading to his room.

Tseng had shared that worried look with Rufus, communicating with eyes alone. He was fairly sure Rufus was thinking of the same thing, that Chadley's scanning ability was worrying. Who knew what else that boy could do? He was grateful for Chadley excusing himself, and he moved to set the laptop aside, leaving room for Rufus to join him on the couch if he so desired.

He smiled at Chadley, "Very well, we'll see you in a bit then." Rufus replied, watching the boy go and oddly enough Dark Nation following behind. The man sighed as he ran a hand through his hair before walking over to sit next to the Turk. He was starting to see just how dangerous this entire situation with Chadley was, and he was becoming more and more concerned about what Hojo could potentially do, what he could force the boy to do, what he could hear and potentially see. 

He didn't regret taking in the boy- no, never. He truly felt for him, felt this urge, this need to keep him safe and keep him close- but the reality of the situation was really starting to sink in, and Rufus was beginning to wonder just what would unfold, what would happen. He could feel the migraine slowly creeping in the more he thought about all of this. He couldn't help but close his eyes in hopes it would lessen and or slow the progression of the migraine.

Tseng could well see the signs of the migraine creeping in, and his hand moved to rub the nape of Rufus' neck before Rufus even said anything. He knew the other so well, and he wanted to help assuage his worries. "The situation seems to be much more dangerous than I had thought, but please don't worry yourself so much, Rufus. I'll take care of it." He assured the other, "First thing tomorrow, I'll get as much information about Chadley as possible and forward it to you."

_"We'll_ take care of it," Rufus corrected, relaxing under the gentle kneading of Tseng's fingers on his neck. The Vice President never needed to say or do anything when it came to Tseng, the man knew him so well he could just tell when something was off, when something wasn't right with him. "I worry because this is more then just putting myself at risk, but you, as well. Along with Reno and Rude. You all are far from frail and defenseless, but I do not want anything to happen to you all. Who knows if Hojo can force Chadley to take a scan of people like that. He would have access to medical files and information that he doesn't need." What had he gotten himself and Tseng into? What danger had he just brought upon them?

Tseng smiled at that, and gods, he wanted to kiss him. Rufus really didn't need to- he could have left all of the work to the Turks, and he would have happily done it- but Rufus cared about them so much. Rufus cared about him more than anyone, he knew. "As you said, we can take care of ourselves. We are more than capable of handling this. Hojo may be smart, but he doesn't have the training that we do. We are much more prepared for this than he is, even when on the defensive." Turks were skilled at this kind of warfare- it was what they were trained for. Tseng was confident in his abilities, as well as Reno and Rude's. "There are three large issues that we should be on the lookout for: We are heavily outnumbered, there only being three Turks at the moment, which puts us at a disadvantage. They also have much more resources at their disposal than we do, in addition to the President's favor. But the biggest thing to watch out for... is Chadley. We must assume the worst for the moment, until we have a better understanding of the situation. For all we know, Hojo may be able to see and hear everything that Chadley can. If so, he would easily be able to pick up on our routines. Thus, your morning walks would be even more dangerous to go on unattended. However, leaving Chadley alone also has a heavy risk- not only for us, but for him, as well. Hojo could try to get him back while he's alone." He explained, "He's extremely vulnerable and has no way of defending himself, should Hojo attempt to abduct him. We should also be wary of Hojo requesting assistance from the other Department Heads in this matter- I have no doubt that Heidegger especially would like to go against you, so we will have to be wary of any security provided from him." The trouble was, this wasn't even the beginning of all of the factors at play...

Rufus sighed, this situation just got worse and worse the more they talked about it. He definitely wouldn't have a choice now but to have extra security, and ones he knew he could trust. He would need to start gathering them up, and having them stay with Chadley when he couldn't be here to keep an eye on him. He would also need to start having Reno do what he does best and that was to gather information without being noticed or seen. The Vice President looked to Tseng, a sense of dread washing over him at the mere idea of something happening to him. "Yes, all that you are saying is very true... I'll be gathering up a new set of security detail for Chadley and for myself for the rare occasions that you aren't here." He explained, as much as he hated the idea of anyone else being in charge of his safety- he trusted Tseng like no one else- but at least this way there was less risk for Tseng from time to time. He growled at the mere mention of Heidegger, even if the man allowed him to order his Turks around if he gave one of them a direct order, they couldn't tell him no, and he knew that Reno would definitely tell that man to fuck off and get himself into trouble. "I'm going to need to start planning how to get them all out of power..." he mumbled softly.

Tseng truly wished the situation was easier, but this is what they were dealing with, and they couldn't go back without just giving Chadley back, and he knew that wasn't an option. He took one of Rufus' hands in his own, "There is no way I am leaving your side with this going on, Rufus." He said determinedly, looking into the other's ice-blue eyes, showing his dedication. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. "... You intend on adopting Chadley, correct?" He asked, wanting to make sure he was right about that before he continued along his train of thought.

Rufus found himself smiling softly when the other held his hand in his own and giving it a comforting squeeze, something the Vice President returned happily. The man loved the dedication, he loved that the other wasn't going to leave him on his own on this matter. However, at the question if he was going to adopt Chadley, he blinked. Actually he was going to, sure he hadn't thought about about it, but he knew he couldn't just keep a child that wasn't his in his own house without there being repercussions. "I Do. Why?" He asked.

Tseng was so happy that he was able to get Rufus to smile, and even with all of this, he was already forming a plan. "Chadley, as of yesterday, has come into the public eye. We could use the media as a weapon to protect him." He proposed the idea, "If Chadley is in the public eye, it wouldn't be safe for them to take him back. They wouldn't be able to without causing a major disturbance."

That's true, and if Rufus came out and announced that Chadley is his adopted son, it would work even better. His father wouldn't he able to hurt him without causing a outrage. Not only that, R&D wouldn't be able to take him away from him, either. The Blonde perked up at this idea, and soon found himself smirking. This was definitely something he could use to his advantage. "Where would I be without you, Tseng?" He asked, squeezing his hand gently. "I believe an official statement of what Chadley is to me to the public is needed, don't you think?"

Tseng couldn't help but smile at Rufus, and squeezed his hand back just as gently, happy to have found a solution. "I agree. Though, I think you may be overlooking one small thing: I don't believe you've told Chadley of your intentions to adopt him, yet." He reminded the other. Even though it had been heavily implied- with all of Rufus' promises to Chadley- it hadn't been said.

Oh, that's right, he hadn't actually said anything to Chadley. He paused for a moment and began to wonder....what if Chadley didn't want to even be his son? Sure, the man wasn't going to force him to act differently or even call him father unless he felt comfortable, but what if the boy didn't want to even stay with him? "I think I should ask him verses tell him. While I truly believe he wouldn't want to stay with Hojo... I want to make sure he's actually okay with this happening. I don't want him to be my son but end up hating it due to the mass reporters constantly on the prowl for him." He had hated that himself as a child and often wished he had been left alone, he didn't want Chadley to go through that and later down the road resent him for it.

Tseng could see the realization on his face, and it was almost funny, how he had forgotten- but then Rufus seemed troubled, and Tseng gently squeezed his hand again. "That is probably a better idea, but I'm sure it will turn out fine. Chadley had said he was much happier with you, after all." He re-encouraged Rufus, smiling at him. And really, Chadley was lucky. After all, he'd be adopted into the richest and most powerful family on the planet- he'd never be wanting for anything. It was an orphan's dream come true- or at least, that was what Tseng thought. Things would be much better for him, and he'd have a loving father. "You should go talk to him."

"I hope you are right...but then again you usually always are." He said, smiling at him, he reached over to hold Tseng's hand in between his own for a moment before standing up and taking a deep breath. The man never was one to become nervous easily- fear wasn't something he felt often, unless it involved certain people. "Wish me luck." With that, he made his way over to Chadley's room, knocking in the door frame despite the door being open. He could see Dark Nation rolled onto her back on top of the bed, looking happy as can be. It seemed having Chadley here awoken a gentler side to his hound he only ever saw whenever he was upset and she was the one comforting him. "Chadley? I'd like to have a word with you and ask you something, if that is alright with you."

Tseng was flattered by Rufus' compliment, even though it was true. He could tell Rufus was nervous, because he cared about Chadley, but Tseng was confident that things would work out. "Good luck, Rufus." He said as the other went to Chadley's room. Once Rufus left, though, he sighed and started thinking more on the problems they would face. This would be difficult, but he'd do anything for Rufus.

Chadley had gotten changed into his pajamas, and was cuddling up with Dark Nation on the bed, petting her belly. She'd seemed to take the same shining to him that her owner did. He sat up at the knock on the doorframe. "Of course, sir. What is it?" He smiled at Rufus, curious as to what the other wanted to talk about.

Rufus had quickly and skillfully taken a photo with his phone of the sight of Chadley cuddling up with Nation. She clearly liked the boy, and he honestly couldn't blame her. He quickly pocketed the phone and walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed and took a moment to think over what he was going to say, the man eventually turned to face Chadley, gently cupping his cheek with his large hand. "Remember when I said I would take care of you? And keep you safe? I meant that, truly I did. And I will do everything in my power to make sure you stay safe. But with that I wanted to ask you something, I wanted to ask you if you would be alright and happy with me officially adopting you and making the public announcement that you are my son?" He asked. He knew this was a big thing to ask of the boy, and that this was not something he took lightly. He wouldn't force Chadley to be anything he didn't want to be. And if he didn't want to be a Shinra, well then, he understood that. There were times Rufus himself wished he hadn't been born a Shinra, maybe life would have been more fun, kinder even. "I can't say everyday as a Shinra will be easy, but I want to keep you safe. I want to give you a childhood that Hojo didn't. But only if you wish for me to do so."

Chadley could feel that whatever Rufus was about to say, it was important- but nothing could have prepared him for the question Rufus asked him. _Him? A Shinra?_ It had seemed so impossible when he imagined it, but here Rufus was, asking him if he wanted to be a part of his family. To be his son. It was like his mind short-circuited, but that was an actual possibility, him being a cyborg and all. Thankfully, he did a diagnostics check, and everything was fine. The shock he felt shone on his face, his mouth agape and eyes wide. "Me..?" Was all he was able to get out of his mouth at first, still processing the information. "Sir, I-... I'm honored. But... Are you sure you want me..? There are hundreds of orphans in Midgar alone, and you want... me?" It seemed he didn't quite believe it was true, like he thought it was a dream.

Rufus watched his reaction closely, he could tell the boy was shocked into silence and had no idea how to really react or take the words that were just spoken to him. He could understand why he was reacting this way. He nodded slowly at his soft, confused 'me?'. He felt a pang of sadness for Chadley when he pointed out there were so many orphans in Midgar, and asked if he truly wanted him. "Chadley, you are right, there are hundreds of orphans in this city, all of them needing and deserving families. However, there are some who need a home, a safe home more then anyone else. And you are one of those children," he explained, moving to hold the boy's small hand in his own bigger ones. "I am sure of what I am asking. I want you to be my son. But only if you want to. I haven't been so sure of anything until right now."

Chadley was overwhelmed with emotion. At first it had only been happiness, but then guilt hit him like a tidal wave. All of his work with Avalanche, all of it had been against the Shinra name. Rufus didn't know he was a traitor. He began to tear up, "I... I don't deserve this... You've been so kind, and I-.. I don't deserve it. I-" He choked up, beginning to cry, his hands trembling in the other's. Rufus had been kinder to him than anyone, and how did he repay him? With a knife in his back. Or, at least, that's what it felt like. Sure, he hadn't taken action against the company since then, but that didn't excuse everything before. He had thought he had been doing the right thing, but now he was conflicted.

Rufus was shocked when the tears broke out. he immediately reached out, pulling the boy against his chest and hugging him close, tightly even. "Shh, shh now. Yes you do, you do deserve this. You deserve so much more then what life has manage to give you. My father, the company, Hojo and so many others... They've wronged you, and wronged the world. You deserve so much more then what you have experienced." he whispered, rubbing soothing circles on his back, kissing the top of the boy's head. He watched as Dark Nation rolled onto her stomach, laying her head near Chadley's leg and whining softly- even she was trying to bring comfort to the boy.

Chadley felt so guilty, and yet Rufus' hug was so comforting. He forgot all protocol for the moment, instead just burying his head in Rufus' chest, his tears staining the other's shirt. He clung to the man, his arms wrapping around Rufus' waist, and he listened to the other's words. The hand on his back help soothed him a bit, "N-No, you don't understand..." With that, he looked up at Rufus, tears still in his eyes. "I've been helping Avalanche! I'm a traitor, I don't deserve your kindness..." He confessed. He couldn't hide it from Rufus, not when he'd been so kind to him.

Tseng had decided to see how it was going, and was surprised by the turn of events. Rufus was a natural at this. Though, he found it amusing, that Chadley thought Rufus would be upset with him helping Avalanche. On the contrary. If anything, it put them on the same side.

Rufus tilted his head at the words and for a moment his expression was unreadable before a proud smile over took his features and a laugh escaped him. "My, my... That makes two of us then, doesn't it, my little one?" he asked. He was far from being upset in any way, shape or form. Hell, he had helped avalanche years ago by funding them. They weren't even blood-related, and yet they both already had a history with working with a third party to cause the company trouble or to even bring them down. He wasn't shocked that Chadley has been doing the same thing. The blue eyed man's expression softened to something tender as he cleaned away the tears from Chadley's cheeks, holding the boy's face between his hands.

Chadley was so shocked by Rufus' reaction that he stopped crying completely, "W-Wait, what..?" He looked to Rufus as the other wiped his tears away, confused. It didn't make sense to him. Why would he help Avalanche? Why would he sabotage the company he was the heir to? Surely it would only hurt him in the end, wouldn't it? Rufus looked... proud of him. It warmed Chadley's heart, unused to anyone being proud of him, except for maybe Professor Andrews.

Rufus chuckled at the boy's reaction and nodded. He was glad to see that he had stopped crying now, but now he was curious- he didn't blame him. All of the executives knew of his funding the eco-terrorist group, the Turks had been the ones to hold him as a hostage to try and save their past commander Veld. That is what nearly gotten Tseng, Rude and Reno killed. Insubordination. But he saw that as loyalty, loyalty that now included him. "Yes, years ago, back when I was younger and back when Tseng wasn't even leader of the Turks, I had been funding Avalanche. it was...a rather _complicated_ situation." he explained with a casually shrug, still rubbing the boy's back.

\Rufus nodded, and Chadley knew he needed answers. "But... Why..?" He asked curiously. "You're the heir to the company, why sabotage something that's going to be yours?" He was oh so confused, and he wondered what other surprises he would learn about Rufus.

"I had my reasons. you needn't worry about that." he said, ruffling his hair. He had done it and was still wanting to fight and take power from his father. That dream and plan had not diminished in any way, shape or form. But now, he had different tactics, some that were more aggressive and lead to him having to use his Turks in darker ways then what he would have liked to use them in. "So...what say you, little one? Would you be okay with me adopting you into my family?" he asked, gently running his fingers through Chadley's hair.

Well, he supposed he'd learn Rufus' reasoning eventually. He'd be patient. In the meantime, he leaned into Rufus' touch, still not letting go of him. "I would be honored." He said with a bright smile. It was strange to think that he would be a Shinra, but being with Rufus, he felt safe and happy. He knew this was the right decision to make, even though it would be difficult to deal with the reporters. He was a fast learner, though, so he was sure he could adjust. Though, this now raised the question: what should he call Rufus? Mister Vice President or Sir were much too formal for someone who's his dad now, but at the same time he wasn't quite comfortable calling him dad yet, and calling him by his name was out of the question.

Rufus smiled, happy that the boy had accepted the offer. The man brought him back to his chest, hugging him tightly and simply enjoying that moment, that feeling. While Chadley wasn't his biological son, he was still going to be his. Hell, in a way, he already was his, even if there was no official, legal record that stated that's what he was. But now? Now it was going to be made official. And there was no one who could really stop him. He closed his eyes, gently nuzzling his face against the boy's hair. He would keep him safe, he would make sure to treat him like a father should treat a son and not how his own father had treated him.

Chadley happily nuzzled against Rufus' chest, enjoying the warmth and affection of the other's embrace, and a new feeling settled in his heart that he couldn't quite name. This wasn't going to be something temporary, he was going to stay. This was his home, now- and he had Rufus, Tseng, and the rest of the Turks as his family. And Dark Nation, too. It was like she sensed, from the moment she met him, that he was going to become family. He was content to stay there as long as Rufus would let him, just closing his eyes and enjoying the comfort he had never really gotten to have before. The boy was touch-starved, and now that he knew it was okay, he was going to try to hug Rufus a lot.

Tseng had watched the intimate moment, absolutely touched by it, and amazed at how well Rufus handled it. He really was such a good father to Chadley already, just like he'd knew he'd be. He stealthily took a picture of the two embracing, figuring they'd want to remember this moment. A foolish part of him hoped that he could be a father to Chadley, as well- but no, he'd be Uncle Tseng at most. Still, he'd be there for Rufus, and for Chadley, as well. He figured it was about time he announced his presence. "Congratulations, I told you it would go well." He said with a smile, standing in the doorway.

The blonde didn't even flinch at the sudden sound of Tseng's voice. The vice President opened his eyes and looked at his Turk, the man he loved silently. He simply smiled at him, a grin on his face. "It seems Chadley and I live up to the saying of 'like father, like son.' It seems even he's helped Avalanche." He told the Turk with a chuckle, how funny that the world saw it that they would fit extremely well together. Whatever lines of fate allowed them to be together like this, like family, Rufus would not question it. He would simply enjoy it while he could.

Chadley wondered how long Tseng had been listening in, but he didn't really mind. After all, if Rufus trusted Tseng with the information on Avalanche, so would he. "It was actually due to the help of an Avalanche member that I was able to break free of Hojo's bondage, he helped me obtain data for my research." He recounted, remembering Cloud.

Tseng chuckled at Rufus' comparison, finding it cute, how he was already doing things like that. He came closer, putting a hand on Rufus' shoulder and smiling at the two of them. "You make quite the pair, that is for sure. If one didn't know better, they might mistake Chadley for being your biological son. You two even look alike, after all." This only caused Chadley to smile brighter.

Rufus made a face at the mention of Hojo and bondage in the same sentence. Gods it made his skin crawl and caused him to tighten his hold on the boy. "Let us avoid using the words Hojo and bondage in the same sentence." He suggested, it was an image he did not need nor want in his head. But for now, he was happy. Chadley would be okay. "I'm glad to hear that a member of Avalanche helped you, Chadley. I suppose I owe them a thank you. Otherwise, none of this would have been possible."

Chadley, not knowing the implications of the word bondage, had no idea why Rufus' face scrunched up like that, or why he asked him not to say that. But it wasn't that big a deal, he could use other words. "Alright." He agreed, though he was still curious about why Rufus asked that. He smiled, "I owe him a great deal, a debt I could never hope to repay. Though, I do hope the materia I gave him served him well- a good portion of my research involves materia." He explained.

Tseng would have made a face if he wasn't the master of keeping his expression neutral. He could tell that Chadley was curious, now, as to why Rufus asked. He figured it would be better for him to tell Chadley that it had implications than for Chadley to search for answers on his own. "Chadley, as I'm sure you're curious, the term 'bondage' has extremely concerning implications when used in that way. It would be best to cut the word out of your vocabulary entirely." He recommended.

Rufus smiled, happy to hear that the boy studied materia. How that information might have been useful to the Turks back in the day. He recalled the days after many of the other Turks had died. Reno had been... He put himself on a self destructive path, and anyone who tried to stop him was in danger of getting hurt. Rude had been no better, had fucked off to the Coliseum in Wall Market, and would come to work covered in bruises and more silent then ever. And Tseng? Tseng at the time had been unreadable. But Rufus knew losing Veld as a mentor hurt him too. And to lose so many of the Turks in one go, many who saw each other as friends... it hadn't been easy for the three during those first few weeks. He wondered how much help Chadley would have been back then with the knowledge of materia that he knew. "I'm sure it's helped him more times then he can count. Now, I do believe it is getting late. And tomorrow is back to work. So, Nation, bed." He said, watching the hound jump off the bed and walk out of the room. "Get some rest, Chadley." 

Rufus paused for a moment, seeming to debate on something before leaning down and placing a kiss on the boy's forehead. "Sleep well." He said, standing up and walking out of the room, heading back to the main room of the penthouse apartment.

Chadley looked a little disappointed when Dark Nation left, having enjoyed her company, but oh well. A smile was brought back to his face, though, when Rufus kissed his forehead. "You, too. Goodnight." With that, he got under the covers, happy and content.

Tseng had followed Rufus out of the room, turning off the light and closing the door behind him, also heading back to the main room. "You make a good father, Rufus." He complimented the other.

'You make a good father.' Those were words he had never dreamed he would hear, truth be told. There hadn't been a time where he had believed that he would have children, never thought about it. After all, he was more concerned with trying to take down his father that he never thought about having an heir. Not to mention that with the love he has for Tseng, it's not like he could actually have a son. Sure, he could always enter a loveless marriage, but he couldn't put a woman through that. Hell, he couldn't put himself through that. So now that he was actually going to become a father, he found himself a little shocked. This was really going to happen. And the fact that Tseng was assuring him that he is a good father... it felt nice. 

"I hope to keep being one. The last thing I wish to become is my own father....Chadley has been abused enough, and I don't wish to put him through what my own father did with me." He admitted. His father had never been kind. He had never actually loved him- to his father, Rufus had always been a necessary thing. But that never meant he had to love him, so he didn't.

Tseng saw Rufus processing the words, coming closer to him and taking the other's hands in his. "I know. Though, even just loving and caring about him is more than your father ever did. You're not him, Rufus, and you never will be. You're so much better than him." He reassured him, meaning every word. He looked into Rufus' eyes, showing how serious he was about this.

The man looked into chocolate colored ones, he listened intently to what the other was saying, rampant attention he rarely gave to anyone but Tseng and his Turks. He smiled gratefully, knowing Tseng was not a man to lie to him or sugar coat anything for him. He knew when he said such things like that to him, he meant it. "Thank you, Tseng. Sometimes it is hard to believe that I wont turn out like him. The company has made many enemies, as have I simply by bearing the name Shinra. I wish to do right by Chadley. He deserves it. I just hope I do not fail in doing so."

That smile always did things to him, and Tseng smiled back. "If you haven't turned out like him after all of this time, I doubt you will in the future. And you won't fail Chadley, either. You're giving him a good home, doing your best to keep him safe, and giving him the love he deserves- and you don't need to do this alone. I'll be by your side, as always." It was a huge commitment, but Tseng had already promised his life to this man, and he had no intention of backing out just because a child was now in the picture.

"Look at us, raising a child together." He said, only half joking. He was glad to have Tseng here at his side, during all of this. Because even if he didn't say it, he was terrified. He worried he wouldn't be able to be a good father, he worried about Chadley's safety, and worried about what Hojo and R&D would do to get Chadley back. Who knew what they would do to his Turks if they ever really needed to go down to the labs? Rufus frowned, squeezing Tseng's hands.

Tseng wasn't sure what he had been expecting Rufus to say, but it definitely wasn't that. He coughed and blushed and stuttered, averting his eyes from the other, suddenly very aware of the fact he was holding Rufus' hands. "... I'll admit, I didn't exactly expect to ever be raising a child, much less without being married." He was extremely flustered, and he cursed himself for letting Rufus get to him like this- Rufus was his weakness, he knew.

Rufus grinned, happy that he managed to get the other to react in such a way that was so obvious. At his next words tho, Rufus had to stop himself from replying. Gods how he would have loved to put a ring on this man's finger and make him his. He felt a pang of longing and sadness in his chest. It could never be, sadly. For now, he simply chuckled- he was grateful to even have him like this in the first place. He was a man with so much already, he had no right to bitch and complain. "Life tends to work that way... well, it is late. I believe it's time we go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long one, I feel, and we must be ready and prepared for whatever R&D and Hojo have planned."

Tseng sighed softly at that, "Yes, it likely is going to be... Goodnight, Rufus." He hesitantly let go of the other's hands, "Sleep well." He gave him one last smile before turning and heading to the guest room, which he had a feeling he'd be staying in for a much longer period of time than usual. Once he closed the door, he leaned back against it, putting his head in his hands. _'Gods, Tseng, what are you doing?'_ He pinched the bridge of his nose, _'You can't be with Rufus like that, you're already toeing the line as it is.'_ And yet, here he was, promising to raise his child alongside him. He sighed heavily, and got ready for bed, but thoughts of the three of them being a family kept invading his mind, even as he fell asleep.


	4. Raising the Stakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chadley meets his biological parents.

It took some time for sleep to come to the Vice President. Even as he laid in bed, the man was awake for a while, staring up at the ceiling. What was he even thinking? Saying something like that to Tseng? He shook his head, pushing the thoughts away until he finally fell asleep. It would be his internal clock that would wake him at the normal time he was usually up to take Nation out for a morning run. However, with how things were developing, he promised Tseng he would be more careful. Still, he was awake, now- and thus, the man wasted no time in getting up, taking shower, and getting dressed before heading to the kitchen to start making some coffee. He took that extra time in the morning to use his own laptop, going through emails, proposals, things of the like. He hadn't even realized that Dark Nation wasn't in her bed, unbeknownst to him that she had gone to Chadley's room and scratched at the door until she was let in and allowed on the bed.

Tseng had a dream, or perhaps a vision. He saw Rufus, smiling and happy, Chadley sitting on his lap as he sat in the President's chair. The two of them looked oh so happy together, and it warmed Tseng's heart. He came closer, and was surprised when Rufus took his hand and kissed it, smiling up at him with such a loving expression. Chadley called him dad in Wutaian, and he knew- they were a family. It was all of his hopes and dreams, and waking up was bittersweet. For a moment, he could have sworn it was real- but no, it wasn't. Part of him wished he could just have dreamt that dream and not woken up again, but he knew it was foolish. He got up, getting ready for the day, which would very likely be difficult. Once he was ready, he went and found Rufus sitting at the table with his laptop, relieved that he hadn't taken Dark Nation out without him. "Getting a head-start?" He asked, joining the other at the table.

Chadley, meanwhile, was still sound asleep. He was cuddled up with Dark Nation in his bed, feeling oh so safe and at peace. He was happy, and able to sleep peacefully.

Rufus looked up at the man, blinking slowly and nodded. "So far I haven't seen or heard anything from R&D, but I have countless emails from my Father, demanding to know what's going on about me being seen with Chadley, yesterday." He replied, leaning back in his seat staring at the screen. He wasn't going to answer the old man, he would allow him to be shocked when he saw it during the conference he was going to have with the press today. He stood up wordlessly, grabbing two coffee mugs and pouring coffee for himself and Tseng. "I've already set up the press conference. I've asked Rude and Reno to be in the crowd to keep an eye on things, as well as a few Security guards in and outside of the room. I wish for Chadley to be there, but I know he will be expected to report down to the labs." He sounded less then pleased with that, but it was the truth. He silently held the coffee mug out to the Turk. "Please, Tseng... you must tread with caution today. I will not stand for you to get hurt."

Tseng couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Rufus' father outraged and spamming his email, only to receive no response. He knew Rufus, so he knew that he'd have his father find out at the conference, so that way there wouldn't be any way to stop him. "Thank you." He said when Rufus had gotten him his coffee, "I will be as cautious as I can be. I'll go with Chadley, to make sure he stays safe, and none of the scientists get any ideas." One of his hands went to hold Rufus' hand, "You be safe, as well. You know how worried I get when I'm not there to protect you." The only other people he trusted with Rufus' safety were Reno and Rude, but even then, he still got worried. He couldn't help it- he cared about Rufus too much, and he wouldn't be able to bear it if he got hurt and he wasn't there to help.

"I always carry my firearms with me. Reno and Rude will be there as well. You know how quick Reno can be." He reminded the man. He had seen first hand, during the redhead's first tries of using a fully mastered Lightning materia, and they hadn't expected to see him utilize it as a method to make himself faster then what he was. Impressive, to say the least. Still, the man sighed, squeezing Tseng's hand. He fully intended in keeping his word, and would be sure to be careful. The last thing he wanted was to end up hurt. Though, with the amount of guards he had already in place, he doubted much would be able to happen- but one could never be too sure. "I promise, I'll keep a watchful eye out for anything out of the ordinary." For now, though, they were still here at home, and technically safe. That wouldn't be said for when it came time to leave. He looked around the room, and raised a brow at the sight of Dark Nation's empty bed. Where could she have wandered off to? Not his room, surely.

Tseng nodded, reassuring himself that Rufus would be safe. He had faith in Reno and Rude, and there were plenty of other guards that would be there. He had to worry about going into the labs with Chadley, which would be a dangerous task, with Hojo's ire no doubt invoked. He saw Rufus' gaze wander to Dark Nation's empty bed, and he had noticed her gone earlier. "I'm surprised Dark Nation isn't whining for a walk..." After all, normally she'd be walked well before now. "I'll go check to see where she is." With that, he got up, releasing Rufus' hand and looking through the apartment. He saw that Chadley's door was open, and looked in to see him cuddling up with Dark Nation. He smiled, taking a picture stealthily and then going to get Rufus. "Rufus, I believe you would want to see this."

He was shocked, too- she hated not being able to go for their morning walks or runs. She enjoyed the feeling the cold, crisp, early morning air- the blonde shared that same feeling. Being born in the winter, the man much preferred the cold season, versus the hot summer season. He watched as Tseng left to track down the hound, leaving him behind in the kitchen. He was taking a sip of his coffee when the dark haired Turk returned with news that he might want to come see something. 

Rufus raised a brow, setting his coffee down on the table and following the man to Chadley's room. He felt a moment of panic, but that instantly went away at the sight. Normally, Rufus wouldn't allow the large hound to sleep on the beds- not that she would misbehave or anything, but she did have her own bed. But right now, he couldn't help but smile at the sight of the large dog sound asleep, cuddled up to Chadley. The blond quickly pulled out his phone, taking a picture. "No wonder she isn't whining... she is right where she wants to be." the man whispered, the tender look on his face never leaving.

Tseng smiled at the sight, but he smiled even more so at Rufus, loving that tender look on his face. "It's adorable, frankly." He whispered back, close to Rufus so Dark Nation's sensitive ears wouldn't pick up his whispering. "I think we should try to let him sleep in a little. I doubt he's ever been allowed to do that, before." The scientists seemed to be extremely strict with him in every aspect, so it was nice for Chadley to be able to relax and sleep in.

Rufus nodded silently, he watched as his Hound's ear twitched, but otherwise she remained asleep, happily curled around the boy and not seeming in any mood to even get up. The blue-eyed man moved away from the door, leaving it slightly ajar, just in case the hound woke up before Chadley would. He made his way back to the main room, seeing his phone's screen light up. He took a single glance at it and promptly ignored it, on the screen lit up his Father's number. So far, it read two missed calls. "I've never seen Nation take a liking to anyone like that so quickly... I'm glad she likes him so much."

Tseng moved away from the door as well, following Rufus back to the main room. He noted the missed calls from Rufus' father, and supposed they'd have to deal with him, when the time comes. At Rufus' words, though, he smiled. "I think she was able to tell he was already part of the family. Though, I'm sure his experience in dealing with all of R&D's other creations helps, as well." He chuckled a bit, "It's a good thing you decided to adopt him, otherwise Dark Nation would miss him too much if he left." He teased, going to the kitchen to get breakfast started.

Perhaps, with how much she seemed attached to the boy, it would make sense she would have missed him if he had not decided to adopt him. Then again, perhaps he reminded her of himself, when he had been child. He had at one point relied on her a lot, especially when it came to emotional support. He still did, even now, from time to time. She did her best to look out for him when he had been Chadley's age, and even now, it seemed she still saw him as defenseless. "She acts much like a Mother Hound would with her cubs. I suppose she sees me in him, in some ways."

Tseng could see it, that was for sure. The hair, the eyes, the pale complexion- they looked remarkably alike. He wanted to ask if Rufus could show him any pictures of him when he was younger, before they met, but he knew that would be crossing a line. Still, he smiled. "Like father, like son- as you said." He was easily able to get breakfast started, making pancakes to celebrate the occasion, since they didn't get to celebrate last night.

'Like father, like son.' Gods, he was going to love hearing that, he was going to love being a parent, he could already tell. He wasn't sure why his own father never had this feeling, and if he did, when had it disappeared, and why had it? Did it have to do with his Mother's passing? No, he didn't think so- the man didn't seem like he loved her at all, truth be told. Never bothered to go see her gave on her birthday, as well as he didn't seem to mind sleeping around with other women. He pushed those thoughts away for now, and hummed in content at the smell of the pancakes the other man was cooking. It wasn't often Tseng made those, as they usually only grabbed a quick breakfast before heading into work. 

"You do realize that i can cook for us all, as well, right?" he asked the other man, an amused smile on his features as he happily watched the other move around his kitchen like he naturally belonged in this house. Truly, Tseng looked right at home sitting at his table, on the couch... this home was, in a way, made for Tseng- or maybe it was just Rufus' wishful thinking.

Tseng honestly felt more at home in Rufus' place than his own. His own place was just a place to sleep, not a real home. This? This was home. He could move about the kitchen with practiced ease, he'd done this so many times. When Rufus made the comment about cooking, he decided to playfully tease him. "Your breakfast foods could still use a little work."

Rufus chuckled. Well, Tseng wasn't wrong about that. he wasn't that good at cooking breakfast, and he preferred to cook seafood. He could cook for himself, that was no problem- but he had his preferences, like anyone else. "Fair enough, perhaps I'll practice a recipe and then invite you over to try it. Or maybe we should simply take it to work with us and force Reno to eat it." Gods only knew that gangly man needed more meat on his bones. Rufus only looked away from Tseng at the familiar sound of claws hitting hardwood floor. he smiled when Dark nation trotted up, sitting in front of Rufus and stared. 

"Good morning," he greeted, petting her head and moving to fill up her food bowl. "Don't think I didn't notice where you were this morning. Naughty girl. Clever, but naughty." he said, but there was no real scolding heat in his tone. He allowed the hound to get away with a lot more then what Tseng would, that was for sure.

Tseng couldn't help the laugh that left him at the idea of forcing Reno to eat Rufus' experimental meal. "Good luck in trying- Rude and I can barely get him to eat some granola bars, on occasion." He shook his head, sighing. Reno definitely needed to eat more, but they just didn't know how to force him. "It's easier to extract information out of trained operatives than it is to get that man to eat, I swear... Besides, I wanted to make something special, to celebrate. After all, you have a son, now."

"So I've heard. I wonder why hes that way, when it comes to eating." Rufus began to wonder if that man had some sort of eating disorder. The idea alone worried him, and he had half a mind to order a full medical examination, as well as a psychological evaluation. But he knew the moment he tried, Reno would go absolutely feral and refuse. One can take the boy out of the slums, but one couldn't take the slums out of the boy. "I appreciate it very much, Tseng. Truly, thank you for this." he said sincerely, walking to stand next to him and much like he had just two days ago, took a tuft of his long hair between his fingers, he would never get over how soft his hair was.

Tseng's heart always beat just a tiny bit faster when Rufus was this close, and he absolutely loved when Rufus played with his hair. He wondered if he'd ever be able to think of a good enough excuse to get Rufus to run his fingers through his hair, but dismissed the thought. "You're more than welcome, Rufus. It's my pleasure." And it truly was. Seeing Rufus so happy when eating his food, it warmed his heart, and gave him a unique satisfaction that he didn't get from anything else.

Tseng spoiled him in a way no one else did, and in a way that many others wouldn't see as him spoiling the Vice President, so much as acting like a glorified butler. As much as Tseng was indeed always with him, Rufus often preferred to do things on his own. He didn't treat Tseng like a butler or some kind of servant. Hell, Rufus didn't even like to have servants or shit like that. But Tseng had a way of making him feel special, in a way that no one else or nothing could. The fact the usually reserved man was more then happy to cook for him, would allow him to tease him and even touch his hair like this, it was all signs of how close they were. If anyone in public saw this, they would and could assume they where more then just boss and employee.

Tseng was aware of how intimate this looked, and he hoped Chadley wouldn't wake up and catch them again, wanting this to continue. Sure, one might think he was acting like a glorified butler, but he didn't _need_ to be doing things like this for Rufus- it wasn't like he was being paid for it. Tseng was a man who liked to express his feelings through action and service instead of words, as words could be very dangerous, especially between the two of them. If he ever told Rufus how he felt... No, he couldn't. His actions could be left up to interpretation, as well- giving him plausible deniability. It was just also so... domestic. He could pretend, if just for a moment, that he was Rufus' husband. He knew it was dangerous to indulge in these fantasies, but one could only hold them off so long after years of pining.

For a moment, the blue eyed man closed his eyes, enjoying this moment. He knew Chadley could walk in at any time and see them like this again. He hadn't lied to the boy when he said they weren't anything but friends, but oh, how Rufus wished they could be more then just that. He brought the tuft of hair to his lips, not quite placing his lips on it but close enough for it to look very intimate. Part of him was screaming to just confess to him, screw what the world thought, what his father thought, to just tell him. But how could Tseng feel the same way for him? He was the heir of a company of death, the son of a man who was no good- and in a way, Rufus was no better.

Tseng watched with copper-flecked eyes as Rufus brought that lock of hair to his lips, and gods, he really could imagine that he was his husband. Logically, he knew Rufus wouldn't be doing things like this if they were just friends, but it was impossible.

What were they?

He didn't think there was a word for what they were in any language he knew. They were definitely more than just boss and employee, and they seemed closer than friends, but they were definitely not lovers, no matter how much he wanted them to be.

Did Rufus know how much he was playing with Tseng's heart when he did things like this? No, surely not. Rufus would never torment him like that, not on purpose.

It hurt knowing that whatever this thing they had could never be a reality. It would be simply a fantasy that Rufus would have to content with only seeing and having in his dreams or in his fantasies. He slowly opened his eyes, slowly letting the long strands of hair to fall back into place before offering the man a tender smile. There was a longing, a sadness in his ice colored eyes though. "Should I go wake Chadley now? Or do you think he can wake himself?" He asked, taking step back from the Turk. He didn't want to risk Chadley walking in on them again, in such a private moment like this. Nothing against the boy, but they still had to be wary of what they said and did around him.

Tseng could see that look in Rufus' eyes, and he could tell something was wrong. He became concerned, "If he's not up by the time breakfast is done, then we should wake him." He concluded, but it seemed Rufus was dancing around something. "Rufus, what's wrong?" There was gentle concern in his tone and expression, looking at the other with a hint of worry.

Okay, that sounded like a logical thing to do. He wasn't expecting however for the other to ask him if something was wrong, but he should have figured that Tseng, of all people, would have noticed and picked up on a change in his emotional state of being. But, he couldn't tell Tseng what was on his mind, not when it was about him. "Nothing. At least....not something I'm not quite ready to talk of. If that's alright with you," he said carefully, the man knew Tseng wouldn't force him to talk, but he wanted him to know that he would one day eventually he able to tell him what was on his mind. Just not at the moment. "But hopefully I can speak of it soon rather then later." He said with a sigh, moving to grab his coffee and take a sip of it.

That was a little worrying, but Tseng trusted Rufus, and wasn't going to push him. "Alright. When you are ready, I'll be here for you, as always." He promised the other sweetly before turning back to pay attention to making breakfast. Every pancake was perfect, nice and fluffy, and soon enough breakfast was finished. He had put all of the pancakes on one big plate, so everyone could get however many they wanted, and they would still have leftovers. They were blueberry pancakes, too.

Chadley had awoken to the smell of food yet again, and checking the time, he was surprised he had slept in. Since he had woken up late, he got dressed straight away instead of staying in his pajamas for a bit more. He came out to investigate the delicious smell, finding Tseng and Rufus. "Good morning." He greeted the both of them cheerfully.

Rufus smiled at the sight of Chadley fully dressed and walking into the room. The man had taken the time to bring out plates and such needed for their breakfast, as well as getting out juice for his son. "Good morning, Chadley. Did you sleep well?" He asked, watching as Dark Nation perked up at the sight of the boy and immediately trotted up to him, tail wagging. Thankfully, she wasn't the type of Hound to bark while indoors, unless there was danger.

Chadley nodded with a smile, "Yeah, I think I slept better than I ever had in my life." He had slept extremely well. He was in his extremely cozy bed, cuddled up with Dark Nation, and still elated that Rufus was gonna adopt him. Things had never been better, and he was the happiest he had ever been. He joined the other two at the table, looking at the delicious pancakes.

Tseng was glad to see Chadley had woken up on his own, and sat down at the table with him, "Good morning, Chadley. Take as many pancakes as you'd like." He served himself, cutting up his pancakes into neat little triangles before putting syrup on them.

Rufus was happy but sad to hear that at the same time. Happy, because Chadley had rested so well and seemed to be happy here. But it was sad to know it had taken so long for him to finally get the happiness he deserved. For a moment, Rufus sat there, watching Tseng and Chadley enjoy their breakfast. And, for the first time in a long while since meeting his Turks, he felt like his little odd family was complete. While he wouldn't trade his Turks away, having Chadley here, part of this family... it was like the final piece to the puzzle had finally been added. He wouldn't allow anything or anyone to tear them apart, not when he now knew what this feeling was. He smiled to himself, saying nothing as he silently dug into his own breakfast. Even if today would be difficult, long and frustrating, at least at the end of it, Chadley would come home with him. And Tseng would be there at his side through it all, as well.

Chadley had taken some pancakes and put them on his plate, and he watched the way Tseng had neatly cut them up, imitating him. When he finally took a bite, his eyes lit up- it was delicious! "This is delicious! Thank you, Mister Tseng!" He said before happily continuing to eat. Normally he wasn't allowed to have anything this sweet or sugary, so it was an absolute treat. He made sure to enjoy and savor every bite, and one could tell just by looking at him how much he enjoyed it.

Tseng smiled, "You're more than welcome, Chadley, I'm glad you enjoy them. I had thought it would be nice to celebrate your adoption, since we didn't get the chance to last night." Tseng felt at peace, despite knowing the hardships of the day ahead. Even if he wasn't Rufus' husband, he was still part of this little family, as he'd agreed to raise Chadley alongside Rufus. He looked at Chadley and Rufus, and he felt at peace. Sure, he wasn't good with kids- but Chadley wasn't like most kids. He was so extremely different than Aerith had been, which was a relief. He was well-mannered and respectful, and quite intelligent. He was happy that Chadley was part of the family, and happy that he was, as well. "I'll be joining you down in the labs, today." He informed Chadley.

Rufus couldn't help but chuckle, reaching over and gently petting the boy's head. "Perhaps, should we have the time, we can have lunch together with the other Turks. I'm sure Reno would never let us hear the end of it if we did not tell him soon enough." He could imagine the man's pout, and the way he whined about being the last to know about it, considering he had been the one to drag Chadley out of the labs in the first place. "I will be holding a press conference today to announce your adoption into the Shinra Family. Tseng will keep you company while in the labs, today. Reno and Rude will be with me. So, both of you, please be careful while you are down there today. I do not wish for either if you two to get hurt."

Chadley smiled at Rufus, "That sounds nice." He'd definitely enjoy eating lunch with them versus the scientists, who were extremely strict about what he ate. "I'll make sure to be careful. I just hope I'm not assigned too many extra duties today..." Whenever he misbehaved or something went wrong, Chadley was typically assigned more work as a punishment. It frustrated him, since it kept him away from his main focus of research. "I'll be careful, I promise. And thank you, Mister Tseng. I'll feel a lot safer with you there." Maybe Hojo wouldn't lash out so much on him with Tseng present? Even if Hojo still ended up being harsh, nothing could ruin his mood, today. Today was the day he'd be announced to the world as Rufus' son, as a Shinra. He has a family, now. He wondered, though, about President Shinra- he'd technically be his grandpa, now. He wondered how he was supposed to address him, now that he was part of the family. He figured he'd still call him Mister President until told otherwise.

Tseng nodded, "I will be as careful as possible, Sir. I assure you, we will both remain safe. I wish you luck with the conference." He would need to take extra caution, today. Not only was he going to the labs without backup, but he still had to protect Chadley, and he had invoked the wrath of the entire department. "Don't worry, Chadley. Hojo, nor anyone else, will be able to lay a finger on you, unless you permit it." He reassured the boy. Chadley wasn't going to come to harm under his watch, and he'd do some digging for information while he was there.

"They wont dream of it after today, and if they do, there will be dire consequences." Rufus said as he ate, but his eyes weren't on Chadley or Tseng. There was a darker look in them as he said this, and while it was also a threat, it was just as much as a promise of harm should anyone dare try to harm the boy he was now going to take into his family. Many people were stupid, and had tried to kill his father and himself before- but Rufus' response and retaliations to those attacks on himself where usually worse, and would leave the attacker regretting their decision. Or at least, that is what it seemed like, based on the verbal reports Reno and Rude would give him.

Chadley sighed audibly in relief at that, oh so relieved that he wouldn't be touched without his consent anymore. No more prodding and poking and experimenting and recalibrating, he could finally live his life completely as a person and not an experiment. He missed the dark look Rufus had, but Tseng didn't. Tseng knew exactly what would happen if someone dared to lay a finger on Chadley, and he knew that he would likely be the one carrying out the punishment. Sure, Chadley knew what the Turks did, but Tseng wanted to keep him away from that violence, if possible. It was a little ironic, since he had already joined the Turks at Chadley's age; Shinra had a nasty habit of using children, which he hoped would come to an end once Rufus was President. He looked to Rufus, giving him a nod of understanding. They were going to protect Chadley, no matter the cost.

Chadley, having not noticed Rufus' dark look, was smiling at them. "Thank you, Sirs. I cannot tell you how relieved I am." Knowing that Rufus and Tseng would keep him safe, it warmed his heart. Not even Professor Andrew had done that, because he was low on the totem pole, and didn't have the ability to.

Rufus sighed, allowing the look to fall away and calming down. He smiled at the boy and leaned over, gently caressing his cheek. The blue-eyed man finished eating, gathering his plate and now empty cup of coffee, washing them. "You needn't thank me, Chadley. Your mine, now, I'm going to take care of you and I'm going to keep you safe. No matter what." And he meant that, the man would risk his life to keep the boy safe, he wouldn't hesitate to do so. "After the conference, no doubt the President will want to speak with me, so do not expect me to be in my office immediately afterwards. I'll have the other two keep you updated, Tseng. But I would like for you to message me at regular intervals while you and Chadley are down in the labs."

Chadley leaned into the touch happily, and he finished up his food, enjoying every bite. At the reminder that he was Rufus' son, it only made his heart soar. However, he was confused when Rufus referred to his father by his title, and the confusion showed on his face.

Tseng nodded, "I'll touch base as often as I can, sir." He promised, finishing up his food as well and taking all of their plates to the kitchen to wash. "Depending on the behavior of the scientists, it might be infrequent. Though, do not worry, you have the conference to focus on. I'll take care of Chadley."

Rufus smiled a bit at the boy. He would need to explain why he had called his own father by his title and warn the boy that he best keep his distance from the old man. But for the moment the blue eyed man turned his attention to Tseng, nodding. "Thank you, Tseng." He said, turning to look at Chadley again. "I will not lie to you, but... my father and I do not have a good relationship, much less a loving one. However, he is your grandfather, if only by title. I cannot say he will take kindly to me adopting, verses having an heir of my own blood. But, as you can see, I don't care much for his opinion." And that was a understatement- he really, _really_ didn't give a fuck about his father's opinion. 

"For now, I'll introduce you to him, but...do not expect a warm welcome from him." It was a sad thing to warn Chadley about, but it was the truth, and he'd rather not lie to the boy and let him think that President Shinra would welcome him with open arms.

Chadley listened as Rufus explained, his smile turning into a soft frown, his eyebrows furrowed gently in worry for Rufus. So that's why Rufus had funded Avalanche... it made sense, now. He supposed he had gotten his hopes up too high when it came to the thought of having a grandfather, "Alright, thank you for the warning. I will still do my best to be polite and respectful, but if he chooses to disapprove, there is not much I can do." If President Shinra was determined to hate him, well, wouldn't malicious kindness be the best way to respond?

Tseng put a reassuring hand on Chadley's shoulder, "The President is not a kind man, Chadley. Be respectful, but be on your guard. I would advise avoiding him as much as possible, especially in private." He knew how the President had beaten Rufus, he did not want the same to happen to Chadley. Chadley, at least, had people looking out for him, people to shield him from the President's ire, which he'd no doubt invoked simply by being adopted into the family.

Rufus didn't need to his sorry excuse of a father hurt Chadley how he had hurt him. There were days Rufus still dreamed of those days, and found himself feeling horrible the next morning. Chadley did not need that experience, and he would not allow it. He was glad Tseng had warned him to be on his guard. "I will rarely not be there with you, when and if we ever need to meet with him. So, you needn't worry too much. But as Tseng said, keep on your guard." With that he sighed, grabbing Dark Nation's leash and clipping it onto her collar. The man checked his phone, and nodded that Reno and Rude were both already at HQ and waiting for Rufus at the office. "I believe it is time we go, do you not?"

Chadley nodded, taking note of everything Tseng and Rufus told him, slipping on his shoes. "Ready!" He announced, clearly excited about the day ahead, if not a bit nervous. He knew Tseng would be there with him, though, so it'd be alright.

Tseng nodded, checking once more to see if they'd forgotten anything, then opened the door for them. Soon, they were on their way to Shinra Headquarters. Tseng mentally ran through all of the threats he'd have to keep a careful watch out for while in the labs, in addition to things he likely didn't know about. He wished he could have backup, but he needed Reno and Rude to protect Rufus. A lot was on his mind.

Rufus smiled, nodding as they left the apartment. The ride to HQ didnt take long at all, and Rufus could already see the reporters being spoken to by several members that worked the lobby desks. He easily ignored the shouted questions he was being asked- after all, he would answer those questions during the conference. He bid Tseng and Chadley goodbye, and promised to see them at lunch, should plans go unchanged. He met up with Reno and Rude, all three of them heading to the conference room. The Vice President wasn't at all intimidated by the sight of all the reporters, all of them having a three-mile long list of questions. 

And boy was it a long conference indeed. Some asking if Chadley was his son. And yes he was, but not by blood, adopted. Others asking why he had decided to adopt verses having an heir of his own. Simple, Chadley needed him, and he saw no reason as to why he needed to have a child of his own blood. Some asked if maybe he had a secret lover somewhere. It was a foolish question, but no, no he didn't. Many asked for what plans he had for the company and what he would do as a result of the failed plate drop. Now that was something he hadn't been expecting but promised that the ones who had planned it were caught and dealt with accordingly. All in all, the conference went well. Even if the man was left a bit tired from it all.

-

Chadley was a mix of excited and nervous for the day, but when he finally separated from Rufus and headed towards the labs, he was sure that the anxiety increased. Hojo was going to be mad at him, no matter what. Sure, he had Tseng with him, but the fear was still there. He didn't even need a key-card to get in, he simply had to touch where they key-card would normally go, and the giant metal doors opened for him. He went inside, Tseng following close behind him, the two of them entering the labs. Chadley led the way through the corridors, knowing the labs like the back of his hand, while Tseng took careful note of their surroundings. He noticed strange 'medical' devices that were likely for dissecting humanoid experiments, but Chadley didn't even bat an eye. Horrifying, grotesque monsters in tubes? To Chadley, this was a normal day. Things that would put even the most experienced Turk on edge didn't even seem to phase him. _'What kind of life had Chadley lived, down here?'_ He needed to talk about it with the boy in-depth, but he didn't want to chance any scientists overhearing, so that would have to wait. Upon arriving at what was seemingly the main area of the lab, Tseng saw a giant monster that instinctively had his hand going toward his gun. The sight of the Director of the Turks caused quite a scene, the lower-ranking scientists murmuring among each other.

Chadley tensed ever so slightly when Hojo finally approached them, which Tseng noticed. The scientist was barely concealing his distain, "Ah, Director Tseng, to what do we owe the pleasure? I do hope Chadley wasn't any trouble." He then looked to the boy, "You should have told us where you went, you had us worried." _'Worried about their prized experiment escaping, more like it.'_

Tseng didn't even grace Hojo with a nod, "I have orders to accompany Chadley, today." He didn't give any more information than that, his face stoic as always.

"Ah, yes, I forgot you Turks were the tight-lipped bunch." Hojo was clearly not pleased  with that in the slightest, "Just try to stay out of the way, will you? And Chadley, you're due for a check up." At that, Chadley tensed even more, clearly anxious. Hojo turned to Tseng, "I do value the boy's privacy, so I'm afraid you'll have to wait outside. Surely that is suitable, yes?" It was a challenge.

Tseng had noticed Chadley's anxiety, and he looked Hojo directly in the eyes as he responded. "My orders are not to leave Chadley's side. If he does need a check up, I am required to be there. Also, I will be needing all of the files you have on Chadley, medical and otherwise." He challenged right back.

Hojo scoffed, "Those files are highly classified! They don't even fall under your jurisdiction! You have no right to come in here and be demanding things of me! I'll be telling Heidegger of this!" He was really pissed of, now.

Tseng appeared calm and collected on the outside, but on the inside, he wanted to torture this man. One day, perhaps. "My orders come directly from the Vice President. Unless you wish to challenge his authority further than you already have, I would recommend compliance."

Hojo was furious, and he gritted his teeth, scowling at the Turk. He barked at a lesser scientist to get Tseng the files, who rushed off to get them. He then turned to Chadley, clearly still very angry. "Experiments 51A and 67B need to be fed. See to it they are properly fed, and... _entertained._ "

That's when another scientist spoke up, "But Professor, those experiments aren't stable enough to handle human interaction, yet!" Concern was clearly on the man's face.

Hojo glared at him, "Quiet, Andrews!" He hissed at the scientist. "Chadley, go feed them." He ordered, then left Chadley and Tseng alone.

Chadley turned to Tseng, beckoning him to lean down, which the Turk did so. He whispered to Tseng, "Hojo still thinks I have to obey his every command. If I don't, he'll know." It was a scary situation, that's for sure. He knew it was dangerous, but how could they  avoid it? He sure didn't know.

Tseng frowned, it seemed they had little choice in the matter. "Chadley, I need you to tell me everything you know about these experiments." With that, he took out his phone, texting Rufus: 'Hojo is onto us, I believe he's trying to get rid of Chadley and I by forcing him to feed some dangerous creatures.'

Chadley nodded, "Of course, sir. One moment." With that, Chadley pulled up the files for the experiments 51A and 67B. His brows furrowed, "Huh... that's strange. A lot of the information here is redacted, beyond my clearance..." That was extremely unusual, as Chadley knew about almost everything in the labs. "What I can find is that they were formerly human, undergoing extreme genetic modification in order to turn them into super weapons. However, they proved unable to follow commands and are extremely volatile- thus, they are kept in one of the more restricted areas. 51A has armor plating built into its body that can resist most forms of attack- including bullets- but is weak to thunder magic. It is bipedal, and has a weak spot on its abdomen. 67B is also bipedal, and resistant to thunder magic, harnessing it to make itself faster. It has a weak point on its back. They are kept in the same enclosure, and all attempts to breed them have so far have failed. They are obligate carnivores, and require approximately ten pounds of meat, each." He recited the information.

Tseng took note of everything, and it was worrying, what Hojo had set them up against. His gun would be near-useless against 51A, but it was a good thing that he was an incredible shot. He had a feeling this was not going to go well, so he made sure to equip thunder materia. Meanwhile, Chadley led the both of them to a refrigerated room, where he weighed meat and loaded it onto a cart. Tseng looked to Chadley, "When we get there, I need you to stay behind me, no matter what." He advised, wanting to keep him out of danger.

When they arrived, and the large metal  security door closed behind them, he could sense that something was wrong. Chadley did as he was told, staying behind Tseng, but peeking around him. There was a loud beep, and then the door to the enclosure opened without Chadley doing anything. Immediately, something zipped out- experiment 67B hissed at the both of them, needle-like teeth on full display. It looked more like a giant, deformed eel creature with limbs than a person. Tseng raised his gun, his other arm keeping Chadley behind him. Using a kick of his leg, the rolling cart full of meat rolled away from them, hopefully proving a tastier and easier target. However, that changed when 51A came charging out, seemingly having blades instead of hands. It seemed enraged, charging right towards Chadley and Tseng. Tseng grabbed Chadley, immediately making a run for it, hoping the boy could keep up. He did his best to keep Chadley behind him, pressing the emergency button on his phone that would give Rufus, Reno and Rude his location and the message 'SOS'. He shot at 51A, but his bullets plinked off of the armor.

The action caused 67B to become enraged, moving in to assist 51A. As much as Tseng tried to keep Chadley behind him, there were two monsters, and only one of him. He attempted to keep calm, keep his enemies in his sight, and keep Chadley safe. However, this was quickly proving to be an intensive battle. He noticed that the monsters were big, and Chadley was already a small boy as he was, and made a quick decision. "Find somewhere small to hide, they won't be able to reach you. I'll cover you."

Chadley's heart was racing, adrenaline coursing through his veins, and he desperately looked around for somewhere he could hide. "There!" A small doorway that the creatures wouldn't be able to fit through, though it led to Shiva-knows-where. Right now, they didn't have time to worry about that, though. Chadley ran, and Tseng covered him, striking the metallic beast with thunder magic and then shooting at the electric one.

-

Much like what Tseng had said before, his messages weren't coming in as often as Rufus would have liked. His worry didn't go unnoticed by Rude and Reno. They- much like Tseng- could read him easily. They did what they could to keep his mind off it, trying to reassure him that this was Tseng- he wasn't made director of the Turks for no reason. And that much was true, the man was smart, but he was still just as deadly as the two men here with him. Rufus simply had to put his trust in him. And for a while, he felt like things would be just fine. He worked on paperwork, dealing with not only the adoption papers and such, but listening intently to what Reno was saying could be needed for Chadley. While it didn't seem like it, Reno truly had more experience with children than any of them. Rufus appreciated the man's help on this matter. Their chat would have kept going, had he not gotten the message of Hojo apparently trying to get rid of Chadley and Tseng. The man frowned, that wasn't good- he was about to get up and tell the other two to come along with him to the labs... 

But the sound of all of their phones going off at once sent a chill down their spines. Upon them reading the SOS and location, Rufus only gave Reno a look before the speedy man was dashing out of the room, Dark Nation following close behind. _'_ _No, no, no, NO. This could NOT be happening, right now.'_ He cannot risk losing Tseng or Chadley. He lost family once, already- he couldn't do it again. He can't lose the man he loved so deeply and his son. He doubted he would be able to handle it. He doubted Reno and Rude could handle losing Tseng, either. Rufus found himself hating that he wasn't as fast as the redhead.

-

Reno felt panic and rage running through his veins as he ran down the hallways and into stairways of the building. Typically, he would have freaked out with Dark Nation so close- but right now, Tseng and Chadley were his main priority. Damn it, they should have expected this- but for Hojo to be so obvious about what he was doing? For Tseng to send a SOS? It must be serious. Reno was glad when he reached the labs, the scientists could see the dark look in his eyes, and didn't dare try to stop him- especially with Dark Nation at his side. He followed the Hound, especially when she took off running- she must have picked up on their scent. And needless to say, upon seeing the horrendous monsters, Reno felt sick but quickly sprung into action. Dark Nation slammed into the faster monster, while the redhead unleashed a powerful bolt of thunder magic on the armor plated one. Reno wasn't an idiot, it would take more then just him and Tseng to handle these creatures, and he was hoping Rufus and Rude would get here, soon. He just hoped Dark Nation wouldn't get hurt too badly. 

"Where is he!?" Rufus practically shouted as he stormed into the labs, Rude in tow and looking just as equally pissed off. Gods help this entire department, should he find anyone of his Turks or his child hurt. Gods help them all, because then they would see who they truly needed to fear.

The armor plated creature had been charging at Tseng, and it had nearly gotten him when Reno showed up and stunned it with thunder magic. Relief flooded him- but he didn't allow himself to relax, not yet. They still had a fight to win. With the armor-plated monster stunned, Tseng was able to get a clear shot at the small weak-point on its abdomen, thankfully doing some damage this time. The eel-creature, meanwhile, was shrieking as Dark Nation bit down hard into it, and the sound of cracking bones was heard. However, it let out a jolt of electricity, shocking Dark Nation enough to force her to let go. A black, tar-like substance dripped from the wound, and it seemed to have been slowed down, but only slightly.

Chadley, meanwhile, was trembling and hiding in the small surveillance room that had been behind the door. He could hear the sounds of gunfire and the inhuman shrieks from the beasts, and he knew that he didn't want to see what was going on, out there. But still, he hoped that Tseng was alright. He wouldn't know what to do if the other had died to save him.

Reno grinned, thankful Tseng still was a deadly shot, even after all these years of not being out in the field. He wasted no time in flipping the switch on his EMR, the thunder Materia equipped in it coming to life and the crackling electricity danced up and down the metal Rod. Who needed anything else when he was a master at using thunder materia? He didn't worry about Dark Nation, she would be fine. For now, he focused on trying to stun the creature, and give Tseng the chance to put more bullets into it. 

Rufus didnt need an answer when he heard the inhuman screeching, and neither did Rude. Both he and the dark-skinned man followed the sounds, and Rufus didn't hesitate to pull out his own gun, firing off several rounds at the monster that had just shocked Dark Nation, who had easily shook off the attack and lunged for the creatures arms, sinking her fangs into it's flesh. 

Rude focused his attention on the armor plated creature. Slow as it was, Rude could easily handle it. Hand-to-hand combat was his specialty, and while he wasn't as fast as Reno, he was quick enough to dodge its attacks and deal some heavy hits when his partner managed to stun it for a few moments.

With the addition of Rufus and Rude, the battle swung heavily in their favor. The experiments outnumbered, they began to lash out desperately. Tseng continued his deadly-accurate shots until the armor-plated beast went down. When it went down, the eel-creature shrieked, trying to get back to it when Dark Nation bit one of its arms right off. It howled in pain, riddled with Rufus' bullets, before collapsing to the ground and going silent. The battle had been won, but not without injuries. Tseng was bruised all over under his suit, and his ribs were likely bruised, too. Dark Nation had gotten a rather nasty cut on her leg when the eel-beast went down, and had to limp along. Tseng made sure both of the creatures would stay down before going and getting Chadley from his hiding place, holding out his hand to the boy. "It's safe to come out, now."

Chadley took Tseng's hand, still trembling with fear and adrenaline, coming out of his hiding spot to see Rufus, Reno, Rude and Dark Nation. He was clearly shaken up by the near-death experience, immediately rushing to Rufus and clinging to him, beginning to cry softly.

When the creatures finally went down, there was a long moment of everyone calming down from the rush. Rufus growled at the sight, his eyes going to Dark Nation and seeing her walking with a limp, he knew she had been hurt. But right now, Chadley needed to be checked on. The man immediately wrapped his arms around the boy, hugging him tightly, gently rubbing his back, pressing his face against the top of his head as he cried softly. "Shhh, shh. I'm here now, you're safe, its okay." He mumbled softly, kissing the top of his head. He watched as Dark Nation limped over to them, pressing her muzzle against Chadley's side, but was pulled away by Rude, who easily lifted her up into his arms. "Come," he said, scooping the boy up. "All of you, to my apartment." He ordered. None of his Turks would be leaving until he saw with his own eyes they got their wounds treated. Hojo had just made a huge mistake by doing what he did, and now Rufus truly was on a war path. 

Reno nodded, and while the creatures where down, he took a moment to pull out his phone, snapping photos of them at different angles, and taking pictures of Dark Nation's wound. He wanted a record of these things. His turquoise colored eyes landed on the scientists around them, and he felt a surge of anger- and they must have sensed it with how they flinched back. He made sure to walk behind the group, keeping an eye on the scientists as they left.

Chadley immediately began to calm down once in Rufus' arms, the rubbing of his back soothing him, along with the other's words. His dad was here, he was safe, and everyone was- for the most part- alright. Still, he knew those doors didn't open on their own- someone must have opened them remotely. Chadley gladly let Rufus scoop him up into his arms, clinging to his dad. With the adrenaline coursing through him finally fading, he could feel the sting from the cut on his arm. It wasn't deep or anything, he'd be fine, but it still stung.

Hojo cursed the fact that Rufus and the other Turks had been notified and came to their rescue, but set out to try and recover the situation. "Mister Vice President, I am oh so sorry. Chadley's malfunctioned, and he accidentally opened the door to the enclosure when opening the other door. I had wanted to give him a check-up, but Director Tseng wouldn't allow it." He easily shifted the blame, the slimy bastard.

Tseng narrowed his eyes at Hojo, "I had said that I needed to remain by Chadley's side, but you did not want me in the room. Now, where are Chadley's files?"

With that, another scientist came up with a mountain of paperwork and several thumb drives, handing them over to Tseng. "That should be everything." Hojo gave the scientist a glare, and she backed off.

Rufus' gaze was dark, cold. Anyone could tell that the man was far from pleased. Not only had they gotten Tseng and Dark Nation hurt, but they had tried to harm his son, his child. "I dont want your excuses-" he hissed, holding Chadley tightly as he spoke. "If you took the time to lift your head our of your studies, you would know that what you've done here today was directly try to get in the way of orders I gave to my Turks. Thus putting not only him, but my son in danger. And now this will not go without proper action being taken." He warned, emphasizing that Chadley was his now, and Hojo was lucky that Rufus didn't put a bullet in his head along with that of the other scientists in the room. His gaze snapped to the woman who handed Tseng the files. "That better be everything. Unlike my father, I am far from putting up with anyone's nonsense and excuses. So you all better pray that is, indeed, everything. I want to make it very clear: Chadley is now Chadley Shinra, my child, my son. Should harm befall him due to all of your people's incompetence, you will have to worry about me, versus the monsters your making here. Tseng, Reno, Rude. Let's go." He said, walking past the scientists and to the large metal doors that lead them into this hell to begin with. 

Rufus was seething, while he managed to keep his tone calm and even, he was absolutely angry. His promise of retaliation was not a empty one, it was a real promise, and he wasn't like his father- the man hated getting his own hands dirty, but Rufus? Oh, he had no issue with it. He would not be allowing this to go unpunished, not by a long shot. But right now, he wanted to get himself, Chadley, Tseng, Reno and Rude out of here and back to his home. There, they could tend to wounds that needed to be tended to. Rufus took a moment to look at Tseng and frowned, he wanted to see what injuries the man had gotten. So far he seemed fine, but looks could be deceiving.

Hojo truly realized how much he had fucked up, now. Chadley Shinra? This was his worst nightmare. Not only was he losing his most prized experiment, but he'd angered Rufus beyond repair. He grit his teeth, watching the group go with clenched fists. He'd have to talk with the President about this, that was for sure.

Chadley was so relieved that Rufus didn't fall for Hojo's lies, and his heart swelled with warmth and joy at Rufus calling him his son. Hearing that, as well as the threats to Hojo, helped calm him down a bit more. Still, he was still too shaken to speak at the moment, processing what the hell just happened. Instead, he just clung to Rufus tightly, focusing on the feeling of being in his father's arms. In Rufus' arms, he felt safe.

Tseng, despite the pain, diligently carried the files as the group headed out. He was a master at masking his feelings, so masking his pain was nothing. Besides, it was only bruising, he was fine. He was more worried about Dark Nation, who's wound looked rather serious. She had put her life on the line to save Chadley, and for that, he was grateful. He'd have to reward her, later, for her bravery. They parted ways with Reno and Rude in the parking lot, giving them a nod. "We'll meet you there." With that, he set the paperwork down into the car, taking Dark Nation from Rude with a grunt and helping her into the car, as well.

"Tseng," Reno said, looking at his mentor with worry. "Don't push yourself..." he said before following his partner to his car. 

Rufus sighed as he carefully placed Chadley into the car, running his hand through his hair and then moving to gently grab his arm. He had just now noticed the bruise and cut- while it was it wasn't a serious injury, he had still gotten hurt, and Rufus was not happy about it. But for now, they were out of there, and they were safe. "We'll be home soon, and we can get that cleaned up and bandaged." He said. Then looked to Dark Nation who immediately laid her head on the boy's lap, trying to provide him with comfort. Rufus reached over, running his hand down her head. "Good girl, clever girl... you did so well." He praised softly, the Hound's tail wagging. "Tseng, I'll drive. You rest." He ordered, his tone leaving no room for argument as he easily reached into the man's pocket and grabbed the car keys, before going to the driver's side and slipping into the seat.

Chadley took great comfort in Rufus' hand running through his hair, and he lifted his arm to show Rufus the injury. "It's nothing serious, there is no need to worry about me. I'm more worried about Dark Nation." He pet her as well, continuing to pet her when Rufus left. "Thank you, you helped save me."

Tseng appreciated Reno's concern, although he viewed it to be unfounded. Sure, it's been a little while since he'd been in the field, but he could take a couple bruises. He was about to protest when Rufus snatched the keys right out of his pocket, and he sighed, following his order. He got in the passenger side once everyone else was situated, "I am perfectly capable of driving, Rufus." He thought the other was being too over-protective, but he winced ever so slightly when the seatbelt restrained his chest and agitated his bruises.

"You can tell me that when a seatbelt doesn't hurt you when you put it on." He argued back, pulling out of the parking spot and put of the parking garage of the building. From the rear-view mirror, he couldn't see Rude's car, but he knew they would meet him at his apartment. The ride was in silence, aside from the sound of Nation's tail thumping against the leather seats. She clearly was happy that Chadley was unharmed. He was thankful she had defended the boy with her own life. She truly cared for him as much as she cared for Rufus. That made the Vice President happy- for now, though, he kept his eyes on the road- and he _may_ have been going over the speed limit, only slightly- so reaching home took no time at all. Once parked, the man was happy to see Rude pull in as well, parking next to them. "Come on. I've got you," he said to Chadley, reaching in and pulling him into his arms, and leading them into the building. "Rude-"

"I'll carry Dark Nation." He cut in quickly. Being physically the strongest of the group, carrying her would be no problem. By this point, though, he could see Reno staying a good distance away from her, and instead grabbed the files that Tseng had brought with them. Carrying the hound was simple, especially since she didn't seem to mind. It was like she understood that she was hurt and needed the help. Wordlessly, he followed the blond haired man.

Sometimes, Tseng hated how well Rufus could read him. He prided himself on keeping a neutral face, so no one could tell what he was thinking or feeling- but Rufus was able to see through his mask, just as he could see through his. He just took the time to rest, as Rufus had asked of him. Even so, he always kept his eyes out for danger- it was habit, now. He got out of the car once they had arrived, following the group inside.

Chadley had pet Dark Nation through the whole car ride, giving her gentle words of praise and thanks, telling her she's a good girl. He was really thankful for her coming to his rescue like that- as well as the others, but she's the one who got hurt the worst. When they finally got back to the apartment, Chadley let Rufus carry him again, clinging to his dad like a little koala. He was recovered enough from the shock to walk by now, but he didn't really want to, not when he could be in Rufus' arms. He waited until they were in the safety of the apartment before speaking, "H-Hojo tried to... I-I never thought he..."

"Shhh, shhh. I'm sorry you had to go through that, little one. I'm so sorry." Rufus said, making sure to hug him tightly even as they finally entered the apartment. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have allowed you to go back there. Especially knowing that he's angry about me taking you from him. But you're safe now, we are always going to protect you. I'm always going to protect you. No matter what, I wont let anyone harm you. Not him, not any monsters he has." Rufus meant what he said, he wasn't going to allow anyone harm his son. He would die keeping this boy safe. He gently set him down on the couch, kneeling down in front of him. "I'm so glad you're safe..." he mumbled, the man finally allowing himself to relax. "Tseng, sit. Reno go get the first aid kit, please. Rude you can set Nation down on her bed." He watched as the other two nodded, following his orders easily, he truly would need to reward Dark Nation for her bravery. 

Rufus watched as Reno came back with two kits- one for Dark Nation, and one for humans. He was glad the man brought both. He also watched as the redhead removed the black overcoat he wore and rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt. He could see him looking through the kit before finding a cure materia and clasping it into place on a silver bracelet of sorts he had around his wrist. Rufus had forgotten Turks used to have that on them, back in the day. "Reno, allow me to use that on Tseng." He said, the youngest man blinked but nodded as he took the bracelet off and handed it to Rufus. 

"Okay, little Prince. Let me see that cut." Reno said, gently lifting the boy's arm and checking the cut. He nodded, happy to see it was a shallow cut. So he simply grabbed a cotton ball and rubbing alcohol to clean it before placing a simple bandage over it.

Chadley shook his head, "No, it's not your fault. Hojo did that, not you." He reassured Rufus, not wanting the other to blame himself. "You've been nothing but good to me, so please don't blame yourself." He tried to smile reassuringly at Rufus, but he was still shaken from the experience. He let Rufus go and treat Tseng's wounds, and blinked in confusion when Reno called him little prince. He showed Reno the cut, "It only needs to be sterilized, otherwise I'm fine." He let Reno treat it, flinching slightly at the sting, but doing his best to stay still.

Tseng had sat down, obeying Rufus' order, but Rufus treating his wounds? It was simply too much. "I'm fine, sir. It's just bruising." He insisted, "That's not necessary." Even then, he could take care of himself just fine.

"Tseng...please. Just let me do this for you." The man pleaded, looking at him with gentle eyes. He had been worried, scared half to death when Tseng had sent out that SOS message. Turks rarely used that unless they absolutely needed help, and the fact Tseng had used it- gods, Rufus had thought the worst. He had thought the man had been seriously injured. Had thought that he was maybe going to watch him die. Rufus needed this, he needed to be able to take of the man he loved, and assure himself that yes, it was indeed just bruising. "Allow me to take care of you how you've taken care of me so many times before." It wasn't often that anyone saw Rufus like this, while his Turks would from time to time, they never mentioned it. But Tseng had plenty of times seen him like this, openly vulnerable, openly begging. The man didn't beg for anything, never. So that fact he was pleading to Tseng, to let him take care of him... it was serious. 

Tseng's heart skipped a beat in his chest when Rufus pleaded with him like that. He saw the look on the other's face, and he knew just how worried he'd been. "... Alright." Normally, as a Turk, he was able to be more stubborn than a bull- but Rufus was his weakness. No one else could get him to give in, just Rufus. If it made Rufus feel better, he'd let the other tend to him.

"I'm glad to hear you're okay. I'm just glad I managed to get there when I did." Reno admitted with a smile, gently ruffling the boy's hair. He looked over at Rude how was carefully checking Dark Nation's wound. "How is she?"

"Stiches." Was his response, and Reno winced- while he didn't like dogs, and was definitely weary of Dark Nation, he still felt bad for her.

Chadley nodded, "I am, too." If they hadn't shown up, who knows how long Tseng would have been able to hold off those experiments? He was sure that something bad would have happened. "Thank you, all of you." He said to them with a small smile. He was really thankful for these people, this newfound family of his. Though, he spoke to Reno next, whispering. "Are Mister Tseng and-... my dad, always like this?" He had to think a little as to how to refer to Rufus to others, but he supposed that'd be the best way. After all, wouldn't it be disrespectful to refer to him by his title, the way he did his father? It seemed like that to him, at least.

Rufus gave him a small, grateful smile. "Thank you... just take off your coat and dress shirt if you have something under it, like a sleeveless it will be easier to get to the bruises." He explained, removing his own coat and fingerless gloves. He wanted to be comfortable while he did this and he greatly appreciated that Tseng was allowing him to heal him. He knew how stubborn Tseng could be, and being a Turk also made it even worse. But he was letting him do this, it meant so much to him. The last thing he was going to do right now was tease him. 

Reno blinked, looking to the other two men before easily picking Chadley up and walking over to where Rude was knelt down, stitching up Dark Nation. Reno sat at a bit of a distance, and set Chadley down on his lap. It definitely didn't go unnoticed, how the kid had called Rufus his dad. Gods, Rufus was gonna die of joy when he finally got to hear that. "Yeah, they are, actually. They're really close. Pretty sure they love each other, but..." Reno sighed, shaking his head. "Both got it in their heads that the other doesn't feel the same, and that it would all just be a fantasy, a dream." Honestly, the fact the two were so gentle with each other, it was sickeningly sweet. Reno knew for a fact they loved one another, but couldn't convince Tseng that Rufus felt the same way.

Tseng's heartbeat quickened as Rufus was basically telling him to take his shirt off, but he did his best to not let it show. This was simply because he wanted to take care of his injury, nothing more. He was self-conscious as he shed his layers: first, the suit jacket came off. Then he loosened his tie, taking it off, and finally unbuttoned and shed his white button up, revealing his chest to Rufus- and, by extension, the others in the room. There was a very nasty bruise forming in the center of his chest where he had gotten hit, and his body was littered with scars of all kinds. His ribs were bruised, making it a bit difficult to breathe. The whole time, he didn't say a word, trying to keep his expression neutral, despite his embarrassment and vulnerability.

Chadley sat on Reno's lap, looking at him with curious, wide eyes. He listened as Reno told him about their relationship, and he found it a bit sad. "I can tell. They try to act professional around me, but there was this one time, I had just woken up, and I saw them in the kitchen... They didn't know I was there or awake yet." It was easy for him to see how much they cared about each other, even when they tried to hide it.

Rufus watched him for a moment, his eyes widening at the sight of the bruises that littered this man's body. He felt that rage bubble up again. He swore, he was going to make Hojo pay for this. He put a comforting hand on Tseng's knee, squeezing gently. There was guilt in his blue colored eyes, how could have been so stupid and allowed Chadley and Tseng to go down there? Especially when he knew that Hojo was out to hurt or even kill them? He had faith in Tseng, the man was strong... but that didn't mean he was immortal, and that didn't mean he couldn't get hurt. The Vice President took a breath, lifting his hand to hover over the bruise in the center of Tseng's chest, the cure materia's magic easily and gently cascading down over the darkened wound. It wasn't fair, that such a beautiful man like Tseng was covered in these horrible bruises. 

Reno nodded, sounded about right. He had caught them a few times here and there being a little more intimate then just a boss and employee. "I'm honestly tempted to lock em in a room together and see what happens... I mean, I get why Tseng thinks it wouldn't work out... Rufus is literally the heir to the strongest company in the world. He's a man with power and money. It's not like we don't make a good amount, but... Rufus just seems out of reach. Someone that Tseng can't even fathom he could have." In a way, Reno understood that- but then again, his relationship with Cloud had started different, and it was dangerous if anyone else found out. "I wanna see 'em both happy together, but with how they are, I don't see how I can make it happen."

Tseng could see that guilt in Rufus' eyes, and he gently put his hand on top of the other's. "I know what you're thinking, but Chadley's right: it wasn't your fault." He reassured the other. "We underestimated what lengths Hojo might go to, but that won't happen again. Now that we have the information we need, there's no reason to go down there again anytime soon." He figured it would be best to keep Chadley out of Hojo's reach until they had this all sorted out.

Chadley couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the idea of locking them in a room, finding that funny. However, he listened, and he could definitely see why Tseng wouldn't confess. There was too much at stake for him, after all. He hummed in thought, "What if Rufus was the one to confess..?" He proposed the idea, "I can see why it would be difficult for Mister Tseng, but... I _am_ his son now, maybe I could talk to him about it? After all, if they do love each other, they should tell each other. Right?" He was clearly oh so innocent, and quite a bit inexperienced when it came to romance.

"I should have known. I know what that man is capable of." He replied with, turning his hand up to hold Tseng's gently, his other hand gently and slowly moving over the bruising from his chest to the ones on his ribs. He knew how much it would hurt to breathe, with bruises like this. Though, his bruises on his ribs back then were often shoe-shaped. But either way, he was glad that they had gotten what they wanted, and he wouldn't be letting his Turks go down there unless absolutely necessary. He squeezed the man's hand. "I'm sorry I did not arrive there sooner. When you sent that message I...." he trailed off, sighing. "I didn't know what I was going to find."

Reno hummed at the idea: if they got Rufus to confess, then Tseng definitely could be the with him. Because it would be Rufus, himself, deciding to say fuck it all and be with him. No one could stop him. "I think that's actually a good idea, Little Prince. Tseng might not feel like he can say anything, but Rufus? He can say just about anything he wants... but hes so... chicken shi-"

"Reno. Language." Rude cut in, not once looking up from his task. He was glad Dark Nation was patient and letting him stitch her up. 

Reno laughed softly. "Sorry, hes too lily-livered to say anything. Hopefully, with you talking to him, it might just work."

Tseng held Rufus' hand, squeezing it back gently. "I'm sorry for worrying you." Though, if they hadn't come to his rescue, he was sure he wouldn't have gotten out of there with just bruising- if he had even gotten out of there at all. Who knows how many other experiments Hojo could have sicked on him? After all, it would have been just him and Chadley. He was glad he had made the right call and called for backup.

Chadley smiled when Reno said he thought it was a good idea, but he huffed a bit when Rude reminded him of language. "How old do you think I am? I may be a child, but I am not _that_ young."

Rufus shook his head at the man's apology. "It is not your fault... I'm just glad you are alright, and not hurt far worse." He admitted, he was glad to see the bruising was already starting to fade away under the aid of the cure materia. "I believe you're do for some R&R after today's events, Tseng. And I know what you're going to say, that you're fine, that you can still work. I know, but perhaps working from home would be easier, at the least?" The man suggested, looking up at him front his knelt position, head tilted slightly. 

"Ah dont mind Rude. It's a habit of his." Reno said with a dismissive wave of his hand, he watched as Rude finished up the stitches and scratched Dark Nation's ears. "She good? She's gonna need the cone of shame so she doesn't lick st the wound and accidentally pull the stitches." 

"Shes going to need to stay in her bed." Rude added as he ran his hand down her head.

Tseng could feel the pain slowly easing with the assistance of the cure materia, making it easier for him to breathe. "My injuries are minimal, thanks to the quick response. Though... I am concerned about what else Hojo might have in that lab of his. I had only seen part of it as Chadley had led me through... it was strange, to see him unphased by it all." Chadley had grown up in the labs, and he didn't bat an eye at things that made even Tseng uneasy.

Chadley supposed Rude just didn't like swearing, but the labs weren't exactly a kid-friendly environment, despite Chadley having grown up there. It wasn't like he didn't know what swears were. He went over to pet Dark Nation, "The poor thing... You're such a good girl. I'll help take care of you, okay?" He spoke to her softly and sweetly. It was the least he could do, after she helped save him.

Minimal or not, Rufus didn't like the fact he had gotten hurt in the first place. But he, too, was concerned about what other monsters of manner and make that man had in the labs, hidden away from the eyes of the world. "I'm concerned as well... we will have to do some more work into finding out about some of Hojo's unlisted projects... for now, though, we have to tackle one thing at a time." For now, the man focused on the bruising- he would he lying if he said it wasn't a struggle to not comment on how attractive the chocolate-eyed man in front of him was. He was muscular- well built, but still lean. He had scars here and there, and there were a few that he knew the man had gotten from protecting him. 

Reno let the boy move to the hound, but he himself kept his distance. The said hound lifted her head, tail wagging. She really seemed to like Chadley, as much as she liked Rufus. The redhead supposed it made sense, considering Chadley looked a lot like Rufus. "She's gonna wanna get up to follow Rufus or you around. Maybe it's best her bed is moved to one of their rooms. Along with her food and water bowl."

Tseng nodded, "I can't afford to take off work at the moment, sir. There is simply too much to be done, especially regarding R&D and Chadley. With risk coming from within the company, it is too risky for me to take time off." That, and he was sure he'd go crazy if he was forced to stay at home and rest. He had a nasty habit of pushing himself, and he didn't like taking time off from work in the first place.

Chadley immediately spoke up, "She can stay in my room!" He said excitedly, but then got embarrassed. "If that's okay, that is." He had taken quite a liking to Dark Nation, just like she'd taken a liking to him. He'd loved sleeping cuddled up to her, and he wanted to do that again.

"You can work from home," Rufus argued with a frown, though it was more of a pout at this point. But he knew, right now, days off just weren't an option for them. They had to work to find out what R&D was planning, and he knew that Hojo would bitch to his father about adopting Chadley. "I want you to be careful, at the very least, and take it easy.."

Reno laughed, ruffling the boy's hair, really making sure to mess it up. "That's something we gotta ask your dad about, kiddo. But, all things considered, I doubt he's gonna tell ya no." He had a feeling Rufus would end up spoiling this boy rotten.

Tseng raised an eyebrow in inquiry, "And are you and Chadley going to be working from home, as well?" There was no way he would be leaving their sides after this. "I am always careful, sir." He tried to reassure Rufus, but he couldn't promise he'd take it easy- it simply wasn't in his nature. Rufus knew this.

Chadley smiled shyly as Reno ruffled his hair, "Alright. I do hope she'd be allowed to stay in my room... But I'll ask later." He looked over to Tseng and Rufus, and they were still holding hands. Did they really think they were being subtle? "He seems... Occupied."

"Yes." Rufus said, immediately knowing if he had said no, the man would have gone into the office. But at least this way, Rufus could try to get him to rest, if he could keep an eye on him from here at the apartment. And it would let him better tend to Dark Nation. 

Reno glanced over, a mischievous grin creeping onto his face. "Occupied my ass." He said. Honestly, what was with these two? He didn't see why they couldn't just confess already. He stood up, silently walking over to the two and leaning over the couch, a pout on his face. "Hey, how come you never held my hand when I got hurt back during the training days?" He asked suddenly. 

Rufus jumped, not expecting the redhead to suddenly appear- curse him and his cat-like nature. The man raised a brow, releasing Tseng's hand and grabbed the Turk's cheeks, squishing them together tightly. "When you aren't a pain in my ass, I'll start to consider being nicer to you." He said teasingly, happy about the whines he was getting from the redhead.

Tseng sighed- well, at least he could keep watch over them both while they were at home. "... Alright, I will work from here, then." He agreed, but immediately tensed when Reno teased the both of them. He was mad at himself for hating when Rufus let go of his hand, but smirked a little when Rufus made fun of Reno in turn. "Perhaps you should work on that, then, if you are so desperate to hold the VP's hand." He teased as well.

Chadley was confused when Reno went over to them, but then struggled to restrain his laughter at all of the teasing, trying and failing. His hand clamped over his mouth as he laughed, finding the whole situation amusing.

Reno huffed, grinning and licking the Vice President's hand, more then happy that he immediately pulled away with a disgusted face and cleaned the man's spit back on his face. "That's what you get-"

"You're disgusting," Rufus said, looking to Chadley when he heard the laughter escaping him. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. Hearing that laugh warmed his heart, and he felt happy to hear that the boy was laughing. He stood up from his knelt-down position, and then walked over to the boy, ruffling his hair. "I'm glad you're amused," he said and looked to Dark Nation. "Good girl, thank you for keeping him safe." He praised, scratching her behind the ears. He had to press his hand against her side, though, to keep her from getting up- which she seemed like she wanted to do.

Chadley felt a lot better, now, smiling up at Rufus, still sat down on the floor next to Dark Nation. He figured now was a good time to ask, "Do you think Dark Nation could stay in my room while she recovers..?" He looked up at Rufus with pleading eyes, hoping that he'd say yes. He wanted to take care of her.

Tseng couldn't help but smile, hearing Chadley laugh, glad to hear that he was doing better. Perhaps distraction was best for him, for now, until he could handle processing what had happened. In the meanwhile, he put his shirt back on and began looking through the paperwork that had been given to him on Chadley, since it was quite a lot.

Rufus blinked, he looked down at his hound, who kept looking between him and Chadley, and as if to try and sell the idea, said creature laid her head on Chadley's lap, tail wagging and her eyes practically pleading. It didn't help that Chadley also had that same look. With a sigh and fond smile, the Vice President came to the realization that he wouldn't be able to tell this boy no. "I don't see why not. But, we will have to move her food and water bowl in there, as well. We need to make sure we reduce her movement for a bit, and that means she won't he able to jump up on the bed with you." He explained. 

Reno sighed, moving to sit next to Tseng and wordlessly picking up some other files to look through. Truth be told, he took after this man a lot, especially his work habit. If this was all of Chadley's medical records, he could only imagine what shit he was going to end up finding in them.

Chadley smiled brightly, "Thank you! I will take good care of her, I promise!" With that, he pet Dark Nation more, though he was a bit disappointed when Rufus pointed out that she shouldn't jump on the bed with him. He was right, of course- but that didn't mean he couldn't be disappointed about it. "Alright, I'll make sure she doesn't." Maybe he could sleep on the floor with her instead? He'd probably end up doing that.

Tseng was glad to have Reno's help in going through all of this, and there was so much information on Chadley it was overwhelming. "We're not going to make much sense of this unless we sort it." There seemed to be all kinds of information: records of Chadley's diet, sleep schedule, and all sorts of much too personal information that shouldn't normally be recorded unless there was a health concern. It seemed the boy had never gotten any privacy.

Rufus smiled, nodding at his thank you and looking back to his Hound. The poor girl, she did so much to keep Chadley safe, as she had done so many times when she was a pup defending him. When he asked for a Hound and was gifted Dark Nation, the beatings he would get from his father lessened some. As she got older and bigger, she would try her best to defend him. He could see how pleased she was, with the attention she was getting from Chadley. "It's not often she gets hurt. But I'm glad she kept you safe, and she seems proud of herself. Come, let's move her to your room. Rude, can you?" He stood up, watching as the large man carefully and gently scooped her up into his arms. 

Reno nodded. "Wanna do it by age? It might be the easiest way to do it." He explained, checking the dates on the files and setting them in different piles. "From oldest up to the newest set of information they have. Or I can look through all the paper stuff and you can look at what's on a flash drive." Either way, it would take a lot of late nights, and even sleepless nights. But Reno was ready and willing.

Chadley nodded, getting up and moving to follow. "She deserves to be proud of herself! You're a brave girl, aren't you?" He cooed to her. He wished he was strong enough to carry her, but he was definitely nowhere near strong enough, yet. She was bigger than him, after all. He went and got her food and water bowls, bringing them along to his room.

Tseng nodded, beginning to sort the files into stacks based on the year. It seemed that the first year was the largest stack, ten years ago. He began to look through the very beginning, and it had a little picture of five-year-old Chadley. It had his full name, date of birth, blood type, and the names of his parents... And what they had become.

Experiments 51A and 67B.

This was sick, even for Hojo.

"Well... We won't have to worry about Chadley's biological parents trying to find him." He commented, "The experiments we just killed, they were what was left of his parents. That's why Chadley couldn't access much information on them, most of it was redacted." He kept his expression neutral, but he was seething with rage on the inside.

It definitely was unexpected when she barked, loud and joyous. Rufus could only laugh as he picked up her bed and followed Chadley and Rude to the boy's room to get her settled in. 

"What?" Reno asked, looking at the file and cursing under his breath. Goddamn it all, of course Hojo would do that, the sick fuck. Unlike Tseng, the redhead couldn't hide that he was angry about that. He shook his head, glancing over at the others who were taking Dark Nation to Chadley's room. "Sometimes... you gotta wonder if Shinra ever _was_ good..." he mumbled, turning his attention back to the files and sorting them out. He felt sick when he started to read some of the operations of turning this poor kid into a cyborg. Reno had a weakness for kids, this was no secret so this... this made him angry, upset.

Chadley smiled when Dark Nation barked happily, and he set up the food and water bowls in a good place. He then looked to Rufus, "Does she have any treats? I would like to give her a treat." She definitely deserved a reward for being such a good girl.

Tseng placed a supportive hand on Reno's shoulder, "There is no shame if you are not able to handle this information at the moment, Reno. What Hojo has done would make even the best Turk squirm." He knew that Reno had a soft spot for children in particular, so he didn't want the other to torture himself by reading this. He looked and grabbed a different file, "Go through these, instead." The files he held out to Reno were from Chadley's later years, of which he hoped that there wasn't as much disturbing experimentation. He could handle the information of the more gruesome things, he didn't want to burden Reno with that. "As for Shinra, it is not our place to question." Though, he _knew_ Shinra had never been good.

"I believe so, let me go get them." With that the blond-haired man stood up and walked to the kitchen. He paused for a moment when he saw Tseng putting a hand on Reno's shoulder. He wondered what it was that is on Reno's mind, that Tseng felt the need to give that reassuring touch. Whatever it was, he hoped the redhead would be fine. He usually was, and even if he wasn't, he never did a good job at telling anyone. For now, though, it seemed like he was fine, so he silently grabbed the bag of treats and walked back into the room. "Thank you, Rude for your help. I don't think I could have moved her on my own."

"Not a problem, Sir." Rude responded with, standing next to Chadley, who was still by Dark Nation. 

"I mean, I got a right to question, considering I didn't join willingly, at first." The man pointed out, but took the files and handed the ones he had in his hands over to Tseng. "But can't do so much, now, after all the shit I've done." He added with a casual shrug.

Tseng supposed that he could entertain that train of thought for a moment, "Shinra was originally a weapons dealer, but has made its bigger profits by draining from the lifestream. It is a company of death- it was never good, no. We are complicit, having carried out atrocities in its name. However, things will change, once Rufus is president." He had faith in Rufus, something his younger self would have thought foolish. He had the ambition, determination, drive and charisma that he needed in order to obtain his goals. Then, perhaps, Shinra might become something to be proud of.

Chadley had sat down on the floor beside Dark Nation, petting her and giving her skritches. When Rufus came in with the treats, he beamed. "Wonderful! May I?" He held out his hand, either for the bag or a singular treat.

Reno hoped so, he hoped things would change for the better, with Rufus in charge. But, he had his reservations about that. He didn't want to get his hopes up on something like that. After all, one could never be sure of what the future had in store. "I hope so, not that I don't think Rufus isn't a good person but... I don't wanna get my hopes up." 

"Don't give her too many. Though, she deserves some, after all." Rufus said, watching as her eyes lit up at the sight of the bag, tail wagging. At least she didn't try to get up. The man handed the bag to Chadley- he figured the boy would know how much to give her, and he didn't see an issue with a few more then normal. She had done such good, today, after all.

Tseng could see why Reno felt that way, and supposed that he might be letting his personal feelings for Rufus influence his judgement a bit too much. "At the very least, he'll be better than his father. That, and as Rufus' Turks, we will have much more influence over how things are run." He said as he looked over the gruesome details of the experimentation that was done on Chadley. "We will-" He had been skimming, and he spotted a word that sent chills down his spine- no, not a word, a _name_.

Jenova.

For something to shock Tseng into completely stopping talking, it had to be big, and it was. He immediately began to read, focusing on the details and no longer giving Reno his attention. It appeared that, after Sephiroth's success, they had decided to attempt to replicate it in a child- in Chadley. If Sephiroth had lived, he would have been 29 this year- so that meant that Chadley had been born when Sephiroth was 14- when he was sent to Wutai to fight in the war. Was Chadley made as a backup? He had to tell Rufus, but not until he learned more, and was sure he wasn't somehow mistaken. He then remembered Chadley's eerie resemblance to Rufus, despite them not being blood-related, and his entire body went rigid. He looked something up with haste, and he absolutely hated what he found: the Jenova project had began in their shared birth year. As much as he didn't believe in coincidence, he hoped and prayed to Leviathan that that was all it was. His mask was falling, and he had forgotten that Reno was right beside him. Normally, Tseng was calm and collected, but now he appeared frantic. He needed to know more, and he had a lot of things he needed to look into. A part of him was terrified that, if it was true, if he told Rufus, that Rufus would become another Sephiroth. He was terrified of losing Rufus to the madness that had claimed the former general, and caused him to massacre an entire village.

Chadley nodded, "Of course." He immediately checked the serving size, and even scanned the treats to make sure he was giving her the right amount. Once he was sure, he gave Dark Nation a treat. "You were such a good girl today! You rescued me!" He praised sweetly, "You're the most wonderful girl, and you're my hero!" He then stopped, looking to Rufus and Rude. "Not that I do not appreciate your parts in my rescue, it's just that I believe she needs to know how grateful I am, especially considering she got badly injured."

"Tseng? Hey what's wrong?" He asked, immediately taking notice of the man's sudden stop in talking, and how he wasn't paying attention to him. The redhead took the files from his hands and skimmed them, eyes widening at what he was reading. What the fuck? What the fuck was this!? How can one company- no, one _man-_ be so evil, so goddamn horrible- he understood Tseng's shock and worry. "Hey, Tseng look at me-" he said, taking the file from his hands and setting it down. "He's here, hes safe now. Hojo wont be able to use him for anything again. But we gotta stay calm, okay? For Chadley's sake... You might need to talk to Rufus about this, too." Rufus needed to know about this, this could be used to bring down his father, and anyone else who was shit and they needed to get rid of. 

Rufus couldnt fight off the smile on his face as he watched Chadley coo and praise the large guard hound. Dark Nation was just soaking all of this attention up, and happily eating the treats she was being given. Clearly, she didn't even mind the injury she got. It didn't bother much, with how she was acting right now. Silently, the man pulled his phone out, taking a picture before Chadley looked to him and Rude. The Vice President laughed softly along with Rude, who gave a soft chuckle. "No need to worry, Chadley. We're glad she managed to protect you so well... Now I'm wondering if we should reward Tseng..." he said teasingly. 

Rude had to suppress a laugh at that. "I don't think he would like you trying to reward him, Sir."

Tseng listened to Reno, looking at him, and regaining his mask- Reno hadn't made the connection that he did, it seemed. It was best to keep it that way, until he found out more. He didn't want to needlessly worry anyone, if it turned out to truly be coincidence. "Of course." He replied, "Acting rashly would only put both Chadley and Rufus in danger, which would be the last thing we would want." No matter what, he'd have to keep his cool, think logically. "Make sure Chadley is occupied when I talk to Rufus, I don't want him overhearing."

Chadley couldn't help but laugh at that, "Oh, I think it might depend on the reward." He said, playfully mischievous. Something like time off would be more of a punishment than reward for Tseng, but if Reno was right about Tseng's feelings for Rufus, then he was sure that he'd appreciate plenty of other rewards.

Reno nodded a bit, "Rude and I can take him down to the Slums, meet Aerith or something. Sound good?" At least, this way, it would keep him occupied until later this evening- and by that point, he hoped maybe they would have had enough time to talk about what was in that file. Of course, if they couldn't get him out of the apartment, Reno could keep the kid entertained in his room... so long as he wasn't that close to Dark Nation. Wounded or not, she could still eat him alive. 

Rude hummed. "That man might find extra work as a reward. Perhaps it's best we not try to reward him like that." Tseng really was a workaholic and he could see where Reno got it from.

Rufus sighed at that. "You'd think, with how Reno behaves, it would be the opposite- but hes just as much as a workaholic as Tseng. Makes sense, considering he mentored Reno, and still does from time to time." The blue-eyed man really wished he could give them both proper days off, but they would never take it unless forced.

Tseng nodded, "Yes, but be careful. Now that Rufus has made the announcement to the public about Chadley being his son, he's very likely to be hounded by reporters, at the very least. I trust you and Rude to keep him safe." With the both of them guarding Chadley, he knew he'd be safe. He trusted Reno and Rude, and he knew their abilities. "I'll have to figure out how I should go about telling Rufus, though... I am not the best when it comes to... _sensitive_ matters." He was worried, because this was definitely a sensitive topic, and he wanted to soften the blow as much as he could.

Chadley shook his head, "Although tempting, overworking oneself leads to burnout. I've done studies on it, myself. Although having a day off would likely be seen as a punishment to him, it is likely necessary. However, that is not what I was referring to, when it comes to rewards. What does Mister Tseng enjoy..? Other than work. Or, perhaps, what about work does he enjoy?" He asked, but specifically looked to Rufus.

Reno gave him a small, knowing smile. "Boss, if anyone knows how to talk to Rufus, it's you. Even if you aren't good with sensitive matters, you know how to talk him better than most of us, so don't stress out about not knowing what to say to him, or not knowing how to say it. You'll just _know_. Trust me on this," he said, patting the older man's back gently. He set the files down and stood up, stretching his arms above his head. He looked to Tseng and gave a wink before walking off to Chadley's room. He frowned at the sight of poor Dark Nation bed ridden, but at least she wouldn't try to walk over to him. "Hey, boss. Tseng wants to talk to ya. While you guys are talking business, Rude and I are gonna take ya down to the Slums for a bit, kid. Get out, have some fun."

Rufus looked up to Reno and raised a brow in confusion, what could Tseng want to talk to him about? He worried about Chadley being taken to the Slums, but he knew Tseng would have told his second in command no if he felt like it wasn't safe enough. "Very well. Be careful while you are out. Chadley, make sure to stick close to Reno and Rude." While reporters would want to talk to him, Rude being there was a good thing. The man was intimidating in appearance, so many would keep their distance. And Reno? The man came off as crazy, he looked as dangerous as he could sound from time to time.

Tseng appreciated Reno's faith in him, but part of him was worried. He knew Reno would never tell anyone other than maybe Rude, but was he able to tell that he had feelings for Rufus? Still, he didn't want to give away the fact that he suspected Reno. He nodded, "Thank you, Reno." He let the other go and get Rufus, pondering how he was going to approach this. Should he tell Rufus of his suspicions of him being involved in the Jenova project? No, he shouldn't. It was too soon, and he didn't have any evidence to back it up. He'd keep it to himself until he was sure. He tried to maintain his calm, not wanting to show how upset he was.


	5. A Lunch Full of Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tseng shows Rufus what he found in Chadley's file. Reno takes Chadley to meet Aerith, and once they come back for lunch, things get crazy.

Chadley looked up at Reno, getting up after giving Dark Nation a bit more pets. "I'll be back, girl. You stay here and get some rest, okay?" He spoke to her sweetly. With that, he went to Reno's side. "What sector are we going to?" He'd been down in the slums quite a bit, so he knew his way around. He looked to Rufus, nodding and smiling reassuringly at him. "Of course, I'll be careful."

"Sector 5, there's someone I want ya to meet." Reno explained, ruffling the boy's hair, and gently leading him and Rude out of the apartment, and off to the train station. Part of him hoped Aerith wasn't running around somewhere with Cloud, mainly because he didn't want Chadley really knowing about his relationship with the blond[1]. He didn't want to put him, or any of the others in Avalanche, at risk.

Chadley happily followed alongside Reno and Rude, extremely curious. "Oh, really? Who?" He asked curiously. "I've been around the Sector 5 slums frequently, perhaps I know of them?" He couldn't help but wonder who it was that Reno wanted him to meet.

"She's a nice lady, real good with kids. We've known her for quite a few years, now. If you've spent a lot of time there, then you probably already do- but, for the sake of it, let's keep it a surprise, and see who ends up shocked." He said playfully. The trip from the train station down to the slums always felt short- maybe _too_ short. Still, the redhead felt a bit giddy because maybe, just maybe he would get to see his lover in passing.

Chadley smiled at that, "Alright." Perhaps he was talking about Miss Folia? Chadley couldn't help but try to guess as they rode the train down to the slums, sticking almost literally to Reno's side. He was looking forward to meeting whoever Reno wanted him to meet. "The Sector 5 slums are pleasant. There aren't a lot of plants in Midgar, so it's nice to see some."

Reno smiled, finding it cute that the kid was practically glued to his side. He didn't mind, and walking with him that close didn't even seem to be a problem, so the redhead couldn't help but gently pet the boy's head, leading them to Aerith's home. "Wonder if the Leaf House needs anything... We should ask before we leave today. Remind me, okay partner?" 

Rude nodded. Even though it wasn't much of a verbal response, and even if it didn't seem like he was paying much attention, he was keeping an eye out for those around them. He could see some people already whispering to each other, and he knew it was a matter of time before the reporters showed up.

Since they were headed to the Leaf House, Chadley guessed that he was right about Miss Folia. Though, he wondered why Reno would want him to see her, in particular? He was curious, wondering if Reno came to the Leaf House often. He smiled as his head was pet, enjoying the touch as they went along to Aerith's house.

As they walked past the leaf house, the redhead smiled at the sight of the kids surrounding their teachers, giving them a small wave before walking down a path lead them away from the orphanage. The further they walked, the more plant life was seen. Eventually, they came into a small clearing. A two-floor home was surrounded by beds of flowers and a pond. "What do you think? Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked the boy.

Chadley, despite having been to the Leaf House before, hadn't been back here. He looked around in awe, breathing in the fresh air. "It's amazing! Plant life is thriving, air pollution is minimal, and that water is clean and drinkable! What a marvelous place, this is!" He bent over to smell some of the flowers. "I've never seen so many plants in my life!"

Reno smiled as he listened to kid, chuckling as he motioned for him to follow him across a small bridge. He could see the silhouettes of the two people he had been looking for in the house. He was a bit sad he hadn't caught sight of Cloud, but he was probably running around sector 7, helping Tifa.

Aerith had spotted the Turks walking up, and was surprised that Chadley was with them. She knew he was adopted by Rufus Shinra- it was kind of impossible _not_ to hear, it was all people were talking about! She excused herself from her mother to step outside, "Hello, boys! What can I do for you?" She greeted them with a smile. She didn't really have anything to worry about, now that she knew Reno was working with Avalanche- and she knew Chadley was on Avalanche's side, too.

Chadley happily followed, sticking by Reno's side as they went to the house, and smiled happily when Aerith came out of the house. "It's good to see you again, Miss Aerith! I have to say, your garden is the most magnificent thing I have ever seen!" He complimented.

Reno smiled at the woman, waving to her, and he was about to introduce Chadley, but stopped. He stared down at the boy, then looked to Aerith, and back at Chadley. "What am I even needed for anymore at this point?" He asked teasingly. "Figured we would bring Chadley here to meet ya, but apparently he already knows you. And how is that?" The redhead asked, a hand on his hip.

Chadley smiled up at Reno, "We met through Cloud, that Avalanche member I told you about that helped save me."

This caused Aerith to smirk mischievously, "Did you know that Reno is actually Cloud's boyfriend?"

Chadley's eyes went wide in surprise at that, "Oh, wow! It truly _is_ a small world. Congratulations, Mister Reno!" He smiled brightly at that, "It seems we all know each other, then! How wonderful!"

Reno blushed instantly- he could hear Rude choke back a laugh at his reaction, and without missing a beat, the smaller male punched Rude's arm- though, he could tell his partner didn't even feel it. But, it would be a lie if he didn't look happy at the mere mention of his lover's name. "Yeah... thanks, Chadley. But, you don't gotta call me mister Reno, ya know. Just my name, or even uncle Reno, is fine." He said only half-teasingly. "But... let's keep that information between us. Tseng and Rufus don't know that we're together. I haven't found the right time to tell them." That, and he and Cloud wanted to be safe, just in case anything happened. Reno didn't want to put the blond at risk.

Chadley nodded, "Alright, your secret is safe with me, Uncle Reno." He smiled up at Reno reassuringly, feeling a warmth in his chest.

Reno was his uncle, he was family.

Aerith squealed, "Awwww! So cute! You know, this means Cloud's your uncle, now, too." She said teasingly. "Congratulations on the adoption, by the way. It's all over the news. Chadley Shinra, huh?"

"Thanks kiddo. Hopefully I'll be able to tell them about it, soon." he said, looking relived, now. Though, he turned to Aerith, now, grinning. "Isn't he the most adorable?" Reno asked, ruffling his hair and pulling him against his side in a hug. He couldn't help but feel a surge of joy at being called uncle- and he definitely felt like one, right now. "Tseng and Rufus are talking, so I took it upon myself to walk with Chadley around. Maybe get him to try some different snacks, while we're here. Knowing your old man, little Prince, he'll want us all to eat lunch together."

Chadley couldn't help but blush a bit, not used to being called adorable, but he was smiling, and he hugged Reno back. "Rufus has been nothing but kind to me, it is really an honor to be his son." He hummed in thought, "It's definitely been quite the eventful day, and we haven't even had lunch yet." He couldn't help but find it strange. He wasn't going to tell Aerith what happened in the labs, though.

Aerith knelt down a little to get to Chadley's height, giving him a friendly smile. "Do you think you could do me a favor, Chadley?"

Chadley looked curious, "I suppose that depends on the favor, but I will try. What can I do for you, Miss Aerith?" He seemed rather eager to please.

"If you can, I'd really appreciate it if you talked to your dad about leaving me be, once he's in charge. Could you do that for me?" She pleaded gently.

Chadley nodded, giving her a reassuring smile. "I will do my best. I know what it's like to be a test subject, and I wouldn't wish that upon anyone- much less someone as nice as you." He clearly knew about Aerith's status as a Cetra- it was in his files. Still, he didn't say anything about it to anyone, because he knew why Aerith would hide that.

Reno took notice that the kid had gone from calling the VP Mister Vice President, to now by his name. The redhead grinned, and watched the woman speak with Chadley. When she asked him her favor, the man couldn't help but feel bad for her. But, he seriously hoped that maybe, they could finally just leave her be. He gave Aerith a sympathetic smile. He hoped Rufus would listen- he knew the man would, but again, he still had his reservations.

Aerith smiled at all of them, "Thank you, Chadley. That means a lot to me." Even if Rufus didn't end up giving her the freedom she wanted, Chadley was the heir, now. She was glad that he was on her side. "How about I show you guys the best places around sector 5? Sound good?" She offered.

Reno nodded. "Sounds like a great idea. Come on, kiddo, you're gonna have fun today. Around lunch, we gotta head back, so you can eat." He said, playfully ruffling his hair again, and ignoring the look from Rude that just screamed 'you need to eat, too'. "Thanks, Aerith. Hope we aren't causing a bother, though." He also still needed to see if the Leaf House needed anything, as well.

Aerith shook her head, "Not at all! Chadley's a friend of mine, after all." _'And you could be, too.'_ Her words remained unsaid. Now that Reno chose to work for Avalanche, they weren't on opposite sides, anymore.

Chadley was more than happy to go look around with Aerith, "Why, thank you! I would love to!"

They spent the rest of the morning exploring the sector 5 slums together, showing each other the places they liked. Reno had gotten Chadley to try some new foods, and even recorded his reaction to having ice cream for the first time. Chadley had definitely enjoyed that- having quite the funny reaction, too. Reno made sure to save the video, so he could show Rufus and Tseng, later.

Reno paused in their walking when his phone went off. He read the message from Rufus, stating for them to come back, as he and Tseng had finished cooking lunch for them. So, Reno sighed, looking to the others. "Welp, that was the boss- said time to head back, lunch is ready for you guys." He said looking to Chadley and Rude. "Aerith, thanks for showing us around. If you see Cloud, think you can tell him I said hi, and maybe give him a flower for me?" He asked her, a sheepish smile on his face as he asked this.

Aerith smiled at Reno, nodding and giving him a playful wink. "I will. Have a good day, now! Enjoy lunch! You better eat." She looked at him seriously at that, pouting.

Reno gave the woman a grin, he said nothing on the matter of him eating, but instead led his partner and Chadley away, and back to the train station. He rarely ate lunch, so it wasn't odd that the man wasn't feeling hungry, at the moment.

-

Rufus sighed as he watched them go. He stood up, petting Dark nation one more time, before heading off to the living room. The man wasn't shocked to see that Reno and Tseng had apparently been sorting through the files. The blue-eyed man walked over, sitting down next to the Turk. "So, what is it that we need to speak about? I hope I'm not in trouble." The man teased with a slight smile.

Tseng would have normally found that funny, but he wasn't exactly in a joking mood, right now. Still, it did help ease some of his nerves. "No, Rufus- I simply didn't want Chadley to overhear. Reno and I had been starting to go through his files, and we had found some information that you should be aware of." He took a deep breath, deciding to start with the relatively easier-to-handle things. "We won't need to worry about his birth parents coming into the picture, as the experiments we had just killed were what's left of them."

The man immediately dropped the teasing when the other started speaking, and for a moment, the Vice President wanted to ask Tseng to say that again, just in case he had heard wrong- but no, Rufus knew that he did not hear that wrong. While Rufus had hoped he could keep Chadley, he had hoped it was because his parents would have at least given him the blessing of keeping him as his own. But, the fact they had been turned into those things, the fact that they had _killed_ them... Rufus took a deep breath, nodding slowly. They couldn't even give them a proper burial, at this point- he was sure that the bodies where burned, already "I... I see. That's a shame, truly... but they were no longer human, at that point. Whatever Hojo did, there was nothing left of them, if they went as far as to attack their son..."

Tseng nodded, "What's done is done, I doubt there was any way the effects of the experimentation could have been reversed. As far as I'm concerned, Chadley's biological parents died a long time ago. However, that wasn't what I was most concerned about." He handed Rufus a file, it was already opened to a certain section. "Chadley is part of the Jenova project, likely an attempt in order to replicate Sephiroth's previous success, as well as a failsafe. It explains why Hojo was so desperate to get him back, or be rid of him. I will spare you the details of the cybernetic modifications, as they are quite gruesome. There's still much to go over."

Rufus was doing well in keeping calm as he took the files from him, and allowed himself to read what Tseng had pointed out to him. Rufus felt an old wound reopen as he read- a failsafe, just in case Sephiroth failed... He hated how they did this- took innocent people, and injected those cells into them. Did Hojo not fear that Chadley would turn on them, too? Like Sephiroth had? "Many years ago, when Sephiroth died, I had felt as though I failed him. Many times, when we were younger, I swore that I would help him." He never got to, he had never been able to save him. "I failed back then. I will not do so with Chadley. And if Hojo wants him back, he will have to take him back from my cold, dead hands." The man promised. He wasn't going to fail Chadley. He might have failed Sephiroth, but he would not fail his son. 

Seeing Rufus like this, Tseng's heart ached for him. He took the other's hand gently in his, looking at him with a tender, sympathetic gaze that was reserved exclusively for Rufus. "It wasn't your fault, Rufus. You didn't have the power to help him, back then." Rufus had only just been made VP when things were already well underway, and then put under house arrest. There was no way he could have helped him, back then. "However, we can help Chadley _now_. He won't end up like Sephiroth did, not if we can help it."

Rufus frowned, eyebrows furrowed. "It felt like it. As the son to the man who allows all of this to happen, the son to a man who encourages these things... one is at fault by association." He didn't believe that it wasn't his fault, he didn't believe that he couldn't do anything back then. No, he was sure he could have. The man squeezed Tseng's hand gently, but his gaze was still locked onto the file. He should have tried harder, should have done more- but, there was no point in dwelling on that, at this point. "We have to do something, Tseng. We can't let them keep doing all of this. It will only get worse." Rufus was starting to feel desperate now, frantic. The more days they allowed his father to be in charge, the worse these things were going to get. 

Tseng wished he could get Rufus to understand that he couldn't have done more than he did, that it wasn't his fault, and that his father's sins weren't his. He squeezed the other's hand back, touch always gentle. "You're not your father, and you never will be." He reminded Rufus, wanting to ground him in the moment. He moved to kneel in front of Rufus, putting the file to the side and taking both of his hands in his own. "You may bear the Shinra name, but you did not do what your father did. Don't needlessly blame yourself for the actions of other people that you could not control. I know you cared about Sephiroth, and what happened was a tragedy, but you had your own issues to deal with, at the time. You couldn't have known." He took a moment for the other to process this. "What do you suggest we do?" He had a feeling he already knew, but it was best to confirm that they were thinking the same thing.

Only when Tseng moved to kneel in front of him, and grapsed both of his hands in his own gloved ones, did the blond finally look at him. He felt at fault for not being able to help, for not being able to do more. While he, at the time, hadn't been physically able to stop his father or Hojo... that incident with Sephiroth had truly been a tragedy. Hell, he didn't even get to see him one final time before he was placed under house arrest. Maybe if he had seen him, had been able to talk to him before then, things would have been different. The man took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, and holding Tseng's hands close. He doubted he would be as calm as he was, if the man before him wasn't here, doing what he was doing now. "I believe I need to get back in contact with Avalanche. If I do not, we will not be able to win on our own."

Tseng nodded, gently squeezing Rufus' hands. "I was thinking the same thing. It would be wise to get back in touch with any contacts you have with Avalanche, we'll need all of the allies we can possibly get. For now, though, I need you to breathe." Rufus was obviously not doing well, so Tseng wanted to help him calm down as much as possible, before they moved on. Both of them needed to think rationally, a lot was at stake. That, and Tseng just flat-out hated when Rufus was upset.

Okay, good, they were both on the same page when it came to getting contact with Avalanche. Though, before he did that, he would need to talk to Reno and Rude about it. He wasn't going to leave them in the dark about it, and then end up shocked, or believing Avalanche was trying something that he didn't know about. He listened to the long-haired man, nodding a bit, his grip around Tseng's hands tight. But, he was starting to calm down, at least. "We will need to talk to Reno and Rude, as well."

"Of course, we can talk to them about it when they get back. I believe Chadley knows people in Avalanche, too, so he might be able to help us get in contact with them." Tseng suggested, "But, I need you to be rational about this. It is understandable that you're upset- I am, too- but if we are going to succeed, we need to keep calm and not take any rash actions. This will take careful planning." Tseng wished he was better at things like comfort, but he was doing his best. He was here for Rufus, and he hoped that would be enough.

Rufus nodded, he leaned forward, resting his head on Tseng's shoulder. For now he remained silent, allowing himself to simply sit there, and for once, not think. He could slowly feel the migraine set in, but now that he was allowing himself to not think, he felt it start to fade away. "You are right. Before we do contact them, we need to think of how to go about it, and make sure it's not traced back to us." 

Tseng let Rufus rest his head on his shoulder, doing his best to help the other calm down. He just stayed there in that moment, allowing himself to feel Rufus oh so close, holding his hands like that... If anyone saw them, this would look extremely intimate- but thankfully, they were alone. When they were alone, they could be like this. Oh, how Tseng wished he could just embrace Rufus and comfort him in the way he really wanted to, but that wasn't his place. They were friends, at most. He could feel Rufus slowly relax, and he was glad the other was calming down. "Don't worry about that, for now- we can talk more about it when Reno, Rude and Chadley get back from their little trip. I would like for them to be included in the discussion, as I value Reno and Rude's insight, and Chadley is extremely knowledgeable for his age."

Rufus only nodded against his shoulder, his icy blue eyes closed. He only pulled away to look down at the man and smile a bit. "Up, that cant possibly be comfortable." The man said, gently tugging the other up so he could sit back down on the couch. "Thank you, Tseng. I don't feel as though I say it enough, but I doubt I would have made it this far without you at my side, helping me as you have." His words were sincere, there was only honesty in his eyes as he looked into those dark-colored ones they belonged to the man Rufus would do anything for.

Tseng chuckled softly, "You are right about that." He moved to sit beside Rufus, glad to be in a more comfortable position- but he'd have stayed like that for hours, if Rufus needed. He could never quite get used to Rufus' thanks and praise, but he held his gaze. "You are more than welcome- though, I believe you should give yourself more credit." Rufus was strong, intelligent, charismatic... So many wonderful things. It's part of the reason he had fallen in love with him. "Still, I will always be by your side."

The man sighed, leaning over to rest his head on Tseng's shoulder. It was a comfort that this man was here, that he understood how his mind worked, and knew how to calm him down without much effort. He knew what the man would wanna do without Rufus really needing to say it. "Oh please, we all know I'm practically hopeless without you, if you aren't around. I believe Reno once even said 'As helpless as a freshly-hatched chocobo chick'." He said with a chuckle. The man sighed, taking the moment to relax. "I think we should start lunch, so that way when they come back, we can just enjoy eating. Hopefully Reno eats."

Tseng couldn't help but chuckle softly at the imagery, running his fingers through Rufus' hair soothingly. "In some aspects, I can't help but agree- after all, you still can't go to the grocery store by yourself." He couldn't help but tease. It was a running joke among them, how Rufus couldn't do basic adult things like going to the grocery store, but there was no actual animosity behind it. "Though, are you feeling better, now?" He didn't want to stop until Rufus felt better.

Rufus laughed a bit, eyes closed as he enjoyed the sensation of Tseng's hand and fingers running through his short hair. He swore, the man had to be using some sort of magic- otherwise, it didn't make sense as to why this felt so nice. Maybe it was because he loved this man so much that it hurt. "Another moment of two of this, if it is alright with you..?" While yes, he felt a bit better, he wanted to savor this moment. They didn't get them often, and would be getting them even less, now that he was a father. "The only reason I can't go alone is because you all won't let me." he teased right back. "Who needs to know how much eggs cost when I can afford the entire store franchise?"

"Of course." Tseng said sweetly, continuing to stroke Rufus' hair as the other leaned against him. He enjoyed the moments he managed to get alone with Rufus, every single one of them was precious to him. He sighed fondly, "And this is why you're not in charge of budgeting." He teased Rufus playfully, "Every gil counts, and it adds up." Sure, Rufus could likely afford whatever he wanted, but it was best to save gil for more important things.

Rufus chuckled a bit. Yes, he knew this was why the man wasn't allowed to be in charge of certain financial choices. The man almost seemed like he was sleeping, with how relaxed and still he had become against the Turk. "I was thinking of making something seafood-related. I wanted to cook today, seeing as you've cooked for me twice this week." It felt so odd, that Dark Nation wasn't here laying with them- the hound rarely got hurt, so the room felt empty. In that moment, Rufus felt the urge to tell Tseng everything about how he felt for the man, but... why ruin this? Why risk losing him, and then being left alone to raise a child, and do stupid shit that would get him or anyone else he cared for killed?

Tseng loved hearing Rufus chuckle, and oh, how he wished he could hear that sound more often. Since the other's head was against his shoulder, he allowed himself to truly lower his guard, having a fond expression as he stroked the other's hair. "If you would like, that would be pleasant. Though, it truly is no trouble- I like cooking for you." Tseng admitted- though, he was definitely not going to admit the reasons behind that. He loved that he could make something that Rufus appreciated, that it was a way he could secretly show his love, and make the other happy. He preferred to express himself with action over words, because words could be dangerous, and used against you. He knew he could never tell Rufus the true reason behind his devotion, so he just enjoyed what he had, even if his heart ached for more.

"I know you do, but I want to do this for you... for Chadley and the others." He said, rubbing his cheek against his shoulder. The man stayed like that, with his blue eyes closed and body relaxed. Slowly, his eyes opened again, and he sat up. "I was thinking a seafood paella. I got some sea food stocked, and its relatively easy to make for a group of people." He said, looking to Tseng and an idea hit him. "Do you wish to help me? Perhaps we could cook something together." He sounded hopeful when he asked this.

Had he heard that right..? Tseng was an observant person, and noticed the pause, almost as if Rufus had meant it for him and him alone. The thought made his heart flutter, which he hoped the other couldn't feel, despite being so close. He was sad when Rufus sat up, but let him, removing his hand from the other's hair. He nodded at the suggestion, and _dear Leviathan..._ The way Rufus looked at him, and the hopeful tone in his voice, it made his heart skip a beat. Thankfully, his expression remained somewhat neutral, a gentle smile gracing his lips that reached his eyes. "That is a good idea. Surely, with the both of us, it would be easier than if either of us did it alone." With that, he rose from the couch, offering Rufus a hand, even though he didn't need to.

Rufus didn't hesitate to slip his hand into Tseng's, and allowed the other to pull him to his feet- though, Rufus didn't let go right away, instead leading the man into the kitchen. Only then did he let go of his hand to get out the shrimp, mussels, clams, spices, rice and some vegetables to go along with the dish. While he prepared and started cooking the rice, he let Tseng cut up the vegetables and get the seafood ready. Honestly, it took longer preparing things, versus getting it cooked. During the entire process, the man couldn't help but have this happy, fond smile on his face- he seemed to genuinely enjoy having Tseng helping him. Eventually, the dish got done, and was more than enough for everyone. The man set the hot skillet aside, and got out plates for everyone. "We should do this more often. Cook together, I mean." Rufus suggested as he sent a message to Rude and Reno to start coming back home. "I've told the others to start coming back, as well. We have some time before they do."

Tseng always loved holding Rufus' hand. Sometimes, he was embarrassed of himself, when it came to these things. He loved that Rufus didn't let go until he needed to, but he got to work preparing the meal when Rufus had. They worked together so fluidly, even in the kitchen, working around each other with ease. Tseng found he liked this quite a lot, and how domestic it was. He could tell that Rufus was enjoying it, as well. He nodded in agreement at the suggestion, "I agree... I would like that." Though, he wondered how they might spend the time they had until the other's got back. "Any suggestions on what to do until then?"

With that, Rufus was going to make it a personal goal to cook more meals together with the other. Much like in many other things they did together, they worked seamlessly together in the kitchen, as well. The man hummed as he thought about what to do- seeing as they wouldn't be going back to Shinra HQ after today's events, and they would be talking and possibly reaching out to Avalanche, he doubted they would go out much again. The blond moved to grab two wine glasses, and handed one to Tseng. He then moved to grab a bottle of wine and opened it, filling both glasses. "We should move those files to my room, for now, or put them away elsewhere. There is a lot to go through, but I doubt we will get through it all today." 

Tseng watched Rufus as he hummed in thought, and was a bit surprised when he was handed a wine glass and had wine poured for him. "Isn't it a bit early for alcohol, Rufus?" Though, he set the glass down to pick up most of the files, making sure to keep them sorted by year. With that, he went to find a place to put them away.

Rufus gave a casual shrug- the man hardly ever touched the wine he had, so he would from time to time have a small bit for himself if he felt in the mood. "I doubt we will be going out anywhere else, today. A single glass will not be the end of us." He took a sip and then set his glass down, following the other man and picking up some of the files, as well. "I have a safe in the guest room, perhaps we could put them in there?" No one would think to look for a safe in a seemingly-empty guest room. 

Tseng thought for a moment, "I suppose, if we do not need to go anywhere, I could indulge." He nodded, heading into the guest room to put the files away, for now. He couldn't help but wonder what was in the rest of all of these files, if they had found so many gruesome things only in the beginning. Still, he tried to put that thought away, for now. Right now, he was with Rufus, and they didn't need to go into those details quite yet. They could simply relax, enjoy some wine, and wait for the others to get back from the Sector 5 slums.

The blond followed Tseng to the guest room, walking to the closet and pushing aside a shoe rack to reveal a safe. He used the small number panel to the left to punch in the code, and watched as the door unlocked. The safe didn't have much in it- just a single, framed photo. It was of a beautiful, fair-skinned, blonde-haired woman. She had the gentlest look in her pale blue eyes, her smile soft, but loving. Whoever took the picture had gotten it at a perfect time. Rufus gently shifted it to the side, and took the files he had in his hands, placing them in next to it. He stood back up, moving out of the way so Tseng could do the same. He didn't mind if the man saw the picture, he trusted him more so than anyone else in his life.

Tseng was always an observant person, and the second he set eyes on the framed photo, he could see the resemblance to the face of the man he loved. He figured that, logically, this was a picture of Rufus' mother. He didn't comment on it, just placing the rest of the files in the safe. If Rufus wanted to talk about her, he would, but he would never press the man about the tragic death of his mother.

Rufus' smile was bittersweet, "Can you believe I don't remember much of her?" He asked as he moved to close the safe, but not before he took the picture out and held it in his hands, showing the dark haired man. "I cannot remember her voice, sometimes. If I didn't have this, I'm sure I wouldn't be able to recall how she even looked. I do not remember her touch. Sometimes, I wonder if my own father even remembers her- he never bothers to visit where she is buried. While I understand at some point many would stop going... but it is always a harsh reminder that their marriage was a loveless one." He didn't know how his mother had put up with his father for as long as she did, he honestly saw her as a strong woman. A woman who, based on the picture, was not only strong, but she was also gentle. Rufus wished she had lived longer, so he could remember her better, so he wouldn't need a picture to recall her face.

Tseng listened as Rufus talked, looking at the picture of the woman. He gently put his hand on Rufus' shoulder, a comforting gesture. "Don't blame yourself for having trouble remembering, you were young." It was a tragedy, that his mother had died when he was little. Though, Tseng was fairly sure it wasn't an accident. He looked at the picture, "I can see the resemblance. You have your mother's beauty." _'Shit, was that too much?'_ He hoped that wasn't crossing a line. After all, it was true- Rufus did share a certain resemblance with his mother, and both of them were beautiful.

Rufus didn't blame himself, per say, but it was a bit sad that he couldn't really recall what she was like, or what she sounded like. However, when the Turk said he could see where he got his beauty from, the blond couldn't help but blush immediately. But still, the man couldn't help but find himself smiling at the compliment. A soft chuckle escaped him, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "You flatter me too much, Tseng. But thank you... maybe that's why my father doesn't love me, because I look like the woman who didn't allow herself to be pushed around."

Seeing Rufus blush and smile at his compliment made Tseng's heart skip a beat, and he felt absolutely honored that he was able to get that reaction out of Rufus. "It isn't flattery if it's true." He reminded the other. His words weren't hollow flattery, he believed what he said. He frowned, however, when Rufus brought up his father. "Rufus, you know that isn't true." He knew he could speak his mind about the President in front of Rufus, so he did just that. "Your father is a heartless man incapable of love, and that is no fault of yours, or your mother's." His other hand came to gently caress Rufus' cheek comfortingly, as he looked into those beautiful ice-blue eyes. "He's a horrible man, and you deserved better." He said firmly, leaving no room for argument.

Rufus opened his eyes to look at the other man, leaning into Tseng's hand when he reached up to caress his cheek. Only when it was just them, alone, could they openly talk about his father, without fear of getting shot. "My mother deserved better. I can handle him- especially now that I have you at my side- But... I'm not sure how she ever managed. I wish there was someone I could ask." Someone who didn't have a loyalty to his father, but sadly, there weren't many left who had sided with his mother- the only other person who had was Sephiroth's biological mother, and even then... no one knew what happened to her. The blond reached up to hold Tseng's hand against his cheek, "I think she would have been more then happy to have a grandchild like Chadley."

Tseng hated how they both had to hide their feelings about the current president, but hopefully it wouldn't be for much longer. For Tseng, he was used to hiding how he truly felt- it was part of his job description. For Rufus, though, he could tell he struggled with it. He was more than happy to help the other vent in private, so he was at least heard by someone. He agreed with Rufus, no one deserved to be married to the sack of shit that was his father. He smiled softly at him, though, at the mention of Chadley. "Chadley is quite the sweet boy, and rather well-behaved. I would think she would have liked him, too."

"I also think she would have liked you." Rufus added truthfully, opening his eyes to look at the other in the eyes. He still had Tseng's hand trapped against his cheek with his own hand. But, he meant what he said- Tseng was loyal. He was honest, level headed, intelligent, and kind. He didn't see why his Mother wouldn't have liked him, and he had a feeling she would have liked Rude and Reno as well, even if part of him wouldn't have wanted Reno to meet her, considering his less-than-appropriate language.

Tseng could feel his heart react to that, and his mind wandered to the implications. _'He would have wanted me to meet his mother..?'_ Normally he was oh so stoic, but he couldn't help the very light flush that came to his cheeks. Surely there was a platonic reason? Perhaps it's just that his mother would be happy he had a good friend looking out for him. Regardless... "I'm glad you think so. Though, I doubt she would be too thrilled about my occupation." After all, he was a Turk. Sure, that was how he met Rufus, but it didn't change the things he'd done. He had so much blood on his hands, it was a surprise they weren't stained red.

Rufus shrugged a small bit. "She wouldn't be happy with what I have done, either, but I still like to think she wouldn't be a woman who cared too much about such things." At least, he liked to think so- but he couldn't really say if that was true or not. He never got to get old enough to remember her, or really get to know her. "However, without your job, I would have been dead ages ago- so I don't think she would have hated it. I think, however, she would not be so happy with Reno's choice of vocabulary- or lack of it." He added teasingly. While he and Reno would often argue, they did care for one another, and he knew Reno would die for him. Even if Rufus hated that.

Tseng allowed himself to chuckle at that, "Yes, Reno is not exactly the 'introduce to your mother' type. Though, there is one thing I am sure of." Tseng looked at the photo, "She loved you." _'We have that in common.'_ He thought. As foolish as it was, he hoped that she would have approved of him. Perhaps, in another reality, where she had lived and raised Rufus, she would. Perhaps things would have been different, and he would have had a chance to be with Rufus... But that was not this reality, no matter how much he wished it was. His hand, still trapped against Rufus' cheek, stroked it gently. He looked at Rufus oh so fondly, looking softer than he ever was with anyone else.

Did Tseng have any idea just how much he loved it when the other looked at him like that? Did Tseng know just how much power Rufus allowed him to have over him? Did he even realize just what lengths he would go to, just for him? No... no, he didn't think he did. But seeing the man looking at him so, openly touching his as he was now... it made the Vice President's heart flutter. It made him weak in the knees. Had they not been kneeling on the ground, Rufus was sure that he would have collapsed. "I hope so... as foolish as it sounds," as he's been made to feel and told by his own father. "I would be heartbroken if she hated me as much as my father. After all, being the product of a loveless marriage..." he shrugged slightly.

Tseng truly didn't realize the power he had over Rufus, not knowing how that soft look affected the person he loved. But then again, Rufus didn't truly know the extent of his power over Tseng. Sure, Rufus was his boss- but this was about more than duty to Tseng. Tseng had devoted his entire life to Rufus out of love, not duty or obligation. There was no other person on the planet that he shared this bond with, and he knew he could never truly love anyone else. Rufus Shinra had his heart, and Tseng was more than happy to give it to him, even if they couldn't possibly be together in the way he wanted. He gently shook his head, "It's not foolish, Rufus- every child deserves their parents' love. I may not know much about her, but I do know that she loved you." _'Just like I do.'_ He'd heard very little of Rufus' mother when he had previously looked into her death all of those years ago, but every sign pointed to her loving Rufus.

 _'Oh, how I love it when you look at me like that.'_ Those words where on the top of his tongue, and the man had to bite it in order to stop himself from saying it. He knew if he did, it would cross a line, and there was a chance Tseng would not only not feel the same, but feel the need to leave. He wouldn't be able to survive that, honestly. Losing Tseng would be like dying, Rufus couldn't risk it. "Shall we go back and enjoy our wine before the others return? As much as I like your hand on me, I'll end up asleep on it, and then you'll truly never get it back for a few hours." The man said half-jokingly. He had once fallen asleep against Rude's shoulder, and the poor man couldn't get up for hours. As tempting as it was to keep Tseng trapped next to him for a few hours while he napped, he didn't wish to make the man uncomfortable.

Tseng chuckled softly at that, "Yes, that is a good idea." With that, he gently withdrew his hand from the other's grasp, getting up and heading back to the living room after retrieving his wine glass. He sat on the couch, waiting for Rufus to join him. He thought for a moment about what Rufus had said, and he didn't really mind losing his hand for a few hours, if it meant Rufus got some good rest. That, and he just loved to touch Rufus, in general.

Rufus sighed when Tseng pulled away, but he put the picture of his mother back in the safe and locked it up again, before moving the shoe rack back in place. He joined Tseng on the couch, wine glass in hand, and the man wasted no time in leaning against him, taking a sip of the dark-red liquid. A soft hum of content escaped him, eyes closed in relaxation. "I think we all deserve a trip to Costa De Sol. A vacation, or at least a small break."

Tseng happily let Rufus lean against him and relax, taking a sip of wine, himself. Since they weren't going to be going anywhere, today, he decided to indulge- just a little. He hesitantly put an arm around the other, trying his best to keep calm. "I believe that would be beneficial. Reno, especially, could use some R&R. I don't believe he's completely healed from when he had gotten injured on a mission." He hummed in thought, "It's been strange... Normally, getting Reno to take time off is harder than extracting information out of trained operatives," He couldn't exactly say 'pulling teeth', because he had done that plenty of times. "but as of late, he's actually been taking his time off. I'm glad for it- and I'm certainly not complaining- but I can't help but wonder what changed..." He doubted it was because of his insistence.

That was definitely strange. The man opened his eyes, and looked up at the dark haired man. "How peculiar. Reno seems to hate not working just as much as you do... perhaps something, or some _one_ , has finally managed to convince him to take better care for himself?" He suggested. That was the only reason he could come up with, when it came to Reno's recent behavior. "He _did_ come into the office one day covered in bruises- hickeys, I should say. Perhaps he's found himself a lover? Or a one-night stand." He couldn't imagine Reno in a serious relationship, not with how he acted. The redhead was flirtatious- knew he was handsome, and downright eye-catching. He made sure to flaunt that, often. "We will all be due for our medical checks along with psych evaluations. Do you think Reno will give you trouble, or send the psychiatrist to see a psychiatrist?"

Tseng hummed in acknowledgement, "I had noticed the hickeys, yes- but that was _after_ he had taken sick leave. It would not make sense if it was just a one-night stand. Perhaps he _has_ found a lover... So long as he keeps those things separate from work, I won't interfere." _'What a hypocrite, I am.'_ "As for psych evals, Reno always gives even the best psychiatrists trouble. I have no doubt that he will be difficult." He sighed at that, taking another sip of his wine. "I worry about him..." After all, he was Reno's mentor. Reno had gained some of his vices, in addition to his own.

Rufus sighed. Now he was a bit worried, too, now that Tseng seemed to be worried about him. He sat up, still leaning against him as he moved. "What exactly are you worried about? if I may ask." He knew that Tseng had acted as Reno's mentor during his training days, so the man had a bit of a soft spot for him. While he didn't show it, the man cared for his Turks, and when he worried for them, he couldn't really get it out of his head that he was worried about them.

Tseng knew he could confide in Rufus, so he did. "I worry about his habits. He barely eats at all, as far as I'm aware. Rude oftentimes has to force him to eat a granola bar. He may talk quite a bit, but he specifically refrains from divulging how he's actually feeling, no matter how much I pry. He overworks himself- though, that has gotten better, as of late. Frankly, as good at his job as he is, he is a walking disaster in almost every other aspect." Tseng's brows were slightly furrowed, just thinking on it all. "The thing that concerns me the most, though, is his extreme detest for psych evals. I'm afraid that he might not be doing well, especially after the recent order about dropping the plate. Even though it ended in failure, I believe it had an impact on him."

Rufus frowned the more and more he listened to Tseng talk about what he was worried about. Yes, he knew of the other man's horrible habits. He wondered why, exactly, Reno was that way- and why he acted the way he did. Was it due to his childhood in the slums? Or was it something more than that? Something his mind was coming up with? Who knew. But Rufus was worried, now that Tseng really pointed out that Reno just.... he wasn't okay. Not completely, anyway. "Perhaps... perhaps he just needs all of us to talk to him. He isn't okay, but perhaps if he sees that we're all worried, and know how he is acting isn't alright, just maybe, he will be more inclined to at least the Psych evaluations."

Tseng hummed in thought, considering it. "Perhaps, though I don't believe he would enjoy an intervention. I believe it is worth a try, but I fear accidentally pushing him away, as well. Still, if it would get him to do his psych eval, it would be worth it."

"Then a private one on one talk- but not as his superior, as his mentor. He will listen to you more than he will probably listen to me." While it was no secret that he valued Rude's opinion, he also knew that Rude was a little more easygoing with Reno. He would let him get away with a little more than he knew that he should have. So, the blond had a feeling that it would be the case. He smiled a bit up at him, putting a hand on Tseng's knee and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Things will work out for him, I'm sure they will. He has his reasons for being the way he is. Hopefully, he will start to get better." One could only hope, anyway- Reno was never one to half ass his job, but he constantly put his own health at the bottom of the list. "We all have things we aren't... comfortable with talking about to people we know- least of all, strangers. Perhaps there is something Reno doesn't wish to talk about with a psychiatrist. But, if there is something else going on in that head of his, I'm sure we will find out. We could ask Chadley to do a scan of him." Though, he wasn't sure if Chadley could even actually scan humans.

That smile, that utter confidence that Rufus had, and that gentle squeeze to his knee- it made Tseng's heart flutter. He smiled back at Rufus, "Thank you, Rufus. I'll try talking to him. Though, Chadley seems to be able to pick up things that even our most adept scientists haven't noticed with those scans of his, I believe it would be beneficial to have all of us scanned for any potential health issues. It would be a rather big favor to ask, but he seems happy to help."

The man nodded, happy that it seemed like Tseng would do as he suggested. They couldn't expect Reno to not go feral, of course- but it was worth a shot. They all cared about him, and wanted him to be okay. Tseng had watched him grow from his training to where he is now, and clearly thought him more than capable of being second in command. "We can wait a bit until we ask him, at least until once you've had your talk with our problem child." He said teasingly, taking a sip of his wine. He used terms like that often, when it came to Tseng. Terms that implied that they both had ownership over something, when Rufus knew it wasn't the case. The blond would drop tiny little hints like that more often than not, about how he felt towards the chocolate-eyed man.

Tseng chuckled at that, "You know he's only two years younger than us, right? Though, it is true that he acts like a child, most of the time." He couldn't help but playfully make fun of Reno- after all, it was true. His tongue was feeling a little looser from the wine, and he was just so relaxed, practically cuddling with Rufus on the couch. He felt free to speak his mind, "He acts so young, sometimes I forget that. Though, I know his skills just as well as I know my own. There's a reason he's second in command- as much of a pain as he can be, sometimes." He smiled fondly, remembering what Reno was like as a rookie Turk. He'd never forget, he was sure.

"He looks younger than he is, and the way he acts doesn't help, either." He chuckled at the mention that Tseng often forgot that Reno was really only two years younger than they were. But he is skilled- the redhead showed promise during training, despite having had no prior professional training. It made sense- why Tseng, in a way, took to him and taught him as much as he could. "He caused a lot of trouble, I heard- not getting along with the other rookies, and often times loving to one-up the instructors." Rufus had a good laugh when he heard he had managed to knock Heidegger onto his back with a simple metal staff. But, of course, the redhead had then gotten a swift and horrible beating for it. "He reminds me of you, when he's so focused on a job. You taught him well, you should be proud. You've taught them, and myself, a lot." He said, reaching up to brush his fingers against Tseng's cheek.

Tseng happily listened to Rufus talk about their co-worker- no, their friend. If anything, Reno was like family to the both of them. That's what the Turks were, a family- Veld had made sure of that. He couldn't help his heart swelling with pride at Rufus' praise, it meaning so much to him. His gentle touch sent sparks through Tseng's skin, and he desperately wanted to lean into the touch, but restrained himself. He simply looked at the other fondly, "Thank you, Rufus. I value your opinion more than anyone else's, I hope you know that." His chocolate eyes were soft, a gentle smile on his lips.

"That means a lot to me, to know you value it so much. But, know I value your words, more so than anything." He meant that, and gods, there was that soft look again. That look in his eyes that made Rufus' legs weak, his heart flutter and skip a beat. _'Do you have any idea how much I love that look? How beautiful you look with that expression?'_ words and questions Rufus could never bring himself to say or ask. Things he kept to himself, so closely guarded. Sometimes he felt like sobbing, with how much he loved this man, but couldn't express it. "Now, if only I could convince _you_ to take days off and vacations with me," he said, gently moving his hand to tug softly of a tuft of the long, soft, black locks of hair.

Tseng's heart skipped a beat at that- to know his words were so valuable to Rufus, it made his heart soar. He was important to Rufus, that was enough. He let himself sit with that, happy and content, one of his arms around Rufus. This, right here, was as close as he was ever getting to perfect. He chuckled softly as Rufus tugged at his hair gently, "Unfortunately, being the Director of the Turks does not typically allow for vacations. Though, spending time with you is vacation enough for me." He accidentally let the words slip. This was typically why he avoided alcohol, especially when it came to being around Rufus. When he was even mildly inebriated, his heart got louder, and wanted to do the talking. He tried to not show too much of a reaction to that, only a slight flush of his cheeks, which could be blamed on a number of things.

"You're too kind. I hardly feel like I get you to relax that much, but it's touching to know you feel at ease around me." Rufus admitted, traces of the faintest blush dusting his cheeks, too. The man made himself a little more comfortable against the Turk- he knew the others weren't far from home at this point, but he would use up every last second he and Tseng had alone together to do this. To be able to talk just like this, without anyone else in the room. "I wish for you to always feel like that with me. " _'because this world would be damned to hell and back if anything were to happen to you because of other people's foolish actions.'_ It was scary, how Rufus wouldn't mind burning the world down, should anyone or anything harm Tseng. But... he couldn't find it in himself to care.

Tseng tried to calm his heart, "I'm able to relax more with you than with anyone else." He admitted in turn. As Rufus shifted to get more comfortable, so did Tseng. He moved so his back was against the arm of the couch, and Rufus was able to lay against his chest. He hoped the other couldn't feel his heartbeat, because it was noticeably quicker. He set his glass of wine on the table, deciding to risk it and put both of his arms around Rufus, holding him close. He could smell the other's cologne, the scent of vanilla long-since associated with the blond-haired man in his arms. He sighed softly in content, allowing himself to close his eyes and relax. It was moments like these that he loved, that he wished could happen more frequently.

Rufus was almost disappointed when Tseng shifted. He had thought, for a moment, that perhaps the Turk was going to get up- but instead, Rufus found himself now laying back against Tseng's chest. Rufus felt his face heat up slightly, and felt his heart skip a beat, but he remained relaxed in Tseng's hold. The Vice President almost cheered in joy at the feeling of the other's arms wrapped around him. He could stay like this for hours, that much he was certain of. He could stay like this all day, and still be perfectly content. "I'm glad..." he mumbled, setting his own glass down when he finished it off, and found himself turning his head up to look at Tseng's face.

Tseng heard the soft mumble, and he felt Rufus' head shift against his chest, and opened his eyes to look down at the man he loved in his arms. Tseng looked oh so relaxed, downright happy to be cuddling with Rufus. And what was even better? Rufus was enjoying it, too. He hadn't pushed him away or denied him, instead he lay there, comfortable in his hold. Oh, what he wouldn't give to do this every day. Though, he wanted to make sure Rufus really was okay with this. "Is everything alright..?" He asked the other, wanting to know how he felt about this.

Rufus didn't answer right away, instead allowed himself to get lost in those eyes of the man he loved so much. "Yes, more than alright," Rufus finally said, not once looking away from the other man as he said this. His tone was soft, calm, and he made sure to keep it low. Right now, this moment of peace was something that Rufus did not want to lose or break just yet. It was rare to get Tseng like this, if ever. He wanted to enjoy this, wanted to bask in this for as long as he could, because he knew he could never have it as his own. Tseng did not love him as he did, and while that thought hurt, it was the truth. A cruel fact of life he had to learn to eventually accept. But for now, he would happily torture himself with this, and pretend that they loved one another. That every night they went to bed together, woke up together, and were raising their child together.

The way Rufus looked at him made his heart flutter, and his words, as well. _'_ More than alright.' That meant Rufus liked it, and that made Tseng oh so happy. He couldn't help but hope they'd do this again, because he hadn't realized how much his body ached to be close to the other. Now that the itch was gone, he felt a peace and calm that was oh so rare, one he only found with Rufus. "Perhaps... We could do this more often?" He proposed the idea.

Rufus perked up at that, the fact that Tseng was suggesting that they could do this more often. His heart, at this point, was hammering in his chest. The blond couldn't help but smile at the idea, to be able to do this more often would be lovely. "I would like that very much- if you do not mind, that is. The last thing I wish to do is make you uncomfortable... but I would very much like to do this more often." The fact Tseng also wanted to do this warmed his heart, because it meant he also liked doing this, right? It couldn't only be just because Rufus liked this. The man closed his eyes, sighing deeply and relaxing completely against the Turk, he listened carefully for the man's heartbeat. He could fall asleep to the sound, he was sure of that much.

Seeing Rufus smile like that at him made Tseng's heart melt, "I would not offer if I minded, Rufus. I'd like it, too." Seeing Rufus relax against him, placing his head against his chest and listening to his heartbeat, his hand moved to run through the other's hair. This, this was perfect. He wanted to be like this with Rufus more, just having the other relax in his arms as he pet his hair until his arm grew tired. He allowed his own eyes to close, just taking in the feeling of Rufus against him. His heartbeat was steady, albeit a bit quicker than normal, due to the other man being so close.

Maybe this is what Rufus needed to do in order to get Tseng to relax. If that was the case, then he would definitely be doing this a lot more often, especially since the other man had just agreed that he, too, liked this- hence, why he offered. There was a feeling of pride and joy that swelled up in his chest, knowing that only he ever got to be like this with Tseng. But, for a moment, he could hear his father's harsh words, ones he spoke to him so often when he had been but a child.

'You're too soft, weak and pathetic. Just like your mother. Do you think caring for anyone else will get you anything in this world!?'

It was during these moments when he heard those words the loudest. But, it was also during these moments when he found himself not at all caring for them. He felt as though it was because he was with Tseng, and he knew the man would have his back, no matter the situation. Tseng would tell him otherwise, with his own kind, wise words. Yes, he was sure that's why he didn't care much for the words he heard. For now, he was relaxed, happy to be like this.

So much so, he hadn't realized when the door to the apartment opened. 

When the door pushed opened, Reno was greeted by the smell of freshly-cooked something, a food he himself wasn't familiar with. But, what shocked him the most was the sight of Rufus leaning back against Tseng's chest. Both of his bosses seemed to be in a world of their own, but they looked oh so content and happy. It broke Reno's heart, to know that both of them didn't think it possible for the other to love him. Reno couldn't stop himself from grinning at the sight, silently pulling his phone out and snapping a quick picture before pocketing his phone. "We're back~" the man said as he moved to let Rude and Chadley in.

Tseng, for once, had his guard down. He was able to truly relax- not constantly vigilant, but just trusting that Rufus was safe in his arms. He had started drifting off when he heard the door open, and his eyes snapped open to see Reno had taken a picture. _'Oh no...'_ He glared at Reno, "Delete that." He doubted the command would work, but it was worth a shot.

Chadley had seen Tseng and Rufus on the couch together, cuddling and dozing, and he smiled softly at the sight. They had looked so relaxed- that is, until Reno announced they were back. He got on his tiptoes, whispering to Reno, "Can you send me the picture?" He had a feeling it would help with their little plan of getting Tseng and Rufus together.

Reno looked down at Chadley and nodded with a small wink. "Sure thing, kiddo." he said, ignoring the dark-haired Turk in favor of picking up his bosses' empty wine glasses, taking them to the sink to wash. "Go wash your hands, and I'll get lunch served for everyone." he instructed with a small wave of his hand.

Rufus opened his eyes when Reno announced they where back, and he couldn't help but feel disappointed that their moment had ended so soon, and couldn't help but frown. He watched as Reno took their empty glasses and immediately fall into apparently serving the cooked food for them. He knew, for now, it wouldn't be a good idea to try and get him to eat, but he knew it would be a talk that Tseng would have with him at a later date. Rufus didn't get up right away, but he did get up slowly, looking apologetically to the Turk.

Tseng sighed heavily when Reno ignored him, but looked to Rufus reassuringly when the other looked at him apologetically. He whispered to Rufus, "It's alright, there will be other times." He didn't want Rufus to feel guilty about anything. Once Rufus got off of him, he went to wash his hands and get ready for lunch. He'd try talking to Reno about his concerns, later- after they talked about Avalanche, and filled everyone in.

Chadley happily went to wash his hands, as well- waiting for Tseng to finish. He decided that now was a good time to talk with him, now that the two of them were alone. "You two seem pretty close." He commented, a bit of a loaded statement.

Tseng washed his hands, "We are friends outside of work, yes." He replied carefully, keeping his expression neutral. He didn't want Chadley to know about his feelings for his new dad, but the boy was astute- he wasn't sure if he could hide it for long, with the close proximity.

Chadley smiled, "Very close, it would seem. I've never been cuddled, it must be nice. Both of you looked rather relaxed." He hoped that, one day, he could have something like that with someone.

Tseng was a master at keeping his expression neutral, so he didn't react to Chadley's words. "I'm sure, if you ask your father, he would be more than happy to do that for you." Hands all washed, he left the bathroom, letting Chadley wash his hands and returning to the dining area.

Rufus smiled a small bit and nodded- he had just been enjoying the moment, was all. Still, he did as Reno said, and went to wash his hands before going back to the kitchen to help the redhead put seafood on the plates. It didn't go unnoticed how the man didn't set a plate for himself, but focused on making sure everyone else had enough. Maybe it was a habit he had picked up from when he was in the slums. How odd. Rufus said nothing, and he smiled when Tseng returned. "How was the trip down to Sector 5? I hope the reporters didn't give you all trouble."

Reno snorted as he shook his head, leaning back against the counter. "Nah, with Rude there with us, none of them had the balls enough to even get close."

Tseng joined them at the table, sitting at Rufus' right side. "I'm glad things went smoothly." He also took note of Reno not serving himself, frowning a bit at that, but not saying anything. He waited for Chadley to come back, not wanting to start eating lunch without him, simply out of politeness, and since they weren't in a rush.

Chadley came back, taking his seat at Rufus' left, but immediately noticed Reno's place remained without a dish. He looked up to Reno, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Uncle Reno, why didn't you get any food?" There was such gentle concern and innocence to his question, completely ignorant about Reno's eating disorder. Tseng stiffened imperceptibly in response, looking to Reno to see how he'd react.

Reno gave the kid a soft smile. "Oh, I'm just not hungry, kiddo. Don't worry." Typically, had anyone else asked him, he would have also told them he wasn't hungry- though, he doubted he would have been as friendly or sweet in answering. But with Chadley, it was different- the kid didn't know his habits, and he was genuinely just worried. 

Rufus nodded in agreement, petting the boy's head as he sat down next to him. Though, he had been worried about how Reno was going to respond to the question he was asked. Rufus sent Tseng a worried look, while Reno said he wasn't hungry, that didn't mean his body didn't need the vitamins and energy.

Tseng was relieved that Reno seemed to understand that Chadley didn't mean any harm with it, and responded kindly. He'd need to talk with Chadley about that, later- to make sure Reno's toes weren't accidentally stepped on, so to speak. He started eating his food, now that everyone was sat at the table.

Chadley frowned, not satisfied with that answer, and debated on whether it would be inappropriate to scan Reno without his permission or not. In the end, he trusted his instincts, and began the scan, staring at Reno while he did so. When he got the results of the scan, he gasped. "Oh my goodness!" He was shocked by what he found: medical anxiety, extreme malnutrition, a spinal problem, osteoporosis, low blood pressure, and _so many_ old injuries that never healed right- especially his hip. He was also at risk of heart disease, and had a weakened immune system. It was a nightmare to Chadley, seeing that Reno was in such poor condition.

Chadley didn't seem to really like the answer he was given, truth be told. But, seeing that Reno had responded well, and didn't seem bothered, Rufus started eating- and it seemed like things where fine, until Chadley's startled shout. "Is something wrong, Chadley?" The blond asked with worry, his hand going to rest on the boy's back. He could tell with a single glance that Rude, and even Reno, looked ready to spring into action if anything was actually wrong. Thank the gods, Rufus had gotten so lucky with Turks, who seemed to truly care for his son. 

Reno visibly relaxed when it seemed like Chadley wasn't going to press the subject anymore. It wasn't like Reno actively went out of his way to not eat- no, he just honestly didn't feel hungry. He was good with a meal in the morning to keep him going until dinner, and even then, sometimes he was fine with just a single meal. However, he, too, startled at the kid's gasp. "What's up, Chadley? Did ya forget something while we were in Sector 5?" Reno asked, standing up a little more right now- but even if the question was a bit of a joking one, he was worried about the kid's sudden reaction.

Tseng, unlike the rest of the Turks, did not jump up in case of danger, because he knew exactly what Chadley had done- he scanned Reno. "Chadley, what is it?" He asked calmly, waiting for the boy to answer with what he figured he already knew.

Chadley shook his head, "No, it's just... Uncle Reno, you're severely malnourished- so much so that your entire body is straining itself. You also have osteoporosis, low blood pressure, a spinal problem, and anxiety. So many of your injuries haven't healed right, especially your hip. You're also at high risk for heart disease, and have a weakened immune system. _Dear gods_ , when is the last time you've seen a doctor?!?" He was absolutely horrified by all of this, never having scanned someone with this many health problems, himself.

Rufus sat there for a moment, speechless. He hadn't actually expected the boy to scan Reno, much less list off what was wrong with him. But, damn, everything he had just listed off was serious. How could they have not noticed all of those things wrong with the redhead? Was he truly like a feral animal, that had learned to hide when it was injured or sick to avoid being preyed on by something stronger and bigger? Rufus looked to Tseng, then looked to Reno, who looked shocked by maybe not by the information itself, but maybe the fact it had been stated in the first place. He glanced to Rude who, even though he had his shades on, had dropped his spoon back onto the plate. "I see..." Rufus said carefully, not quite sure how to tackle this conversation.

Reno stood frozen for a long moment, staring at the boy. Part of him wanted to play it off that he was fine, that he was healthy, and still more then capable of doing his job. Which was true, it wasn't a lie. However, he hadn't thought that the others would find out. Instead, the man took a deep breath, forcing a smile. "Ah, don't worry about me, kid. Your uncle's a lot tougher then he looks. I'm alright-"

"Like fucking hell you are-" Rude snapped, turning to look at his partner. How could he still _say_ that? How could he still say he was fine when he clearly wasn't!?

Even Tseng was shocked by this new information- it seemed that Reno was _a lot worse_ than he thought. This new information couldn't be ignored, "Reno, you're not 'alright'. You are _far_ from alright. I'm not speaking as your boss, but as your mentor- I'm worried about you." He allowed his masks to fall for once, truly showing the worry he felt. "I hadn't known it was this bad..." Leviathan, what could he even say? They couldn't have known, since Reno adamantly refused to see the doctor.

Chadley spoke, "Uncle Reno, these things are serious. Osteoporosis is a weakness of the bones due to lack of calcium, and with your job, it only puts you at higher risk of breaking or fracturing bones." He started to sniffle, tearing up. "Gods... how long have you been starving yourself..?" He looked up at Reno with tear-filled eyes. "For it to be this bad..." He attempted to wipe his eyes and calm down, but it didn't work much. "I'm going to need to have a word with your doctor. Who's your doctor?" He planned on yelling at whatever quack doctor ignored all of these problems.

Reno frowned, his body tensing up. "Hey now, come on. I ain't that weak. I'm perfectly fine. So, I don't always eat lunch, but it ain't the end of the world." He argued- however, he felt guilt stab into his gut, even as he said it, and it showed with how he refused to look at his mentor in the eyes. He looked to Chadley, feeling even worse when he saw how the boy started to tear up. He bit his lip, looking away, and didn't really provide an answer. He hadn't actually gone to see his primary doctor, truth be told. He only ever went in for the most basic physical that was required every year, but nothing more. 

"You are right. It's not the end of the world. But, it could very much be the end of your _life,_ Sinclair." Rufus chimed in, eyes narrowed as he kept his gaze locked on the redhead. He only looked away when his son started to tear up and sniffle. He gently held the boy close, rubbing his back gently, trying to offer him comfort of some sort. Clearly, what was wrong with Reno upset him greatly. 

Hell, even Rude, at this point, was staring at his partner. He looked just as worried as the others in the room, but he could read Reno's body language. The man was tense, right now. He was slowly going into flight or fight, and Rude knew the moment he bolted, none of them would be able to catch him. Cloud was not going to be happy to hear about this. "Reno,"

"I'm fine," he insisted, glaring at his partner who glared right back. 

"You're not fine, Reno! Get that through your head!" It was rare for Rude to get so angry, but damn it all, this was his _partner_. His _brother-_ who, apparently, was far worse than what they had imagined. How could he have not noticed, after so many years of knowing him...

Tseng was only even more worried that Reno was still insisting he was fine, even after all of those diagnoses. "I'm putting you on medical leave for two weeks, and on desk duty until further notice. No buts." He said firmly, leaving no room for argument. "I don't care if the president himself comes demanding you do a job, I am not going to risk your life." He'd gladly face the wrath of the President, if it meant keeping Reno safe.

Chadley knew more than any of them how serious this was, as he had scanned Reno's body, and seen the results firsthand. He could see everything that was wrong, and it was _horrifying_ to him. He liked Reno- Reno was the one who had saved him from the labs, and he was just so fun, and was always kind to him. To have Reno in such a horrid condition, and for him to keep insisting that he's fine, it hurt his heart. He clung to Rufus, trying to stop crying, but one of his hands reached out to take Reno's in his own. "Please, Uncle Reno... You saved me, now let me save you." He begged the other, looking at him with his big baby blue eyes.

"What!? You cant be serious- Tseng you can't just put me out like that!" The redhead couldn't help but feel angry that Tseng was doing this, he knew just how dedicated to this job he was. To put him out like this for two weeks, then desk duty until god-knows-when!? That was torture for him! The redhead was going to snap again, because he wasn't just going to roll over onto his back and let them do this- but it was Chadley's little tearful plea that stopped him. He looked to the boy, who was clinging to his father, tears in his eyes and begging him to let him save him. But... he didn't need saving... right? Finally, the anger and tension he had been feeling simply left him, as quickly as it had came. He walked over to where Chadley was, knelt down, and reached up to clean away the tears on his face. He felt bad for making the little one worry so much. "Okay... guess I don't got much of a choice, do I?" He asked with a chuckle. "Don't cry, I'm sorry, kiddo."

Rufus held onto Chadley tightly, kissing the top of his head. He knew Reno hadn't meant to make the child so upset, but he still couldn't help but feel a bit irked by it. It truly was worrying, to hear Reno insist that he was fine, despite hearing what they had all just heard. Truly, there was more wrong with Reno than what they had first speculated. He felt angry when the redhead snapped at Tseng, but noticed how quickly that attitude faded when Chadley begged to let him help him, as Reno had saved him from the labs. Who could say no to this boy? Clearly not even Reno. "We all worry about you, Reno. We wished you cared a little more about yourself, from time to time."

Tseng knew that Reno wouldn't like it, but it was for his own good. Even if Reno ended up hating him for it, he wasn't going to put Reno in danger. "I am completely serious. You can go back to normal work once you recover, and no sooner." He could tell that Reno was going to lash out at him further, but then Chadley spoke, and Tseng stopped, looking to the teary-eyed boy.

Chadley held onto Reno's hand, not letting go, and leaned into Reno's touch as he wiped away his tears. "Just please, please take better care of yourself. If you-... I couldn't-..." He sniffled, "You saved me. You're the one who brought me out of the labs in the first place, and you've been so nice to me... I couldn't handle it if something happened to you." He gripped onto the other's hand a bit tightly, as if to reassure himself that Reno wasn't going anywhere. "And seeing the scans... Gods... You're _really_ not okay. There's still time to change things so you can get better, but drastic action needs to be taken. I can help you, Reno. _Please_."

Every single fiber of his being was just telling him that he was fine. But, with how Tseng was reacting, Rude, Rufus and _especially_ Chadley... maybe he wasn't? The redhead listened as the boy spoke, as he voiced what he feared, that he could help him, that there was still time where they could do something about it. Reno soon felt himself tearing up, and he hated that, if only because he hated coming off as weak in front of anyone. But, he couldn't bring himself to care, at the moment. Instead, he simply tugged the boy away from Rufus and out of the chair, hugging him close to himself. He said nothing, for now, but he wouldn't be able to stop them from doing what they could to help him. That much, he knew. 

Rufus watched the scene, watched as his child pleaded for Reno to let him help him. It was sad, but sweet, to see just how much the youngest Turk meant so much to Chadley. It made sense- after all, Reno had been the one to take action, upon seeing the treatment Chadley was going through. He felt a bit relieved, when Reno pulled the blue-eyed boy into a hug and simply held him. In that moment, he knew that Reno would allow them to help. The redhead wouldn't be saying no, now- or, at least, Rufus hoped. He knew it wouldn't be easy, not at first- but maybe they would get there, slowly. He looked to Tseng, smiling at him for a moment.

Chadley got up onto his feet when Reno tugged him out of his chair, and hugged the redhead close, burying his face in the other's chest. He was so glad that he had decided to scan Reno, because otherwise, all of those issues would have remained unchecked. Soon enough, he stopped crying, feeling a lot calmer than before. Still, he was worried about Reno- but hopefully, he'd be able to help the other. He wanted to repay Reno for his kindness, to take care of the other, and help him get better.

Tseng saw the fond moment, and it touched his heart- Reno _did_ have a weakness for kids, he remembered. He was oh so thankful for Chadley's help, because otherwise, they wouldn't have found out until it was too late. He looked to Rufus, and saw the other smiling at him. He smiled back at Rufus, and gently took the other's hand underneath the table, giving it a gentle squeeze of reassurance: it would be alright.

Rude sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose while pushing his shades up. He waited for a few moments, allowing the other man to have his moment with Chadley. "You'll need to tell Cloud about this." He said, before pulling his hand away, and allowing his shades to fall back over his eyes. 

At hearing that, Reno immediately looked up at the other- there was fear, unease in Reno's gray colored eyes, and he held onto Chadley a little tighter. "B-but... he'll get angry." 

Rude raised a brow at that- he knew how much the two loved one another, but he also knew that- while yes, Cloud would get upset- he wouldn't be angry at Reno. Not particularly, anyway. "He's the only one you'll listen to, Reno. He deserves to know about this, more than anyone else."

Rufus returned the gentle squeeze of his hand, he appreciated the touch. But then, there was something that Rude said that caught his attention. Cloud? Who in the world was Cloud, and why would Reno care about if he got mad or not? Reno hardly cared about if anyone got angry with him or hated him. The redhead had a very small list of people who's opinions actually mattered.

Chadley stayed hugging Reno, "Don't worry, I'm sure he won't be mad. If he really cares about you, he'd just be worried- like the rest of us- and want to help you get better." He tried to reassure the redheaded Turk. "It would also be great if he could help with your treatment, it'd make things easier for all of us."

Tseng was enjoying holding Rufus' hand, but then he heard Rude say Cloud's name, and his head snapped to look at him. "Cloud." He said, as if confirming. Cloud was supposed to be dead. How the hell did he survive when Zack didn't? Or... Was Zack still alive, too? Not to mention, they knew Cloud? And Cloud would be angry at Reno? Tseng thought he prepared for every possible outcome, but he couldn't have seen this coming in a thousand years.

"Who is this Cloud you speak of? And why in the world would he be angry at you?" Rufus found himself asking, looking to Reno, but then he looked to Tseng. Did he know something? Judging by the reaction he had just at the mention of his name meant that yes, yes Tseng knew about him or of him. Was he someone important? And why did it seem like even Chadley knew him? 

Reno frowned, pressing his face against Chadley's head. While he trusted Cloud with everything, he hated making him upset. He hated making him worry, or any of that. He wanted to keep him happy, and how could he do that while Cloud was focused on taking care of him? "I just... I don't want to let him down...." he admitted, but then looked to Rufus and Tseng. While Rufus looked confused, Tseng looked utterly shocked. "He's my boyfriend, why?"

Chadley nodded, looking to Tseng and Rufus. "He's also the Avalanche member who helped set me free of my confines! I found it funny, that we both knew him." He smiled at that, looking up at Reno. "And don't worry, you wouldn't have let him down." He reassured him.

Tseng was shocked, but he had to be sure he wasn't making assumptions. "Cloud. Cloud Strife?" He asked, looking to Reno. Not only was Cloud alive, but he was in Avalanche? Leviathan, he shouldn't have drank that wine, earlier... He needed his entire brain to process this.

Reno smiled down at Chadley, running his hand through his hair before he looked up at Tseng. How did he know his last name? Reno had never told him, right? No, no, he was sure and knew for a fact he had never mentioned Cloud at all in front of them, just to be safe. The redhead couldn't help but tense up a bit, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Yes... but how do you know his last name, Tseng?" He asked.

Boyfriend? Reno had- no, correction, _has_ a boyfriend? Since _when_? How long has this been a fact of life? And why did Tseng apparently know his last name? He could see how Reno grew suspicious, and while Reno would never hurt his Mentor, he also knew that if this Cloud person was indeed his boyfriend, Reno would protect him at all costs. When a Turk fell in love, Rufus knew they loved with all they had. It had been shown and seen when Rude had been with Chelsea. "He's with Avalanche?" The man asked, and he was dating Reno... an idea popped into his head. "This is perfect-" he said, looking so damn pleased with all of this.

Tseng put his head in his hands, elbows resting on the table, his silky raven-hair falling over his shoulders. "Oh Leviathan... Don't let anyone else at Shinra find out he's still alive." He took a deep breath before recounting what he knew, "He was there, an infantryman, during the Nibelheim Incident. He and Zack faced off against Sephiroth, defeating him, but both being gravely injured. Hojo took them and experimented on them, but they escaped, and they were supposed to have been killed on the outskirts of Midgar earlier this year." He explained to the best of his ability, "It should all be in his file."

Chadley looked very confused. "Infantryman..? But he said he was a SOLDIER..." Being allowed classified information, he knew about the Nibelheim Incident, but he was very young when it happened.

Reno stared, he let go of Chadley and slowly stood up. But then, it all clicked: the headaches, how they came randomly- he had thought it was PTSD, he had thought it had come from his time in SOLDIER, but no. No, he never _was_ in SOLDIER. The headaches, those where from- "Mako poisoning..." he mumbled, the realization hit him like a train- a dread fell over him, along with a certain type of anger he couldn't describe. Hojo had experimented on him and Zack. The same Zack he and Rude had failed to save and get to, not that long ago. He had failed in getting to not only his friend, but his now-lover. If he had saved them, if he had just been faster- "Tseng. Give me his file-"

Rude stood up, walking over to his partner. "Reno hold on, you-"

"No! I need his file- you guys don't understand." He pushed Rude's hand off of his shoulder. The man ran his fingers through his hair- how could he have been so stupid!? How could he have not noticed it was mako poisoning that caused the headaches!? Oh gods, the sword, that sword- he knew it was familiar. It had been Zack's, not Cloud's! 

Rufus frowned, clearly worried as he placed a hand on Tseng's back. It wasn't a secret that Reno took that mission as a personal failure. They had tried so hard to help Zack, back then. "First of all, we all need to take a moment and breathe. Reno, Rude, sit down." The man ordered, he watched as Rude carefully lead his partner to sit down. The Vice President then gently pulled Chadley back into his seat, next to him. "We will tackle this one thing at a time, but for now, we need to take a moment and breathe."

Tseng was oh so grateful for Rufus' words, as he wasn't currently up to doing what he did. He was still processing the many bombshells Reno had dropped: he had a boyfriend, who was in Avalanche, who was _Cloud **fucking** Strife_. He was also grateful for Rufus' hand on his back, it helping ground him to the present. "Alright..." He took a deep breath, gladly letting Rufus take the lead. Dear Leviathan, he had not expected all of this happening over lunch.

Chadley sat back in his seat, nodding at Rufus' words. Though, while they were all taking a break to calm down, he looked up Cloud's file. It was definitely interesting, chock-full of information. Though, it was also extremely strange, because it marked him as a failure of an experiment. When he had scanned Cloud, he wasn't only in perfect physical condition, but he had infinite potential. Perhaps he saw what Hojo didn't..?

Rufus remained silent for a moment, running his hand up and down Tseng's back. He glanced at Reno, who still looked uneasy- and, in a way, shocked by what he had just heard. "First things first, Reno, you're on leave. Second, if Cloud is with Avalanche, then I would like it if you spoke to him and the other members about us reaching a sort of alliance with them. I plan to remove my father from power- however, I'll need to gather allies before I do anything." The man explained, looking to Reno, who was now staring at him. "And I can promise you, Reno- after I take over, no harm will come to them. _Especially_ not to your loved one. I don't know Strife as well as Tseng here does, but he- and his other fellow Avalanche members- will not be harmed." He knew the redhead had his doubts- after all, the company had painted Avalanche as some sort of evil, eco-terrorist group that would stop at nothing to stop Shinra. The world would not be so forgiving of them, nor quick to see and think that they are actually good people. "Tseng... I know this is all difficult for you, but we must use this opportunity-"

"My boyfriend isn't just an opportunity." Reno cut in, glaring at the Vice President. He wasn't going to put Cloud, or anyone else, at risk- they still were new to Avalanche, he and Rude, so he didn't want to break their trust. He didn't want them to regret allowing him and Rude to join.

Tseng felt a swell of pride in his chest for Rufus, he already had a plan. With Rufus' comfort and clear direction, he was able to come back to the present, regaining control. He'd process things fully later, when his mind was clearer, but he knew what they could do in this moment. "I understand why you have reservations, Reno- but we had talked, and had wanted to contact Avalanche again. It would be much safer to do so through someone we know personally and can trust, compared to reaching out to old contacts, that may or may not even still be with Avalanche. It's been years since we have contacted them- the last time was before Rufus' house arrest. There is no guarantee they'd even still be alive." He explained, looking at Reno seriously. "Cloud is in danger, and he will continue to be, so long as the President and Hojo are still in power. He's only been safe- so far- because it had been thought he was dead. An alliance with Avalanche would not only benefit us, but it would help Cloud, as well as the rest of Avalanche. It would be mutually beneficial." He hoped Reno could see his reasoning, and that they weren't out to get his boyfriend.

Chadley listened to the conversation, humming in thought. "I also have contacts, if Reno isn't comfortable. I could propose the idea of an alliance, and see how that goes. I am sure that, with it being mutually beneficial, they would at least consider the offer." However, there was always the possibility that- now that Chadley was a Shinra- they might have thought he had betrayed them.

"I know it's unsettling to hear that your lover is in danger, but this plan will benefit us all. He will be safe, and we will finally be able to remove those incompetent fools from power. Then, there will be no one to put your beloved at risk." But, of course, they couldn't do that if Reno didn't agree. If he didn't agree, then they wouldn't be able to get into contact with Avalanche.

Reno bit his lip- he hated this. There was so much he didn't understand, so much about Cloud that he apparently didn't know- things that Cloud clearly didn't remember. He looked to Rude for a moment, before looking back at his bosses. "Fine. But I want all of the files related to the incident with Cloud and Zack. If I get those, I'll talk to Cloud, and maybe we can set up a meeting with the head of Avalanche. But be warned, the leader is...really, _really_ not a fan of Shinra."

Rufus visibly relaxed when Reno seemed to agree, though he wasn't sure how to feel that he was basically asking for something in return for it. But, he knew the redhead was just worried for his lover. There was no cure for mako poisoning, all people could do was manage the symptoms and take medications for them, but it was something that needed to pass through the system.

Tseng nodded, "I'll get you the files, but I want you to be careful. I'm sure it will be rather upsetting to read through... It was for me, and I had only been friends with Zack." He couldn't imagine what it would be like if it were Rufus that had went through those things, and he had to read through his files. "I want you to know that you're not alone, and you can talk with me about it." Normally, he wasn't very emotional, but he was different when it came to Rufus and his Turks. He would be there for Reno, if Reno would let him. He knew he wasn't that good with emotional things, but by Leviathan, he would try. It would be better than Reno going through those files alone.

Chadley smiled at Reno encouragingly, "I'm sure it'll be alright. With all of us working together, I'm sure things will work out! The probability is extremely high, given all of the factors." He seemed excited. After all, taking out the President and Hojo? That had been a _dream_ of his. "There are also some other Shinra employees currently aligned with Avalanche, Should I let them know about this, too? The more help we can get, the better, in my opinion."

Reno nodded. He sighed heavily, and ran a hand through his own hair. "I... okay... thank you, Tseng." He mumbled, he couldn't help but feel worry, right now- for multiple reasons. One, because he now had to have talk with his lover about his apparent 'not healthy' state, and now he had to read over those files and find a way to talk to him about that, too. Honestly, he felt stressed out just thinking about it. 

"For now, we say nothing to anyone else. I want to be sure that we will have Avalanche on our side. But, we will keep those other employees in mind, for the future." Rufus said, petting the boy's head gently, running his fingers through his soft hair. He sighed, standing up for a moment. "I believe that, maybe, recent events have taken a bit out of all of us," he said, moving to grab several wine glasses. "Just this once, I think you lot can use a drink. Except for you, Chadley."

Reno snorted a bit. "You ain't allowed to drink until you're, 21 kid."

Chadley smiled when Rufus pet his hair, and he shook his head. "Oh, no, I would never drink, even when I _am_ old enough. I have personally seen the effect of intoxicants like alcohol on the body, and I would prefer that not happen to me." He made a face of disgust at that. Being able to scan people's bodies was both a blessing and a curse, sometimes.

Tseng nodded in agreement, finding it best to keep this as quiet as possible. He chuckled a bit at Chadley's face of disgust, "Well, when you're a Turk, you don't have a long life expectancy in the first place. A bit of alcohol doesn't make too much of a difference." It was a bit morbid, now that he really thought about it- but he was a Turk, that's just how things were. Though, he was surprised the three of them have all lasted as long as they did, so far.

"You get lucky if you manage to get past your first two years as a Turk." Rude added, accepting the glass from Rufus with a silent nod. He knew Reno would have preferred something much stronger than wine, but Rufus preferred the finer types of alcohol. He couldn't help but smile, a bit amused by the kid's face. "To each his own, Chadley. I'm sure we can all agree, we feel better hearing you won't want to ever drink this stuff."

Rufus chuckled at the face, handing a glass to Reno, who took it with a small smile, but said nothing otherwise. The man then held a glass out to Tseng with a soft smile. "I do have, however, fresh juice if you'd like any. Maybe, on the rare occasion, soda." Though, he didn't even drink that often enough to keep any in stock. He eventually moved to sit back down between the man he loved and his child. "Once I take over, hopefully the life expectancy of the Turks goes up, versus down."

Chadley logically knew the danger of the Turks' jobs, and statistically he knew the rate of death was high, but... Having those numbers was one thing, but thinking about the people before him dying young? He couldn't handle thinking about it. These people- these amazing, wonderful people- had treated him with such kindness and care. They were his family, now- and he didn't want to lose his family. "I hope so, too."

Tseng took the glass from Rufus, giving him a smile and a nod. "Thank you." With that, he sipped at the wine, "It helps that you actually value our lives. Still, with the amount of training and skill needed to be a Turk, you would expect Turks to be more valued than they are in the current administration." After all, the three of them had been on death row when Rufus saved their lives. If it weren't for Rufus, none of them would be here, today- and the Turks would be no more.

"We still owe you for that, ya know." Reno pointed out, looking at Rufus as he said this. That day, Reno was sure they were going to die. After everything they had done for the company. After losing so many of their own family in one go... it was a slap to the face, to hear they were going to be executed. Neither he or Rude had been expecting Rufus to step in and help them the way he did. He doubted they would ever be able to repay him. 

Rufus stared at the Turks for a moment. Yes, back then he hadn't been all that close to them, but he saw them as valuable people to have on his side. But, when he saw how far their loyalty to one another went, he knew he had to have it for himself. He just hadn't been expecting to be pulled into their family group. It was shocking, but it had been the most love he had ever felt from anyone else who wanted nothing else in return. The Vice President found himself smiling as he took a sip of his wine, his arm wrapping around Chadley's shoulder and hugging him to his side. "Nonsense. You all owe me nothing. But, it is I who owe you something. You all have done much for me, and I doubt a simple thank you will ever suffice."

Tseng smiled, sighing softly at Rufus' insistence that they didn't owe him anything. "You can't just wipe away a life debt, Rufus." His tone was playful, as they'd had this conversation before. Tseng was a stubborn man, and he wasn't going to let that go. He owed Rufus his life, yes, but his devotion went much further than that. He would truly do anything for the man he loved.

Chadley looked to Tseng, "A life debt..?" He said curiously, wanting to know more about his newfound family.

Tseng nodded, looking to Chadley. "Yes. Years ago, all of us were about to be executed, but then your father stepped in and saved our lives. It's a debt we could never hope to repay, but that's one of the many reasons he has our loyalty." He looked to Rufus, now, a soft look in his eyes. "He's intelligent, a cunning strategist, and an amazing leader." His expression only got softer the more he spoke of Rufus like this, "He's acutely aware of his weak points, and listens to us when we offer advice. He also cares about us, just as much as we care about him."

Rufus pouted slightly, because he knew Tseng was right about that. He couldn't just erase a debt like that, even if he didn't feel like it was necessary. He had told Tseng in response to his thanks to just keep doing what he did best. And that meant being loyal. He didn't think he would actually get their loyalty so easily, so quickly. "I can try. You all have done more than enough, have gone above and beyond. I'm not sure how you all can just keep saying yes to what I ask of you." 

Reno spoke to Chadley, "Without your dad, we would have been dead, Scarlet suggested we be killed for... well, a lot that happened, back then. But, your old man stepped in to save us." Reno added, leaning back in his chair and drinking from the glass in his hand. He wondered how the other Turks would have felt about Rufus. He would like to think they, too, would have been as loyal to him as they currently were. But, he had his doubts. He then looked to Rufus, tilting his head a bit. "I mean... you're family. And we have each other's backs, no matter what."

Rufus was cute when he pouted, but Tseng would never admit that, not in a million years. He just smiled, sipping more at his wine, "Simple: it's because we believe in you." He had more than just their loyalty, he had their faith. They believed he would be a good leader, because it was the truth. They knew that, together, they could do almost anything. The only major obstacle they had was the current sitting President, Rufus' father. That, and Reno was right: they were family.

Chadley listened to the little story they told, and he supposed he'd have to look into the details of that, more. He smiled, though, as he listened to Tseng sing Rufus' praises. With the way the Turk was looking at Rufus, letting his guard down, Chadley could tell that Tseng had feelings for his dad. What an interesting relationship, they seemed to have. He wondered if they were actually together, and just hiding it from everyone, or if they truly didn't know of the other's feelings. He then looked to Reno when he spoke, a smile bright on his face.

Family, that's what they were.

And he was a part of it, now.

Chadley looked to his father, "Do you make it a habit of saving people?" He giggled a bit at that, finding it funny. Everyone at this table had been saved by Rufus, including him. Sure, he wasn't going to be executed or anything, but Rufus saved him from Hojo. He just smiled at him, "I'm lucky to have you as a dad." He finally said.

Rufus almost dropped his glass when he heard the word escape past the boy's lips, he stared and stared, as if trying to process what he had just heard. Did he... did he really just call him _dad_? Did the boy truly like him so much? Did he feel that comfortable? Rufus hadn't been expecting that _at all_. The man felt a overwhelming sense of warmth, joy and pride- he couldn't help that his eyes started to water. He carefully set the glass down- the way his hands shook, he was sure he would have spilled the wine all over the table. While yes, he knew he was now a father, for some reason, the reality hadn't hit him until right now.

Reno rolled his eyes fondly at the blond. Honestly, Rufus, at this point, should have known by now that they were going to keep doing what he asked of them. However, when Chadley referred to Rufus as his dad, the man couldn't help but smile. When his gray-colored eyes shifted to Rufus, he could see the tears gathering in his eyes, and he couldn't help but smile at him. Oh gods, the poor guy. He probably felt so happy, so overwhelmed, Reno knew that feeling all too well.

When Rufus almost dropped his glass and started to tear up, Chadley got worried. He mistook Rufus' shocked joy for him having upset the other, not used to dealing with things like this. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry- was it too soon? I didn't mean to upset you." He fretted.

Tseng loved seeing Rufus so happy, moved to the point of tears, and held his hand under the table, smiling at him softly. He was surprised, though, when Chadley apologized. He realized the boy had mistaken his joy for him being upset, and he gently shook his head. "It's alright, Chadley. There's no need to apologize." He reassured the worried boy.

"Yeah, he ain't upset. Truth be told, I think you just made his entire year." Reno added, his eyes never leaving them. He had a feeling Tseng was holding his hand under the table, if by the way Rufus hadn't moved it at all was anything to go by, but he said nothing for the moment, as he closed his eyes and took another drink from his glass. 

Rufus couldn't stop himself from chuckling a small bit, he reached up to wipe away the tears that had managed to escape, clearing his throat before looking to his son. There was a warm, happy look in the man's usually distant or cold eyes. He reached over, gently cupping Chadley's face in his hand, thumb stroking across his cheek. "No, my son. It is I who is lucky to have you." He assured, leaning down to press their foreheads together. "You haven't the smallest idea how much you've helped me, simply by being here. So truth is, I am the lucky one to have you as a son. Blood or not, you are my child, and I will do everything and anything to keep you safe."

Chadley blushed a bit in embarrassment, "Oh, that's good, then." He smiled at his dad when he chuckled. He leaned into Rufus' touch when the other cupped his face in his hand, though he was shocked to hear that Rufus considered himself lucky to have him in his life. His wide eyes were curious about that, "I have..?" He wondered what he could have possibly done to help Rufus, when this entire time, Rufus had been helping him.

Tseng thought it was wonderful, how well Chadley fit into this weird little family of theirs- it was like he had been a missing piece that none of them had known was missing. He brought a lot more joy to this little family of theirs, and for that, he was grateful. He brought Rufus a lot of joy, especially- and he couldn't thank Chadley enough for that. Rufus was allowed to be soft and caring with Chadley, which Tseng was sure did him a lot of good. He let the two of them have their moment, eating his food with his free hand, which had long since gone cold.

The man nodded. "You have, I can assure you." Chadley helped him a lot more then what many would realize, more so than what he himself had believed, as well. The boy helped him see things and situations with a more careful eye, had allowed him the chance to be the father he had so desperately wished he had back when he was Chadley's age. 

Reno stood there, watching the moment with a tender look. He took a few more moments to finish off his drink before setting the glass into the sink. He leaned down, whispering something to Rude, who simply nodded. Reno gave the family a final look before making his way to the apartment door. He had a feeling going home would be best, especially considering he had a rather serious conversation pending with Cloud. He still felt nervous about telling him, though, about what was 'wrong' with himself.

Chadley was curious as to how he had helped Rufus, but he supposed he should ask when they were alone. He smiled brightly at his dad, "I'm glad, then." He was so happy that he was able to help Rufus, too- even if he didn't quite understand how. He didn't notice that Reno had left until he heard the door, looking to see that he was gone. "Where'd Uncle Reno go..?" He asked curiously.

Tseng saw Reno leaving, giving him a nod of acknowledgement. He had to talk with his boyfriend about everything, after all. When Chadley noticed that Reno had left, he answered. "I think he might have went to talk to Cloud. They do have much to discuss, after all."

Rude nodded in confirmation. "Said he didn't wish to interrupt." He did hope that talk with Cloud went well. He knew that for Reno, this was a touchy subject, and knew that it would not be easy for him to talk about it. 

Rufus looked up, allowing his hand to fall away from Chadley's face. "Hopefully he will listen to what his lover says, and hopefully he will start to get better." Reno was a stubborn man, would swear up and down that he was fine, and he could still work. "Now, let's finish eating, why don't we?"

Chadley nodded at that, "I suppose I can only hope so..." With everything that had went down, Chadley almost forgot about lunch. He inspected the seafood paella curiously before trying it.

Now, Chadley had never had anything spicy, before, so he had an _extremely low_ tolerance to spicy food. He had not expected it to be spicy, and it **_hurt_**. "Ow!" He immediately got his juice, drinking it to try to cool his tongue.

Tseng had been eating his food, but looked to Chadley at the exclamation, connecting the dots. "Oh Leviathan, Chadley's never had spicy food, before." He released Rufus' hand, going to the kitchen and getting Chadley some milk to drink. He gave Chadley the milk, "Here, drink this."

Chadley immediately drank the milk, and he felt the burning ease, sighing in relief. "Thank you..."

Rufus couldn't help but smile sympathetically, chuckling softly. "Oh my, I suppose that was a oversight on my part. Apologies, little one." He said, gently rubbing his back. The man stood up to find something else for the boy, but stopped when Rude got to his feet before he did. "I can do it myself, Rude-"

"So can I." He replied with, easily grabbing what he needed to make a simple sandwich for the boy. It wouldn't take long, anyway, and it was something he could handle, as well. "So, I'm assuming Reno's sick leave is effective immediately?" He asked, his back to the other two men in the room. 

"I would assume so. The more he is on leave, the quicker we can act on getting him back up to a healthier state." The last thing Rufus wanted was to get the news that Reno had died on a mission. It would be devastating to not only them and Rude, but his boyfriend. Or, so he assumed- he wasn't sure how serious their relationship was, after all.

Tseng nodded, "I will not let him put himself at risk, even if he ends up hating me for it." He looked to Rude, eyebrows slightly furrowed, a pleading look in his eyes. "If you could, unofficially, I would appreciate if you'd check up on him. You two are close." Rude was like a brother to Reno, and Tseng was his mentor, so it'd be best if Rude was the one checking in on him. Besides, Tseng would be busy dealing not only with being the Director and the war against R&D, but also helping take care of Chadley.

Chadley was oh so thankful for the milk, as it soothed his burned tongue. "I believe I have discovered that I do not like spicy food." He concluded, and when Rude got up to make a sandwich for him, he couldn't help but feel grateful. "Thank you, Mister Rude." He smiled apologetically, feeling bad that they had to make extra food for him.

"Of course. Not a problem for me, Tseng." Rude said, finishing up the sandwich and placing it in front of Chadley, he gave the boy a smile, quickly and gently ruffling his hair before moving to sit back down. He just hoped the man would actually let them help. He knew, at first, Reno would dig his heels into the ground and tend to be stubborn, but with time, he was sure it would work out. 

"Oh please, that man is never going to hate you. He's like a dog, in that aspect- you can kick him around all you like, but he will always come back to you." That loyalty, though, could be a blessing and a curse. "How much can we trust this... Cloud Strife? And can we be sure he can get me a meeting with the leader of their group?" He asked, looking at Rude, because he had a feel this man had known for a while about Reno's relationship with this Avalanche member.

Tseng was oh so grateful for Rude agreeing to check on Reno for him. He worried about Reno, especially now that they discovered the seriousness of his condition. He chuckled when Rufus compared Reno to a dog, "Don't let him hear you compare him to dogs. Though, even if he doesn't end up hating me for it, he can hold a grudge. No matter, any consequences are well worth keeping him alive." With that, he went back to eating his food.

Chadley smiled at the mention of Cloud, "Despite the tough-guy act he usually puts on, Cloud is actually really kind. Perhaps it's simply because I owe him for helping free me, but I would trust him." He gave his opinion before starting to eat his sandwich.

Rufus chuckled a bit, Reno would have tried to hit him for comparing him to a dog. But, he definitely knew the most he would do as payback to Tseng was whine loudly all day. The man then, too, went back to eating. He did listen, however, to what Chadley was saying. If his son had faith in this Cloud character, then he supposed he could trust that he wasn't all bad. But he still couldn't help but worry- after all, the last Turk who had an Avalanche lover was Rude- and she had ended up only using him, or trying to. The man had been upset by that fact- he had always known, but it didn't make it any less painful. He just didn't want that happening to Reno, because Rude was rather protective of the redhead. "I worry, is all- I want this to go well. I also don't want Reno being used for the group's own needs." 

Rude chuckled, shaking his head. "Oh please... Cloud loves Reno to the moon and back. Reno is fine, and will be fine."

Tseng knew how dangerous it was, for Reno to have a lover in Avalanche. However, with both Chadley and Rude's reassurances that not only was Cloud a good person, but truly loved Reno, his worries eased. "That is good to hear. Though, I'm curious- how long have you known about this?" He wondered how long this had been going on, and how long Rude was in on it. He understood why he wasn't trusted with the information at first, though.

Chadley enjoyed his sandwich, listening to the adults talk, and just was glad to be included and have his opinion valued. He smiled when he heard how much Cloud loved Reno, "Huh, that must be interesting to see..." Perhaps Cloud dropped the tough guy act with Reno? He couldn't really imagine the mercenary being lovey-dovey.

"Sometimes I worry about how you two can keep secrets for each other. You're both frighteningly good at it." Rufus added playfully. He knew they would never try to do anything bad to him, or anyone else who wasn't their enemy, but damn, they were good at covering for each other. 

Rude gave the smallest smirk. "A while." He said simply- not specific, but just enough for them to either be satisfied with the response, or leave them still curious about just how long they had been together. He turned his attention to Chadley. "Just watch the way Reno's eyes change when you talk about Cloud... he gets... gentle. Calm. Tamed, almost."

Tseng found the smirk and vague answer amusing, almost like a little joke. He couldn't help but grin at that, "Very well. I trust you to look out for him, as well as your judgement on Cloud." He was still curious, but that was more of a personal matter. He supposed he would find out eventually, when the two lovebirds both trusted him enough. "Reno? Tame? That is quite a feat. I'm impressed." He couldn't help but tease the redhead while he wasn't there. But still, he was impressed- if Cloud could 'tame' Reno, then Reno's feelings for the mercenary must be strong. He just hoped that he never had to choose between Cloud and them.

Chadley nodded, "Yes, people's eyes tend to dilate when they're looking at or thinking about someone they love." With that, he looked to Tseng and Rufus, giving them a knowing smile.

"Oh please, that little shit is as feral as they come. Not even Rude, here, can tame him." Rufus said. Reno was as wild as they came, right from the slums- Wall Market, no less! He doubted even a lover of his could get him to settle down. While it wasn't like he didn't believe Rude, he just knew underneath it all, Reno was a free spirit. No chains of matter or make could ever hold him down for long, if at all. The Vice President then looked to Chadley- he wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what that knowing smile meant- the man simply cleared his throat and looked away, the faintest blush dusting across his cheeks. "Yes... that does tend to happen, I suppose."

Rude rolled his eyes behind his glasses. He knew that Tseng and Rufus had been doing this awkward dance around each other for a long time, now. He just wondered when they would finally just put an end to it all, and just admit to one another that they loved each other. They would be so much happier that way, too.

Tseng sent a warning glare to Chadley at his words, and he knew he was caught. Chadley could likely detect all of the subtle signs of his love for Rufus: the way his eyes dilated involuntarily, how his heart sped up, and he was sure there were signs he didn't even _know_ about that Chadley did. He just needed to make sure Chadley didn't tell his dad about any of it. "Surely there are other reasons for pupils to dilate? Such as drugs, or lighting." He knew of those, at least.

Chadley nodded, "Of course, along with several medical conditions, but I can tell the difference. I suppose there are some benefits to being a cyborg." He continued to smile at the both of them. Even just by their reactions to his subtle accusation, it was obvious, how they felt about each other. Rufus' blush, Tseng's challenging glare, both were indicating he was right. He was very satisfied with the results of this little experiment, now he'd just have to talk to each of them alone about it.

"Humans over all are complicated." Rufus added, still for now he thought it best to not give much thought or reaction to Chadley's words. He didn't wish to give the wrong idea, or give himself false hope. He knew that it would never come to pass, knew that Tseng couldn't possibly love him, not when Tseng deserved a man who wasn't the son to some tyrant, some heartless monster. Still, he could pretend things were more then what they were, could be happy with what they currently had. "I think you can have the rest of today off, Rude. I doubt much will be done, today, and we can all use the break." Plus, he wanted to stay home to keep an eye on Dark Nation, as well. The poor girl, he would need to check on her a lot more often now.

"Are you sure? I'm used to working solo." Rude didn't want to be given the day off if they believed he couldn't work without Reno. He had worked without the redhead many times before, and thus, could keep doing so until his friend was back at full health.

Tseng spoke, "We have no doubt in your abilities, Rude. You can resume work tomorrow." He reassured the man, knowing he didn't want to be babied or looked down upon. "There have just been a lot of surprises as of late, and it would be beneficial for you to get some R&R."

Chadley smiled at Rude, "You work hard, sir. If there are no pressing matters, taking the day off won't do any harm. If anything, it will boost your performance." He had studied that for a little bit, the effects of working continuously versus taking breaks, and the people who took breaks had higher quality performance.

"Might wanna tell that to Tseng, then. He and Reno have a horrible habit of overworking themselves." Rude said, looking to the long haired Turk, a playful smirk on his face as he ate.

Rufus chuckled, nodding a bit at that. "Oh, that is very true- my dear Tseng, here, doesn't know how to take a vacation- no matter how much I try to get him to take them. It's no wonder where Reno got his work habits from." Rufus then looked down at Chaldey, and leaning down close to him, whispered into his ear. "Why don't you try to help me and convince him to take some time off without work? I'm sure he needs it more than what he's letting on."

Tseng frowned at that, "I am perfectly fine, I know my limits." He insisted, "Reno, however, does work himself too hard frequently. I used to have to argue with him in order for him to take any sick leave when he got injured. I noticed that, as of late, he'd actually been taking sick leave and days off- I take it that is because of his boyfriend?" He looked to Rude for confirmation. If Rude confirmed it, it would give him a time frame.

Chadley nodded, giving Rufus a smile before looking to Tseng. "The issue is, Mister Tseng, is that you should not be pushing yourself to your limits at all. I've done many studies on the benefits of rest and relaxation, myself- with wide sample sizes among the different departments. Overworking yourself can not only lead to fatigue and lack of focus- which would be detrimental in your line of work- but it can oftentimes lead to physical illness, due to a lowered immune system. I could send you my studies of it, if that will help sway your opinion." He made the logical argument, one that Tseng would have a hard time arguing with, as it seemed like he was a very practical man.

Rufus gave the dark haired man a shit-eating grin. Ah, yes, logic always seemed to be the thing that Tseng couldn't argue against, and the fact there were studies to back up what Chadley was saying helped immensely. The man reached over from under the table to squeeze Tseng's knee. "A trip to the beach would do us all some good. Chadley would get to see it in person for the first time. We would get to relax. And, if I am right, Rude, your family left you a beach house there, yes?"

Rude nodded wordlessly at that. He had grown up in Costa Del Sol, and his parents- before they both passed away- left him a beach house he could go back to whenever he wanted.

Tseng could tell he was outnumbered and outmatched. With Rufus' emotional pleas, and Chadley's logical data to back it up, there was no way he could say no without exposing himself as a huge hypocrite, and potentially putting his judgement on the line. How on Gaia did _Chadley_ , this innocent child, manage to pin him like this..? It was concerning, to say the least. Maybe Chadley was right- maybe he wasn't at peak performance, and that's why the boy was even _able_ to back him into a corner like this, in the first place. He paused for a long moment, "... Very well." He finally acquiesced.

Chadley smiled brightly, "So we're going to the beach?!?" He asked excitedly, eyes sparkling as he looked to Rufus for confirmation. "I always wanted to see it for myself!" Though, he was likely excited for different reasons than most.

Rufus immediately perked up, smiling happily and thankfully at the man. He was so happy to hear that he was finally going to just take a vacation with them. A more than well-deserved break. The blue-eyed man hugged Chadley to his side, kissing the top of his head. "Yes, my little one. We're going to the beach. So long as your Uncle Rude doesn't mind us using his home?"

"Don't mind at all." He said simply, with a wave of his hand. They could all use a break, though he doubted Reno would be going, right now- he was sure Cloud would want to keep him close by to keep an eye on him, or at least leave him supervised by the others in Avalanche. He knew Aerith wouldn't be happy with his condition, and even Tifa would be worried.

Tseng couldn't help but love seeing Chadley's excitement, and seeing Rufus' gratefulness moved his heart. Maybe, just maybe, he should take breaks more often. If it would make Rufus happy, and he could afford to, that is. "However, if any pressing matters come up, I will not be ignoring them." He wanted to make sure Rufus knew that. He wasn't going to ignore an emergency, or something important, simply because he was on vacation.

Chadley was so happy to be hugged and kissed by his dad, knowing he'd done a good job. He was so extremely excited, likely more excited than he'd ever been in his entire life. "Oh gosh, it'd also be my first time outside of Midgar at all! Imagine all of the samples I could collect!" His little scientist heart could barely handle all of the intense emotion he was feeling. He smiled brightly at Rude, "Thank you so much, Uncle Rude!"

"Fair. Then it's a deal." He said, happy to hear that the man was happy to agree, but even if it had a condition to it, at least he got him to agree. The man then looked down at his son and couldn't help but laugh at his words. "Chadley, my little one, you'll be going to have fun. You needn't collect samples. We're going as a... well, family vacation. We can enjoy ourselves, and have fun. Dark Nation should be fine by then, and I'm sure she'll love going to the beach, as well." She had never gone before, so he was sure she and Chadley would both be very curious. 

"Make sure to enjoy yourselves. I'll stay behind to help keep an eye on Reno." Rude told them, he'll just have to remember to give them the key to the place so they could actually get in.

Chadley blinked, looking at Rufus in confusion. "Isn't collecting samples fun..?" Chadley never really got the opportunity for much play. The only play he had was all based on increasing his intelligence and training his mind, he wasn't familiar with fun without purpose. The poor boy didn't know what he was missing out on.

Tseng noticed this, and dear Leviathan, it was sad. Even a guy like him was able to play as a kid, and for Chadley to not know how to play and have fun? It was downright depressing. "No, Chadley, that is work. Though one can love what they do, doing something for fun is much different than working." He tried to explain, "Fun typically has no other purpose than amusement."

"I'll show what fun is when we go to the beach. Tell me, have you learned how to swim?" Hell, was the kid even, well... waterproof? Gods, that sounded horrible- and Rufus really didn't know how to make it sound any better than that, truth be told. But, it was sad to hear that the boy had never had actual fun, with no real reason behind it. While his own father had been strict with him, he still managed to do things he enjoyed doing. Yes, he had to do them hidden away from his father, but he still had fun, back then. He planned on teaching this child how to swim, if he could. They would collect sea shells, and so much more, as well. "Though, if you really want, you can collect a few samples. But only after we've taught you what fun is."

"Dont let Reno hear you say you don't know what fun is." Rude said jokingly. That redhead would take the kid to so many different places and show him as many things as he could to see if Chadley would have fun.

Chadley listened to Tseng explain what fun was, and he shook his head when Rufus asked if he could swim. "No, I haven't been taught. It wasn't deemed necessary, since there are no bodies of water near Midgar. I am not typically one for physical activity- beyond what is necessary to remain healthy." He wondered what fun was, what it felt like, if he truly hadn't experienced it before. He enjoyed his work, but Tseng said that wasn't it.

Tseng couldn't help but chuckle when Rude said to not tell Reno: he could see the redhead taking drastic action to make up for Chadley's lost childhood. Perhaps it was best to start small, though- they didn't want to overwhelm him. "Well, Rufus and I can teach you how to swim, if you'd like. It is quite the enjoyable activity, and very good exercise." Tseng enjoyed swimming, himself, but he typically only did it when there was no one else around. It was silly, but he was rather self-conscious, and didn't like showing much skin- perhaps it was because his body was littered in all sorts of scars.

"Well then, I guess that can be our first activity together- if you are interested in learning, of course." He wanted to make sure Chadley was okay with learning how to swim in the first place, he didn't wish to force him into anything he didn't want to learn. He wouldn't be like his father, and would _definitely_ not be like Hojo. "We'll need to buy you proper beach clothes, as well as making sure to buy sunscreen-"

"You'll all turn red as lobsters and peel like shedding lizards afterwards." Rude joked, earning him a playful glare from Rufus. 

"One time, and you wont let it go." He huffed out with a small laugh. Rufus had gotten sunburned, once, and he swore, even wearing a shirt hurt like no one's business.

Chadley nodded, smiling. "I would like that! And if I can swim, then it would also be much easier to look at the sea life, too" He didn't know how he'd be able to, otherwise. He couldn't help but laugh at the idea of Rufus getting a sunburn that bad, finding the image Rude was painting rather hilarious. "But of course, sunscreen is extremely important, if you're ever outside. I always make sure to wear SPF 100."

Tseng found himself looking forward to this little beach trip, and it certainly made it easy to indulge in his fantasies. He noticed Rufus had said it was a family vacation- but he was coming along, and Rude and Reno weren't. It was rather easy to pretend that he was Rufus' husband, and that they were taking their newly adopted son to the beach for the first time. Though, part of him was troubled, as he didn't like revealing his skin. Would Rufus find his many scars unsightly? Would they scare Chadley? He hoped not. Perhaps he should just get a full-body wetsuit?

They wouldn't see too much, practicing how to swim in the shallows, but once Chadley got more experience, perhaps Rufus could take him diving to see more exotic sea life. But they would definitely get to see a few creatures here and there while practicing, and he hoped the boy wouldn't get too nervous while learning. He chuckled a bit at the mention of the SPF of sunscreen he would need to use. "Don't worry, we will get everything we need ahead of time. I'm sure you and Dark Nation will enjoy it. I'll have to teach you a few commands for her, so she doesn't pull your arm out of your socket." He winced at a memory of her doing that to him when he had been younger. His father had merely told him to suck it up and deal with it on his own. He subconsciously reached up to rub at his left shoulder and rolled it even. 

"Then tomorrow I'll come drop off the key. For now, I have to get going." The man stood up, washing his own plate and glass of wine. "If all goes well, I'll see you tomorrow." He gently ruffled Chadley's hair before leaving the apartment.

Chadley chuckled softly at that, "Yes, I would rather I not injure myself while walking her." He could tell that she had done that to Rufus a few times. He smiled at Rude, "Thank you, Uncle Rude! Have a good day!" He honestly found himself extremely excited for the beach trip, and he wondered what kinds of animals and plants he might find in Costa Del Sol. He supposed he could look some up, but that would ruin the surprise.

Tseng nodded, "Take care, Rude. We will see you tomorrow." Once Rude left, he turned his attention to Rufus and Chadley. He gave a fond sigh, "You're already taking after your father." He said playfully. After all, Chadley and Rufus teaming up like that and using their cunning persuasion skills to get him to take a vacation? If he wasn't on their side, he'd be afraid of what these two could accomplish together.

Rufus smiled brightly at that. "What can we say? We both care about you, and know that you, more than anyone, need and deserve a vacation." Tseng did so much for him, and often, if not always, refused any sort of pampering or gifts from Rufus as a thank-you for all he did and still does for him. "You've taken care of me so much, now let me take care of you, for once. After all, this vacation is for us to relax. Meaning you aren't coming with us as a guard, Tseng. You're... part of this family, too."

Chadley couldn't help but chuckle when Tseng said he was already taking after Rufus. He found that to be a good thing, something he was more than proud of. He practically beamed at that. And he knew Tseng loved Rufus, so it was _definitely_ a compliment.

Tseng looked away from Rufus at that, trying to keep his cool and not reveal his true feelings. Rufus considered him part of the family..? Dear gods, what if he considered him as a _brother_? That would be extremely awkward... He yanked his mind away from those thoughts. "Then you'd best have a security detail." After all, he couldn't possibly relax if Rufus wasn't being protected, even if he wanted to.

Rufus sighed, reaching over to Tseng's chair and pulled him closer. "Tseng, we don't need a security detail. We will be fine, and you need to relax. It's for all of us, you'll see. You'll enjoy yourself." Honestly, what was he going to do with Tseng? He loved this man so much, but good gods, he needed to relax and think about his own health and safety, every now and then. "Tseng, this vacation is just going to be you, me and Chadley. We don't need anyone else following us around- we get enough of that here. Besides, I think you and I can both teach Chadley, here, how to swim."

Tseng looked at Rufus seriously, practically glaring at the other challengingly. "Rufus Alexander Shinra, in the time I've worked with you, there have been thirty-two attempts on your life and counting. If you are so intent on me relaxing for once, I will not be able to relax without being sure that you are safe. I am not about to risk your life due to negligence." Tseng would not budge when it comes to this. Rufus' safety was always his top priority, Turk or not.

Chadley seemed absolutely shocked at that number, "Thirty-two?!? My goodness!" He looked to his dad sympathetically, "I think Mister Tseng is right, dad. And even then, if you want Mister Tseng to relax, then who would deal with the reporters? As soon as they find out you're there, I don't think they'd leave us alone without security, right?" He may be new to this, but he was good at calculations, and taking in all of the factors, it truly would be better to have a security detail.

God damn it all, he hated it when Tseng was right- and the fact that Chadley was teaming up with him meant he didn't stand a chance. But, he would admit, it was thanks to Tseng that, in the years since they got to know each other, that the assassination attempts have gotten less and less successful. But, it had been at the cost of Tseng's physical well-being. The man sighed, a small pout on his face. "I don't want security to be close enough to the point where I can't even turn around without running face-first into their bulletproof vests. I want to be able to enjoy my vacation without being crowded like sheep."

Tseng nodded, "Well then, we can just have them surround the perimeter." That was an easy enough compromise. That, and Tseng _did_ want this family time of theirs to be as private as possible, too.

Chadley smiled at that, "That seems reasonable." To be honest, he wasn't used to privacy, but he liked it. His whole life had been monitored closely for a very long time, after all.

Rufus looked at Tseng seriously, "You have to promise, though, that you'll be there to relax with us. I don't want you asking them for reports every hour." Rufus knew the man might try to micro-manage, and he understood why he would want to do that, but he really did want to enjoy that time they were going to have together. Perhaps, once Chadley was asleep, he and Tseng could enjoy a evening walk along the shoreline. He would like some alone time with the Turk, as well. He wanted to spend time with both him and Chadley together, but he also wanted some alone time with Tseng. He then turn to look at Chadley, a small smile on his face as he playfully punched his cheek. "I feel like you're going to be switching sides when it benefits one or the other."

Tseng sighed at that, "Fine, I promise." Rufus was right about him wanting to micro manage, but he couldn't really help it. He'd been doing this for so long, he'd forgotten how to do anything else. He didn't know how on Gaia he'd manage to relax, but Rufus wanted him to, so he'd find a way.

Chadley was surprised when Rufus pinched his cheek lightly, never having had that done to him before. He pouted a bit at the accusation, "It is not a matter of choosing sides. You have a point about Mister Tseng needing to take a break, and Mister Tseng has a point about you needing to stay safe. It is simply a matter of what is best." He had even run calculations!

Rufus gave the man a small smile, reaching under the table to squeeze his knee thankfully. He knew it wouldn't be easy for the man, but he knew that Tseng would eventually be able to relax. They both would just enjoy themselves, along with Chadley. Or, at least, he _hoped_ that Chadley would enjoy himself while they were there. What pulled Rufus' attention away from them, however was the sound of claws on hardwood floors. When he turned his head, he wasn't at all shocked to see Nation wobbling into the living room- her injured leg, at least, she was keeping off of the ground. But that didn't mean he was happy to see her up. Perhaps she had gotten lonely. "Nation," the man said, a hint of scolding in his tone. The hound froze mid-hop and stared at him.

Tseng always loved it when Rufus touched him, but he hid it most of the time. Not only did he not want Rufus to find out about his feelings, but he especially didn't want anyone else finding out. However, it seemed he couldn't hide them from Chadley, so he allowed himself to give Rufus a soft look, one of the ones that were reserved for him alone.

Chadley sighed when he saw Dark Nation was on her feet, "One of the hard things about having animal patients is that, oftentimes, they don't follow instructions. Though, it's not like I can explain to her why she needs to stay laying down and resting..." He'd had trouble with animal patients before, and plenty of it.

Rufus sighed as he stood up, walking over to his hound and kneeling down petting her head gently. "Indeed. She typically listens to my commands, but at the end of the day, she is a Hound, an animal crated in the labs- so, her behavior won't always make sense, and she will not always listen." There were days when it seemed as if Dark Nation didn't really want to listen, either- days where she was distant, and wasn't exactly as affectionate as she was, now. "Come now, Nation. Back to bed with you." He said, sliding his arms under her and picking her up carefully. He had to turn his face up when she tried to kick his face. "No, no licking my face," he said as he carried her back to Chadley's room, and set her back down on her bed, before coming back.

Chadley sighed, "I think she might just be lonely... I'll go keep her company." With that, he excused himself from the table with a mischievous little grin on his face, leaving Tseng and Rufus alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]This references the previous fic in this series. Cloud and Reno are in a secret relationship, and not many people know about it. Reno, along with Rude, have also recently joined Avalanche.


End file.
